


Vader & Ich: Strange New World (1)

by RosalindaKilian



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindaKilian/pseuds/RosalindaKilian
Summary: Menschen verschwinden. Meist gibt es dafür einfache Erklärungen, viele dieser Fälle können rasch geklärt werden oder die Vermissten tauchen nach kurzer Zeit von selbst wieder auf. Manche jedoch bleiben verschwunden. Für immer. Inzwischen weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung, dass der Liste der Ursachen eine weitere hinzugefügt werden muss: das Versetzt werden in eine andere Welt. Das hört sich verrückt an, trotzdem – dies sind die Aufzeichnungen meiner Erlebnisse aus der Welt, in die mich das Schicksal, der Wille der Götter oder das Wirken der Macht versetzt hat und ich bezeuge, dass alles, was ich hier niederschreibe, der Wahrheit entspricht, so unglaublich es auch scheinen mag …
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Strange new World

A/N

Die folgende Komplett-AU ist das Ergebnis einer Schnapsidee. Und einer verlorenen Wette. Mehr möchte ich dazu jetzt nicht sagen …

Es war einmal  
Nach dem Ende von Episode VI bin ich aus dem Kino gegangen und habe gedacht: Happy End. Der Schmuggler kriegt seine Prinzessin und die Prinzessin ihren Schmuggler, Luke wird ein Jedi, der böse schwarze Ritter kriegt seine Erlösung und Palpatine fährt zur Hölle. Und das Imperium wird durch eine Demokratie ersetzt. Ende gut, alles gut? Denkste …

Ich mach mir die Welt, wie sie mir gefällt  
Kanon? Legends? Erweitertes Universum? Legal, illegal, ganz egal, einen Eigentümerwechsel später ist alles wieder Makulatur. Dies ist, wie weiter oben bereits geschrieben, eine Komplett-AU. Meine Geschichten lehnen sich nur lose an das Evangelium nach George Lucas an und führen es weit darüber hinaus fort, all die Bücher, Comics, Games usw. ignoriere ich jetzt einfach mal, abgesehen von der einen oder anderen Person, die mir gerade gut ins Konzept passt. 

Darüber hinaus habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, an einigen Stellschrauben zu drehen, so ist bei mir z.B. Prinzessin Leia Organa die leibliche Tochter Bail Organas, der Bauernbursche Luke tatsächlich der Neffe der Feuchtfarmer Owen und Beru Lars, Padme Amidala lebt vielleicht noch, Obi-Wan Kenobi ist Teil der Rebellion, die Macht wirkt bei mir ausschließlich subtil und auch Vaders Geschichte wird sich bei mir anders gestalten: Die Darstellung, dass ein zehnjähriger Junge einem vierzehnjährigen Mädchen praktisch einen Antrag macht und sich über Jahre nach ihr verzehrt, fand ich immer schon eigenartig. Auch die Darstellung von Anakins endgültigem Fall in Episode III ist unglaubwürdig – Gerede über Demokratie und Wege, auf denen Padme ihrem geliebten Ehemann nicht folgen kann, was seinen Zorn erregt – Banthapodo ... 

Leute, versteht mich nicht falsch: ich habe absolut nichts gegen die Original-Trilogie. Nicht einmal gegen die Prequels. Aber die kennen wir schon … 

Ich will eine andere Geschichte im Star-Wars-Universum mit den Personen aus dem Star-Wars-Universum. Ich will mehr Realismus und mehr Grautöne. Die Rebellen sind keine aufrechten Demokraten und die Imperialen keine rassistischen Faschisten, jedenfalls nicht in unserem Sinne. Wie könnten sie das auch sein, in einer Galaxis weit, weit weg? Trotzdem, Vader ist und bleibt in dieser Geschichte ein Mistkerl, der tut, was er tun muss und auf dessen Schiffen sein Wort Gesetz ist. Hin und wieder wird er für Dinge verantwortlich sein, die in der Realität für jedes Kriegsverbrechertribunal genügen würden, das ist eine ernste Warnung: Wer das nicht verträgt, bleibt dieser Geschichte und einer Welt, die weder Rechtstaatlichkeit noch Menschenrechte, keinen Humanismus und keine christliche Nächstenliebe kennt, besser fern. 

Vielen Dank an meine Real-Life-Betaleserin, lebe lange und in Frieden.

Und nun – lasset die Spiele beginnen … 

Ich öffne die Augen und sehe das Licht. Es ist zu hell. Ich schließe meine Augen. Ich höre aufgeregte Stimmen. In der Ferne röhrt ein Alarm. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Warum liege ich am Boden? War da nicht eine Art Explosion gewesen? Keiner kümmert sich um mich – bin ich tot? Das ist natürlich Unsinn: ich kann denken. Atmen. Hören. Die Augen öffnen. Sehen. Und fühlen. Die Härte des Bodens. Die Kälte. Den Schmerz. Zeit, sich der Realität zu stellen. Mühsam richte ich mich auf und mustere meine Umgebung. Ich befinde mich in einer großen, vollkommen verwüsteten Halle: Elektroschrott, abgerissene Kabel, auf dem Boden liegende Felsbrocken. Es gibt nur Notlicht. Was ist hier gerade geschehen? Panik steigt in mir auf – was ist das eigentlich für ein Ort? Das ist definitiv NICHT der Würzburger Bahnhof! Ganz ruhig, das alles ist nur ein Traum. Allerdings: ein sehr intensiver … Ich will mich erheben und blicke plötzlich in die Mündungen zweier Gewehre, die mir von maskenverhüllten, gepanzerten Soldanten vor das Gesicht gehalten werden. Weshalb ich beschließe, doch lieber unten zu bleiben. Bei den beiden Soldaten handelt es sich natürlich um Sturmtruppler und bei den Gewehren um L-11 Blaster, heute bin ich diesbezüglich Experte, aber damals war mir das alles völlig fremd. In meiner Nähe stehen ein halbes Dutzend Männer, die in weiße und in graue Uniformen gekleidet sind und die in eine erregte Diskussion vertieft scheinen. Verstohlen mustere ich die Anwesenden. Ich erkenne keines der Logos und Hoheitszeichen, und was sind das eigentlich für Uniformen, Panzerungen und Waffen? Als die Uniformierten mich bemerken, unterbrechen sie ihre Diskussion und zwei von Ihnen kommen auf mich zu, der eine in Weiß (zu dieser Uniform scheint ein fast wadenlanger Umhang zu gehören), der andere in Grau. Einer ist mir beim Aufstehen behilflich, dann sprechen sie mich an, vermutlich wollen sie wissen, wer ich bin und wie zum Teufel ich hierher komme, ich versuche einen freundlichen Gruß in erst in Deutsch und dann in Englisch, schließlich bemühe ich mein halbvergessenes Latein, aber es gelingt nicht, eine Kommunikation in Gang zu bringen, wir verstehen einander einfach nicht. Das ist dann etwa der Punkt an dem ich erkenne, dass ich mich in ernsten Schwierigkeiten befinde …

Darth Vader stand auf der Aussichtsplattform seines Sternenzerstörers über der Brückengrube und beobachtete den Vorgang des Andockens an einen der Asteroiden, aus denen das Schlund-Forschungszentrum bestand. Wissenschaft und Militärtechnik war ja gut und schön, aber nach Lord Vaders Ansicht taten hier in erster Linie Wahnsinnige und Verrückte Dienst, die er von Zeit zu Zeit daran erinnern musste, WER genau es war, der die Rechnungen bezahlte und die Befehle gab, da ging er, was in der letzten Zeit eher selten vorkam, ganz mit dem Imperator konform. Und jetzt hatten seine Spione berichtet, dass sie entgegen den ausdrücklichen Wünschen des Imperators tatsächlich an den ersten Experimenten eines Dimensionstors arbeiteten, welches dem Imperium bis in alle Ewigkeit den Zugang zu weiteren Planeten und Ressourcen sichern sollte. Man stelle sich vor: Zugang zu einem Paralleluniversum, zu einer anderen Welt! Das war … Vader spürte eine starke Erschütterung der Macht, und während er die sich ergebenden Muster betrachtete, empfand er zu ersten Mal seit langem ein Gefühl großer Furcht. Beobachtete er gerade den Beginn der Vernichtung dieses (und vermutlich auch eines anderen) Universums? Der dunkle Lord betrachtete weiter die Wogen, Wirbel und Wellen in der Macht, die sich so besorgniserregend ineinander verschlangen, sich dann aber, bevor sie sich verwoben, voneinander lösten und zurückzogen. In Vader loderte plötzlich glühender Zorn, den er sorgfältig fokussierte und dann kanalisierte. Sie HATTEN also schon mit ihren Experimenten begonnen … Vader verließ die Brücke und marschierte zum Hangar, wo sein Jäger und zwei Flügelmänner der Black Squadron wie immer auf ihn warteten. Entgegen der Medienberichte und der umlaufenden Gerüchte war es keinesfalls so, dass er ständig Leute tötete, aber heute … heute stand auf jeden Fall eine Entfernung aus dem aktiven Dienst an …

„Er kommt hierher?“, fragte Bek Taurendil, der Administrator des Schlund-Forschungszentrums, der plötzlich sehr, sehr blass geworden war, „Lord Vader kommt hierher?“ „Ja, Sir“, bekräftigte der Fähnrich, der die Nachricht überbracht hatte, „Er ist bereits auf dem Weg.“ „Aber wie kann er so schnell da sein?“, klagte Tol Sivron, einer der Assistenten Bek Taurendils, „Vom Imperialen Zentrum bis hierher braucht doch auch ein Sternenzerstörer fast zwei Wochen?“ „Er wird bereits hierher unterwegs gewesen sein“, wies Jagen Varga, der militärische Leiter der Station, auf das Offensichtliche hin, „Der Imperator hat Ihnen dieses Experiment ausdrücklich verboten. Und Sie haben sich darüber hinweg gesetzt. Also wissen Sie was – in Ihrer Haut möchte ich jetzt nicht stecken …“ Bek Taurendil begann stark zu schwitzen. Um die Beweise verschwinden zu lassen, war es zu spät, außerdem gehörte die Flotte Lord Vader, sowohl die Sturmtruppler als auch die Offiziere würden ihm umgehend und wahrheitsgemäß berichten, was sie hier versucht hatten. Was geschehen war. Obwohl: versucht? Das Experiment schien doch von einem gewissen Erfolg gekrönt zu sein? Bek Taurendils Blick wanderte zu der Frau, die immer noch inmitten der Verwüstungen stand, bewacht von zwei Sturmtrupplern. Vielleicht genügte das, um den dunklen Lord und den Imperator zu besänftigen, sie von der Sinnhaftigkeit des Experiments zu überzeugen?

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die Sache: Ein junger Mann in grauer Uniform hatte eine Nachricht überbracht, und seither machten die Männer sich offensichtlich ins Hemd. Sie hatten hier also was angestellt und warteten jetzt darauf, dass der Ärger sie überrollte. Sollte ich mir jetzt Sorgen machen? Nachdem sie die Nachricht gelesen und kurz diskutiert hatten, verließen sie die Halle, die im Raum verteilten Soldaten blieben zurück, wogegen sie mich und meine beiden Wachen mitnahmen. Wir stiegen eine Metalltreppe hinauf und betraten einen achteckigen Kontrollraum. Mehrere Gänge führten von ihm weg, ein großes Fenster gewährte Sicht auf das darunter liegende, zerstörte Labor. Zumindest war es hier hell und wärmer als draußen – eine Bluse und ein leichter Blazer schützten nur unzureichend vor Temperaturen um den Gefrierpunkt. Kurz danach betraten weitere Soldaten in weißer Rüstung den Kontrollraum, gefolgt von einer hohen Gestalt in Schwarz: Helm. Gesichtsmaske. Panzerung. Eine geschlitzte lange Tunika aus weich fließendem Material, die von einem Gürtel zusammengehalten wurde. Ein Umhang aus demselben Material. Atemgeräusche. Was atmete er und … war das überhaupt ein Mensch? Die Männer in den weißen und grauen Uniformen (Wissenschaftler? Militärs?) neigten das Haupt zu einem knappen, militärischen Gruß, wohingegen die Soldaten, auch die beiden, die sich jetzt rechts und links neben mich gestellt hatten und mich an den Armen festhielten, keinerlei weitere Reaktion zeigten außer der, dass sie plötzlich stramm standen. Ich hatte da ein ganz mieses Gefühl und irgendetwas sagte mir, dass man hier Probleme nicht unbedingt mit Anhörungen, Untersuchungsausschüssen und Diskussionsrunden löste …

Während er den Kontrollraum betrat, warf der dunkle Lord einen Blick auf die versammelten Offiziere und leitenden Wissenschaftler, dann hob er die Hand, Daumen und Zeigefinger halbkreisförmig gekrümmt, und zog gleichzeitig die Macht um sich zusammen. Ohne jedes weitere Wort griff er mit der Macht nach Bek Taurendil, dem Administrator der Station und drückte ihm die Kehle zu. Langsam. Es war doch immer wieder interessant zu beobachten, wie der Mann versuchte, sich aus dem Würgegriff zu befreien, was natürlich völlig sinnlos war. Mehr und mehr vergeblich nach Luft ringend, ging der Administrator zu Boden. Ebenso interessant war die Reaktion des Publikums, welches wieder einmal entweder krampfhaft darum bemüht war, wegzusehen, die Vorgänge zu ignorieren oder aber das Sterben zunehmend entsetzt zu beobachten. Während er dem Administrator immer noch die Kehle zudrückte, wandte Vader sich an einen der anderen Wissenschaftler. „Tol Sivron“, sagte er, „Sie sind ab sofort der neue Administrator dieses Forschungszentrums“. Und dann brach er Bek Taurendil das Genick.

Ich hörte das hässliche Knacken von Knochen und sah, wie der Mann in der weißen Uniform zusammensacke und leblos liegen blieb. War das … eine Hinrichtung? Niemand hatte Einwände erhoben, aber ich bemerkte das hohe Maß an Furcht, welches sich auf den Gesichtern der Männer zeigte. Aber wie hatte der Mann in Schwarz das überhaupt gemacht? Den Uniformierten getötet, ohne ihn zu berühren? Arbeiteten sie hier mit … Kraftfeldern? Der Mann in Schwarz wandte sich an einen der Männer in Weiß und sagte etwas in harschem Ton, anschließend wandte er sich ein einen der Männer in Grau und es entspann sich ein längerer Dialog, währenddessen der Mann in Grau mehrmals in meine Richtung wies. Auch dieser fühlte sich dem Augenschein nach nicht wirklich wohl in Gegenwart des Mannes in Schwarz … Entschieden sie gerade über mein Schicksal oder war mein Schicksal schon längst besiegelt? Dann setzte sich der Mann in Schwarz in Bewegung und kam auf mich zu. Langsam. Zielstrebig. Und absolut tödlich. Weglaufen ging nicht, die Soldaten hielten mich weiterhin fest, und alle anderen Handlungsoptionen waren bestenfalls würdelos, deshalb fasste ich mich und sah stur geradeaus, bis er unmittelbar vor mir stehen blieb. Zu nah. Einschüchterung? Jedenfalls spielte er seine körperliche Präsenz voll aus …

Vader packe ihren Kopf und zog ihn zu sich heran, fiel mit ihr in Rapport, um ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Schon eine flüchtige erste Überprüfung ergab, dass in ihr ein hohes Maß an Verwirrung herrschte, sie wusste weder, warum sie hier war, noch wo sie war. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wer ER war. Was wiederum das verhältnismäßig geringe Angstniveau erklärte. Außerdem verstand sie kein einziges Wort von dem, was bisher gesprochen worden war. Und sie war völlig machtblind, also definitiv keine Bedrohung. Nicht für ihn, und auch nicht für das Imperium. Der dunkle Lord war allerdings für seine Gründlichkeit bekannt. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, überprüfte er ihre Erinnerungen: das erste Wort, der erste Schritt. Frühmorgens. Sie hat noch geschlafen. Panik. Mama und Papa sind nicht da, sie sind fortgegangen zu ihrem Geschäft und haben sie zurückgelassen, ALLEINE … die Schule, Neid und Missgunst, die ihr entgegenschlug – du bist das einzige Kind deiner Eltern, du hast alles … drei ältere Jungs, die hart auf sie einschlugen, obwohl sie schon am Boden lag – denen helfen wir nicht, sie reich zu machen … Ein Wettbewerb, bei dem man sie und andere überging, obwohl sie eigentlich einen der vorderen Plätze errungen hatten – was ist sie doch für ein Querulant, immer will sie Recht haben, sogar dann, wenn sie Recht hat … Ein Beruf, den sie erlernte, Transportgewerbe. Erstaunlich gut organisiert, gemessen an der Primitivität der Fahrzeuge, nein, schon rein technologisch war diese Welt keine Gefahr. Ein Mann, den sie liebte und der tödlich verunglückte. Warum erwischt es immer die, die keine Schuld tragen? Trauer. Schmerz. Rückzug. Diese kleine Hure will ihren Job und vögelt deshalb den Chef … Arbeitslos. Papas Tod. Zeitarbeit. Befristete Jobs. Eine neue Arbeit, eine neue Hoffnung. Wir brauchen jemanden, der sich auch mal traut, was zu sagen (also DAS war jetzt wirklich interessant) … Ein anderer Mann – warum glaubt dieser Mistkerl eigentlich, dass sie SEINE Altlasten bezahlen würde, früher hatte er sie nicht haben wollen, früher, als sie noch jung genug gewesen war, eine eigene Familie zu gründen … Dann bemerkte Vader in ihr dieses besondere, strahlende Licht, welches man sonst nur im Geist eines Jedis fand – erleuchtete Wesen wir sind … Wie konnte das sein? Er sah es sich genauer an. Nein, nicht genau wie bei einem Jedi, es war … anders. Der dunkle Lord war abgelenkt und ließ deshalb in seiner Konzentration nach. Weshalb ihr Versuch, ihn aus ihren Gedanken zu werfen, auch fast von Erfolg gekrönt war, als es ihr gelang, einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und zu fokussieren: „LASS … DAS … SEIN!“

Er war zu nah. Er hielt meinen Kopf, den Daumen unter dem Kinn und die übrigen Finger irgendwo verteilt zwischen Schläfe und Hinterkopf, während wir einander gegenüber standen. Fast wie ein Liebespaar. Es war nur schwer erträglich. Ich verstand nicht, was er da tat, während ich gleichzeitig die prägnantesten Punkte meines Lebens an mir vorüberziehen sah. Warum konnte ich nicht damit aufhören? Las er meine Gedanken? Wühlte in meinen Erinnerungen? Normalerweise hätte ich das verneint, aber ich hatte gerade eben gesehen, wie er einen Mann tötete, ohne eine Waffe zu benutzen oder ihn zu berühren … einen Augenblick lang gelang es mir, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und an ihn zu richten: LASS … DAS ... SEIN! Er schien kurz überrascht und ließ tatsächlich los. Dann registrierte ich, dass auch die Soldaten mich nicht mehr festhielten. Das folgende war dann eine Überreaktion, getragen von einem Restbestand Panik – ich ballte die Hand zur Faust und schlug ihm mitten ins Gesicht, dann warf ich mich herum und suchte mein Heil in der Flucht. Weit kam ich allerdings nicht (nicht einmal zur Tür hinaus), dann erwischte er mich und riss mich zu sich herum. Ich nutze den Schwung zu einem Kopfstoß, der auf ihn allerdings kaum eine Wirkung zeigte. Und nun lief die Sache aus dem Ruder, eskalierte vollständig: er warf mich gegen die Wand (ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er mich dabei nicht anfasste), so dass mir die Luft aus den Lungen getrieben wurde, mein Arm und meine Rippen brachen, dann kassierte ich einen Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht, so dass ich zu Boden ging. Der Mann in Schwarz ließ sich mit seinem vollen Kampfgewicht von schätzungsweise hundertzwanzig Kilo auf meine gebrochenen Rippen fallen – ich spürte, wie sie ein weiteres Mal brachen und in meine Lunge getrieben wurden. Der Schmerz war geradezu abenteuerlich und ich hätte geschrien wie am Spieß, wenn ich es denn noch gekonnt hätte. Dann war er plötzlich über mir, hielt mich mit der einen Hand zu Boden und strich mit der anderen über Bauch und Busen, nun, das war jetzt eine sehr spezifische Drohung (Ankündigung, Versprechen), allerdings im Augenblick mein geringstes Problem … Die Verletzungen, die er mir zugefügt hatte, begannen sich auszuwirken, ich konnte nicht mehr richtig atmen, Blut lief mir aus Mund und Nase, also versuchte ich von ihm wegzukommen, irgendwie, und er belohnte diese Bemühungen – Vorhand, Rückhand – mit zwei heftigen Ohrfeigen. Die spontane Attacke war definitiv ein Fehler gewesen: Offene Widersetzlichkeit vor Publikum? Unwahrscheinlich, dass er mir das durchgehen ließ … Er beugte sich zu mir hinab. „ES GIBT KEIN ENTKOMMEN“, hörte ich seine Stimme in meinem Kopf, „ZWING MICH NICHT, DICH ZU TÖTEN.“ Ja bitte, dachte ich und spürte irrationales Gelächter in mir aufsteigen – Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann, wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann, wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen … und dann endlich fiel ich in eine gnädige Bewusstlosigkeit.

Eine Kämpfernatur. Sie unterwarf sich nicht, ergab sich lediglich der unmittelbaren Gewalt. In Ihrem Herzen eine Kriegerin, auch wenn sie sich selbst nicht so sah. Dann begannen ihre Gedanken aufzufasern und sanken ins Dunkel. Bewusstlos. Der dunkle Lord sah, wie sich am Rande ihres Geistes eine Dunkelheit in ihr aufstieg, die drohte, das Licht in ihr zu löschen. Die Verletzungen, die er ihr zugefügt hatte. Ersticken dürfte sie an den Blutungen eigentlich nicht, da nur ein Lungenflügel betroffen war. Aber ihr Blut war sehr dünnflüssig. Ein Vorteil in vielerlei Hinsicht, doch verlor sie im Augenblick zu viel davon. Viel zu viel.

Next chapter on January 6, 2021

You can read this in german? 

Than please talk to me in german because my englisch is really very bad ...


	2. An Bord der Devastator

Es war angenehm warm und ich schwebte. Dann kamen die Erinnerungen: das verwüstete Labor. Soldaten in maskenverhüllten Gesichtern und weißen Panzern. Die Männer in den grauen und weißen Uniformen. DAS SCHWARZE UNGEHEUER. Es hatte mich und einen anderen Mann getötet. Moment. War ich denn tot? Ich atmete, und zwar völlig schmerzfrei. Als ich die Augen öffnete erkannte ich, dass ich mich in einen halb durchsichtigen Tank befand und eine Atemmaske einen Teil meines Gesichtes bedeckte. Die Flüssigkeit, die mich umgab, fühlte sich anders an und hatte auch eine andere Konsistenz als Wasser – was war das? Ich hörte Stimmen von draußen, dann sank der Pegel und daran anschließend wurde der Zylinder, in dem ich mich immer noch befand, in den Boden versenkt. Schließlich stand ich einem älteren Mann in einer weißen und einem jüngeren Mann in einer schwarzen Uniform gegenüber – mit nichts weiter an als der Atemmaske und einer Art Schurz um die Hüften. Und selbst diese wenige Bedeckung wurde jetzt von zwei Robotern (= Droiden) entfernt, so dass ich mich dazu zwingen musste, bewusst auf irgendwelche Verrenkungen zu verzichten, um das nötigste zu verbergen. Das wäre nämlich ziemlich lächerlich gewesen: sie hatten mich in diesen Tank gesteckt, was also hatten sie noch nicht gesehen? Darüber hinaus sah der ältere Mann so sehr nach Arzt aus, dass ich kaum Bedenken hatte, wohingegen der jüngere äußerst diszipliniert an mir vorbei sah und seien wir doch mal ehrlich: welcher junge Mann interessiert sich schon für eine mittelalte Frau? Dann gaben sie mir einen Satz Kleidung (eine schwarze Uniform ohne irgendwelche Rangabzeichen), bugsierten mich in einen Ruheraum und gaben mir zu verstehen, dass ich mich hinlegen sollte. Wenn sie unbedingt wollten, dann bitte – und angesichts der zwei Soldaten, die vor der Tür Wache standen, brauchte ich mir um die Monster unter dem Bett ganz bestimmt keine Sorgen machen …

Die nächsten Wochen waren anstrengend. Und zwar hauptsächlich deshalb, weil ich mich darum bemühte, in dieser Zeit all das über diese Welt in Erfahrung zu bringen und zu lernen, für das man sonst für gewöhnlich Jahre des Heranwachsens und Erwachsenwerdens Zeit hatte. Es gab eine gewisse Routine: Morgens traf ich mich mit Doktor Vapasi zum Frühstück in der Offiziersmesse, dann begleitete ich ihn entweder zur Krankenstation und lauschte den Gesprächen im Wartezimmer oder aber ich wurde von Kommandant Jir abgeholt, der mir sowohl die Sprache (Basic) als auch die Schrift (das Aurebesch) nahebrachte. Jir erklärte mir auch die an Bord üblichen Notfallprozeduren und militärischen Protokolle, z.B. wer grüßt wen wann, wer darf wann wohin, Rangabzeichen … Mittags durfte ich entweder mit Doktor Vapasi oder Kommandant Jir zu Mittag essen (erstaunlich gutes Essen, übrigens), danach brachten sie mich wieder in mein Quartier (eine Unteroffiziersunterkunft), am späten Nachmittag oder frühen Abend ergab sich dann immer wieder die Gelegenheit, mit Doktor Vapasi oder Kommandant Jir durch ein paar Gänge zu wandern und anschließend in der Offiziersmesse zu Abend zu essen. Auf diese Weise lernte ich innerhalb von wenigen Wochen tatsächlich, mich in der hiesigen Sprache und Schrift zu artikulieren, allerdings verschwanden weder die Wachen von meiner Seite noch die vor meiner Tür, auch bestand von Seiten anderer Offiziere kaum Interesse an einer wie auch immer gearteten Kommunikation. Warum das so war? Anordnung von Lord Vader (= der Oberkommandierende der Flotte). Nach dem Abendessen hatte ich dann noch Zeit, mich ein wenig mit dem HoloNet (ein Medium, das Telekommunikation, Internet und Fernsehen in sich vereinte) zu befassen, ich schien aber nur einen Teil der Funktionen nutzen zu können, da mehrere Icons ausgegraut waren. Die Nachrichtenkanäle, auf die ich Zugriff hatte, waren mehr oder minder offene Propaganda und die übrigen Kanäle seichte und anspruchslose Unterhaltung (= die hiesigen Varianten von „Germanys next Topmodel“, „Deutschland sucht den Superstar“ oder „Dschungelcamp“ sowie weitere Sinnlosigkeiten dieser Art, außerdem Sport und triviale Filme), also fragte ich den Kommandanten, ob er mir auch was Anspruchsvolleres freischalten lassen könne, Jir schien überrascht, doch zwei Tage später hatte ich Zugriff auf Nachrichten, die weniger und wenn, dann subtilere Propaganda enthielten, wohingegen sich die Unterhaltungsprogramme mehr mit Diskussionsrunden sowie völker- und naturkundlichen Dokumentationen beschäftigten; außerdem anspruchsvolle Filme und die Mitschnitte von Theater-, Opern- und sonstigen Kulturaufführungen (deren Inhalte ich dann aber nur zum Teil oder auch gar nicht verstand – wer jemals als Tourist in Japan war und ein Kabuki-Theater besucht hat, weiß, was ich meine). Ich bekam innerhalb weniger Tage meine gereinigte Kleidung sowie meine Handtasche wieder, darüber hinaus zusätzliche Anziehsachen, drei Overalls sowie eine weitere schwarze Uniform, außerdem Unterwäsche und diverse Utensilien zur Körperpflege. Ein paar weitere Tage später erhielt ich mein Handy zurück, es war anzunehmen, dass sie das Mobiltelefon untersucht hatten – nicht, das ich hier was damit anfangen könnte, das Gerät zeigte hartnäckig „kein Netz“. Kommandant Jir war übrigens einer von Lord Vaders persönlichen Adjutanten, aber auch er wusste nicht, was weiter mit mir geschehen sollte. Meine Vermutung, mich irgendwo anders zu befinden, war zutreffend, Jir sprach von einem illegalen Experiment entgegen den direkten Befehlen des Imperators, und ja, ich hatte im Schlund-Forschungszentrum eine Hinrichtung beobachtet – war eine Sache wichtig genug, dann kümmerte sich Lord Vader gerne persönlich (oh-oh, das schwarze Ungeheuer war der Oberkommandierende der Flotte?!). Jir selbst gehörte zu den Offizieren, die wenig bis gar keine Angst vor Vader hatten, ja er schien ihn geradezu zu bewundern: Vader verlangte viel, andererseits führte er von vorne, immer mitten drin statt nur dabei, und forderte nichts, was er nicht selbst auch zu tun bereit war. Mit anderen Worten: erledigte man seine Arbeit gut und mit der nötigen Sorgfalt, hatte man nichts zu befürchten. Vor allem anderen aber sollte man ihn nicht anlügen, angeblich kann er Gedanken lesen … Jir spricht auch über die Galaxis, die korrupte und verräterische Republik, die vor eineinhalb Dekaden durch das Imperium ersetzt wurde, den Imperator … Dass wir uns auf einem Sternenzerstörer (= einem militärischen Raumschiff, die Kurzbezeichnung „Sternenzerstörer“ meint eigentlich „Zerstörer in den Sternen“) befinden, habe ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits herausgefunden; wir sind unterwegs nach Coruscant, der Hauptwelt des Imperiums, auf dem Weg dorthin schwenken wir immer wieder in den Orbit des einen oder anderen Planeten ein, das HoloNet zeigt dann meist Staatsbesuche und Truppenparaden, einmal auch, dass Lord Vader den Gouverneur mit seinem berüchtigten Würgegriff (sein Markenzeichen, so Jir) tötet. Ein anderes Mal gab es hingegen offenbar Gefechte mit vielen verletzten Sturmtrupplern, doch das HoloNet berichtete darüber nichts (ich verbringe immer noch einen Teil meiner Zeit im Wartezimmer der Krankenstation, deshalb weiß ich das mit Sicherheit), Jir gab sich bedeckt und sagte, dass die entsprechenden Informationen klassifiziert seien, dann meinte er, dass es Dinge gab, die man nicht einfach so an die Öffentlichkeit geben könne, auch dann nicht, nachdem Lord Vader sich ihrer angenommen hatte … Das war das Stichwort und ich begann, Doktor Vapasi über Lord Vader auszufragen: Wenn er eine Atemmaske braucht, was atmet er eigentlich und ist er überhaupt ein Mensch? Diese Hinrichtung im Schlund-Forschungszentrum – wie hat er das gemacht, nutzt er Kraftfelder? Und warum habe ich ihn in meinen Gedanken in meiner Muttersprache gehört, wenn er doch Basic gesprochen hat, eine Sprache, die mir damals noch völlig unbekannt war? Interessanter Weise konnte Doktor Vapasi diese Fragen nicht beantworten, die Öffentlichkeit wusste über Lord Vader eigentlich nichts, außer, dass er nach dem Ende der Republik plötzlich an der Seite des Imperators als dessen Vollstrecker aufgetaucht war. Es gab Gerüchte, aber nichts konkretes, hier eine kleine Auswahl: Vader war ein besonders hochentwickelter Droide, ein Cyborg, ein Ungeheuer, eine Monstrosität, eine nichtmenschliche Spezies, ein Zauberer (?) und ganz im Allgemeinen nicht von dieser Welt … Schließlich kam der Abend, an dem sich Doktor Vapasi von mir verabschiedete und mir mitteilte, dass wir morgen Coruscant erreichen würden, Jir brachte eine Reisetasche und verabschiedete sich ebenfalls, ich packte also meine Sachen und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen sollten. Was würde jetzt mit mir geschehen? Jir sprach zwar davon, dass man einen Veteranen gefunden hatte, der bereit war, mich solange in seine Familie aufzunehmen, bis sich für mich etwas ergab, auch Doktor Vapasi machte einen recht optimistischen Eindruck, andererseits hieß das, schon wieder zwei Menschen zu verlassen, die mir inzwischen doch ein wenig ans Herz gewachsen waren …

Frühmorgens kam ein Fähnrich, um meine Sachen zum Verladen zu bringen (also Beamen gab’s hier definitiv nicht), ein anderer brachte ein karges Frühstück (die gewöhnliche Mannschaftsration) und noch etwas später holten mich zwei Sturmtruppler ab, um mich zur Fähre zu geleiten. Die Fähre stand in einen geräumigen Hangar, neben mir hatten sich noch weitere Personen (Militärs und Zivilisten) eingefunden, die ebenfalls nach Imperial City wollten. Worauf warteten wir eigentlich? Oh, auf Lord Vader natürlich … Schließlich betrat Vader den Hangar, die Militärs verbeugten sich knapp und wir Zivilisten fielen ohne jede Ausnahme auf die Knie, während Vader an uns vorbeistolzierte und die Fähre betrat. Wir folgten ihm und suchten unsere Plätze, während Vader sich im Pilotensitz niederließ. Er steuerte selbst? Dann winkte er mich zu sich heran. „Setzt Euch“, befahl er und wies auf den Copilotensitz. „Euch ist aber schon klar, dass ich die Fähre nicht fliegen kann?“, fragte ich, während ich Vader gleichzeitig dabei beobachtete, wie er sich anschnallte, dann machte ich es ebenso. Er drehte kurz den Kopf und fixierte meinen Blick, bevor er sich wieder den Startvorbereitungen widmete. Nach diesem Blick verhielt ich mich dann doch lieber still, aber so richtig Angst hatte ich vor ihm eigentlich nicht, obwohl er bei unserer ersten Begegnung regelrecht den Boden mit mir aufgewischt hatte … Aber es war ja auch eine selten dämliche Idee gewesen, den zweiten Mann nach dem Imperator ANZUGREIFEN, eigentlich hatte ich geglaubt, solche Impulse inzwischen vollständig unter Kontrolle zu haben und konnte insgesamt von Glück reden, nicht von einem übereifrigen Sturmtruppler erschossen worden zu sein. Ich beobachtete, wie er die Fähre aus dem Hangar in den Weltraum steuerte und Kurs auf einen Planeten nahm. Fasziniert betrachtete ich die verschiedenen Raumfahrzeuge und Andockstationen in unserer Nähe sowie den Planeten, dessen Tagseite wir uns näherten (dem Aussehen der Nachtseite nach musste der Planet fast vollständig von einer einzigen Stadt bedeckt sein). Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich so etwas jemals mit eigenen Augen zu sehen bekam! „Erzählt mir von Eurer Welt“, verlangte Vader und wandte mir wieder den Kopf zu, „Regierung, Militär, Wirtschaft, Bevölkerung, Geschichte, Technologie, alles von Interesse …“ Das Experiment, welches mich hierher gebracht hatte, war zwar gescheitert und es existierte keine Verbindung mehr zwischen den Universen, trotzdem widerstrebte es mir, ihm Details über meine Welt preiszugeben. Ich sagte nichts. „Ich frage ungern ein weiteres Mal“, sagte er und gab einen Code ein, der uns den Weiterflug erlaubte (andere mussten vor Coruscant tage- und manchmal auch wochenlang warten). Andererseits: was machte es, wenn ich ihm Details verriet, die auf Regierungswebseiten oder der Wikipedia zu finden waren oder die sowieso jeder kannte? „Zurzeit existieren 197 Staaten und fast ebenso viele Regierungsformen: die Herrschaft eines einzelnen, vorbei an Recht und Gesetz, die repräsentative oder nicht repräsentative Herrschaft eines traditionellen Herrschers, die Herrscher weniger Wohlhabender über viele weniger Wohlhabende, die Herrschaft des Volkes durch gewählte Repräsentanten, die turnusmäßige Wahl eines traditionellen Herrschers und viele andere mehr“, antwortete ich. Gott, mir fehlten noch so viele Ausdrücke, aber Umschreiben funktionierte zum Glück ja ganz gut … „Gut“, sagte er, „Weiter.“ „Schwierig“, entgegnete ich, „das meiste Militärische ist geheim. Früher, ich war noch ein Kind, gab es zwei rivalisierende Machtblöcke, von denen heute nur noch einer existiert und der jederzeit in der Lage ist, entweder von seinen um die Welt verteilten Stützpunkten oder Trägerschiffen aus eine Rotte Jäger hochzuschicken und innerhalb weniger Stunden den Regierungspalast eines jeden missliebigen Staatschefs in Schutt und Asche zu legen.“ „Ich dachte, ihr seid auf den Planeten beschränkt?“, fragte er barsch. „Sind wir auch“, beeilte ich mich zu sagen, „Es handelt sich um Schiffe zur, ähm … auf Wasser?“ „Ozean“, schlug Vader vor. Vermutlich glich dieses Konzept dem der Sternenzerstörer, nur in kleinerem Maßstab. „Waffensysteme“, fragte er weiter. „Kenn‘ ich mich nicht aus mit“, antwortete ich und er ließ es mir durchgehen. „Es gibt eine Gesamtbevölkerung von acht Milliarden“, fuhr ich fort, „die Menschen verteilen sich auf verschiedene Kulturen und Religionen, es gibt keine wirkliche Einheit, allenfalls die Vorläuferorganisation einer Weltregierung.“ „Das ist sehr viel Bevölkerung für einen Planeten, der auf keinerlei Ressourcen von außen zugreifen kann“, bemerkte er. Wohl wahr. „Eure Regierung?“ forschte er weiter. „Narren und Verrückte“, antwortete ich. „Eure Worte zeugen von mangelndem Respekt Eurer Regierung gegenüber“, entgegnete Vader streng. „Diese Regierung verdient keinen Respekt mehr“, widersprach ich. „Mein halbes Leben habe ich gehört, für was alles keine Credits mehr da sind – für unsere Schulen und Hochschulen. Für den Ausbau und Erhalt unserer Infrastruktur. Für unsere Theater und Museen. Für unsere Armen. Alten. Kranken. Und den Leuten, für die es keine Arbeit mehr gibt.“ Der dunkle Lord wandte mir überrascht den Kopf zu. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass Vader eine überaus ausdrucksvolle Körpersprache besaß? Hör auf, in diese Richtung zu denken, ermahnte ich mich selbst ... „Stattdessen werden Banken gerettet, die sich verspekuliert haben, der Wohlstand eines Volkes an die ganze Welt verschenkt und das Land durch unsinnige Maßnahmen ruiniert“, redete ich mich in Rage, „während gleichzeitig Lügen und Propaganda überhand nehmen, die Meinungsfreiheit mehr und mehr eingeschränkt wird und unsere politische Klasse sich zu einer einzigen korrupten Bande entwickelt hat!“

Vader war beeindruckt. Ihren Empfindungen nach plapperte sie hier keine Propaganda nach, die man ihr in den Medien präsentiert hatte. Das war eine Analyse. Und zwar ihre eigene. Solche Leute brauchte er. Außerdem gefiel es ihm, wenn sie so in Wallung … Vader verbannte diesen Gedanken sofort, noch bevor er richtig ausformuliert war. Das kam überhaupt nicht in Frage …

„So ähnlich war es auch am Ende der Republik“, sagte Vader, „vor dem Imperium.“ „Und jetzt ist es besser?“, fragte ich. Er sagte nichts und bediente ein paar Kontrollen, offenbar traten wir soeben in die untere Atmosphäre des Planeten ein. „Anders“, sagte er schließlich und schwieg danach beharrlich. „Also nicht“, urteilte ich. Ich testete mein Glück heute wirklich intensiv aus … kurze Zeit später landeten wir. Die Passagiere verließen die Fähre, das Bodenpersonal entlud das Gepäck und dann verliefen sich die Leute. „Wir steigen nicht aus?“, fragte ich, als er keine Anstalten machte, die Sicherheitsgurte zu lösen. „Nein“, sagte er, „wir gehen in den Palast, der Imperator möchte Euch sehen.�

Next chapter on January 13, 2021

You can read this in german?

Than please talk to me in german because my englisch is really very bad ...


	3. Im Herzen des Imperiums

„Man hat Euch gesagt, wie Ihr dem Imperator gegenüber zu treten habt?“, fragte Vader. Ein kurzer Flug hatte die Fähre zum Palast gebracht, Vader und ich waren ausgestiegen und gingen nun zu Fuß über einen weiten Platz auf den ausgedehnten Gebäudekomplex zu. „Kommandant Jir erklärte es mir“, entgegnete ich. Niederknien, den Blick senken und auf gar keinen Fall zum Imperator aufsehen oder sich erheben, bevor man nicht dazu aufgefordert worden war. „Gut“, sagte Vader, „denn der Imperator verzeiht nicht so leicht, wie ich das tue.“ Machte er Witze? „Lasst Euch nicht von Äußerlichkeiten täuschen“, sagte er, blieb stehen und sah mich an, „der Imperator ist ein weitaus gefährlicherer Mann als ich das bin.“ Das war schwer zu glauben. „Können wir uns nicht einfach drücken?“, frage ich. „Nein“, sagte er und ging weiter. Noch jemand, der diesen Termin nicht gerne wahrnahm. Wir stiegen die Treppen zum Palast hoch, vorbei ein rotgewandeten, maskierten Wachen, durch endlos scheinende Flure, die durch hohe, bunte Glasfenster wie Kathedralen wirkten … Schließlich erreichten wir den Thronsaal, Vader und ich gingen vorbei an viel Publikum, den allgegenwärtigen roten Wachen und fielen schließlich am Fuße einer niedrigen Treppe, die zum Thron hinaufführte, auf die Knie, den Blick gesenkt. „Erhebt Euch, Lord Vader“, sagte der Imperator mit jovialer Stimme, „Berichtet Uns von der Arbeit des Schlund-Forschungszentrums.“ Vader stand auf und schilderte die Experimente mit dem Dimensionstor und auch, wie er den Administrator der Anlage, Bek Taurendil, getötet und dessen Assistenten Tol Sivron zum neuen Administrator bestimmt hatte. „Das Experiment zeigte gewisse … Ergebnisse?“, fragte der Imperator, erhob sich vom Thron und kam die Treppe herab. Er umkreiste mich langsam und blieb dann vor mir stehen. Ich hatte von Imperator bisher nicht viel mehr gesehen als einen vagen Umriss (im Thronsaal herrschte effektvolles Dämmerlicht, der Thron selbst lag im Schatten und das, obwohl draußen helllichter Tag war), jetzt konnte ich wenigstens einen Blick auf seine schwarz-roten Roben sowie seine Schuhe erhaschen. Er umfasste mein Kinn und hob es an, so dass ich ihm ins Gesicht sehen musste. Der Imperator war ein auf den ersten Blick freundlich wirkender älterer Herr mit gewelltem grauem Haar und – wie bereits gesagt – in schwarz-rote Gewänder gekleidet. Und trotzdem war an ihm irgendetwas nur schwer Fassbares, das in mir den Wunsch weckte, lieber von Vader erschlagen als von ihm gestreichelt zu werden. Eine namenlose Furcht stieg in mir hoch, gefolgt von Grauen und dem intensiven Drang, überall, nur nicht hier zu sein. Und doch musste ich diesen Schrecken aushalten, und weil nichts anderes möglich war, warf ich mich in diese Empfindungen hinein, umarmte sie und suhlte mich darin – solange, bis er plötzlich losließ und sich abwandte. Und der Schrecken nachließ. Zitternd, schwitzend und schwer atmend blieb ich zurück. Was hatte er mit mir gemacht? Zumindest konnte ich nicht behaupten, nicht gewarnt worden zu sein … Der Imperator stieg drei oder vier Stufen die Treppe zum Thron hinauf, bevor er sich mir wieder zuwandte. „Was habt Ihr früher gemacht?“, fragte er. „Ich war im Transportgewerbe tätig“, antwortete ich. Nicht zu viel preisgeben, wenn nicht ausdrücklich danach gefragt wird. „Ihr müsst eine eigenartige Gesellschaft sein“, urteilte er, „das ist doch keine Arbeit für eine Frau.“ „Also bei uns schon“, entgegnete ich und verkniff mir jeden weiteren Kommentar. Am besten gar nichts sagen. „Euer Urteil, Lord Vader?“, fragte der Imperator. „Sie ist machtblind und hat keinerlei Vorstellung von der Macht“, antwortete Vader, „Weder sie noch ihre Welt stellen für uns eine Bedrohung dar.“ „Ist das so?“, fragte der Imperator. Meinte er mich? „Ich habe Euch eine Frage gestellt“, keifte er. Er meinte mich. „Wie könnten wir?“, beeilte ich mich zu antworten, „Wir haben ja nicht einmal interstellare Raumfahrt …“ Der Imperator lachte gackernd. „Jetzt, Lord Vader, jetzt glaube ich Euch, dass diese Welt für uns keine Bedrohung darstellt“, sagte er und wurde übergangslos wieder ernst. „Erhebt Euch und nehmt Lord Vaders Lichtschwert“, befahl er. Ich stand mühsam auf (ich war definitiv nicht daran gewöhnt, so lange zu knien) und griff nach dem Metallzylinder, den mir Lord Vader reichte. „Zündet es“, befahl der Imperator. Zünden? Vielleicht da, dachte ich, drückte einen Knopf und hätte es vor Schreck beinahe wieder fallen gelassen, als eine rote „Klinge“ aus dem Zylinder herausschoss. Etwas ratlos hielt ich es in der Hand und bewegte die eigenartig vibrierend-summende Klinge hin und her. Vader machte eine schnelle Geste, das Lichtschwert erlosch und wurde mir gleichzeitig aus der Hand gerissen, flog geradezu in seine ausgestreckte Hand. Verblüfft sah ich ihm nach. „Das“, erklärte der Imperator, „ist eine von vielen Wirkungsweisen der Macht. Die Macht ist es, die uns unsere Stärke gibt. Sie ist ein Energiefeld, das alle Lebewesen erzeugen. Es umgibt uns, es durchdringt uns, es hält die Welt in ihrem Innersten zusammen.“ Dann wandte der Imperator sich ab, stieg die Treppen empor und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Thron nieder, anschließend wurde ich mit einer ungeduldigen Geste entlassen. „Entfernt Euch. Genießt, was mein Hof zu bieten hat!“, sagte er. Dann lachte er gackernd (schon wieder), während ich mich zurückzog und mich umzusehen begann. 

Die Leute, die sich hier aufhielten, waren durchaus gemischt – in aufwändige Roben gekleidete Höflinge und Senatoren, bescheiden gekleidete Bittsteller, würdevoll gekleidete Amtsträger und (etwas bescheidener gekleidete) Beamte, an den Rändern die allgegenwärtigen, rotgewandeten Wachen sowie Künstler in schriller, auffälliger Kleidung, junge Leute beiderlei definierbaren sowie undefinierbaren Geschlechts in Kleidung, die mehr von ihren Körpern enthüllte als verbarg, und dazwischen der eine oder andere Geschäftsmann in schlichter, funktionaler Kleidung. Oh. Das war interessant. Keine Militärs, jedenfalls keine in Uniform. Mein Gott, dachte ich, während ich umherging, die sehen mich an wie ein ganz besonders interessantes Exponat. Weil ich mit Vader gekommen war? Der Imperator mit mir gesprochen hatte? Beides? Was anderes? Dann fielen mir zwei junge Männer in Geschäftskleidung auf, die beieinander standen und sich angeregt unterhielten. Sollte ich es wagen? „Hi“, sagte ich im Vorbeigehen. Sie blickten auf. Ich stellte mich vor. Sie sahen mich an und ich bemerkte eine gewisse Verunsicherung an beiden. „Oh“, sagte schließlich der eine, „Wir sind unhöflich. Mein Name ist Gidean Kuat. Von Kuat Drive Yards.“ „Und ich bin Orlanth Sienar“, bemerkte der andere, „Von Sienar Systems.“ „Ihr beide wollt hier also was verkaufen?“, vermutete ich und sie lachten los. „Das ist nicht verkehrt“, erklärte schließlich Gidean, „Der Konzern meines Vaters baut für die Flotte neben anderem die Sternenzerstörer, die Familie meines Freundes hier liefert Fähren, TIE-Jäger und weiteres.“ „Hm“, meinte ich, „ich sehe hier aber keine Militärs. Außer vielleicht Lord Vader.“ Sie warfen sich Blicke zu, als hätte ich sie gerade bei irgendetwas Verbotenem ertappt. Ach, was seid ihr beide süß … „Ich bin neu hier und suche noch eine Arbeit“, fuhr ich fort, „Habt ihr einen Job für mich?“ „Nun, eigentlich nicht“, sagte Gidean, Orlanth stimmte ihm zu und beider Blick wanderte dabei auffälliger Weise in Richtung des Imperators und Lord Vaders. „Was meint Ihr“, fragte schließlich Orlanth, „Wenn der Imperator weitere Experimente mit dem Dimensionstor nicht verboten hätte – könnten wir dann Arbeitskräfte aus Eurer Welt anwerben?“ Hm, das mit dem Dimensionstor, war das nicht geheim? Egal. „Ihr habt Schwierigkeiten, an Arbeitskräfte zu kommen“, stellte ich fest, „Wollt mich aber nicht einstellen und fragt gleichzeitig nach der hypothetischen Möglichkeit der Anwerbung aus meiner Welt?“ Orlanth sah betreten drein und Gidean schien plötzlich etwas im Thronsaal entdeckt zu haben, was seine unbedingte, volle Aufmerksamkeit zu erfordern schien. Ich hingegen fing langsam an, mir Sorgen um meine Zukunft zu machen – wovon sollte ich hier eigentlich leben? Ich verabschiedete mich und überließ die beiden sich selbst, um noch ein wenig im Thronsaal herumzuwandern. Wer weiß, ob ich dazu jemals wieder Gelegenheit erhielt? Als nächstes kam ich mit drei älteren Männern in bescheidener Kleidung ins Gespräch, sie waren hier, um den Imperator um Hilfe gegen Piratenüberfälle zu bitten, ein Sternenzerstörer würde vermutlich schon ausreichen, um mit diesem Abschaum aufzuräumen … Ich bummelte weiter und unterhielt mich mit einem Musiker, oh ja, der Imperator umgab sich gerne mit Künstlern, wirkliches Interesse an der Kunst schien er jedoch nicht zu haben. Andererseits konnte man hier als aufstrebender Musiker Kontakte knüpfen, die sich einmal als nützlich erweisen mochten … Dann erregte ich die Aufmerksamkeit einer Reporterin, die mir ihr Aufnahmegerät vor das Gesicht hielt. „Was haltet Ihr von den Gerüchten über eine Rückkehr der Death-Watch oder den Ereignissen im Uoti-Sektor?“, fragte sie dann. Ähm. „Habe ich noch nie von gehört“, entgegnete ich wahrheitsgemäß. Vielleicht hätte ich mir doch einen Drink und eine ruhige Ecke suchen sollen? Dann versuchte sie es anders: „Es gibt Gerüchte über ein Experiment im Schlund-Forschungszentrum über die dauerhafte Etablierung eines Dimensionstors. Was könnt Ihr unseren Zuschauern darüber sagen?“ Da sieh mal einer an: Es gab also Wissende und Unwissende. „Diese Informationen sind klassifiziert“, antwortete ich, „Aber wenn Ihr genaueres herausfinden wollt, warum fragt Ihr dann nicht seine Lordschaft selbst?“ Bei diesen Worten deutete ich auf einen Punkt hinter ihr. Die junge Reporterin wurde blass und fuhr herum, suchte die Menge nach der auffälligen Gestalt Lord Vaders ab. Ich lachte sie aus und wandte mich ab, flanierte vorbei an Amtsträgern und Beamten, die an ihren Datenpads arbeiteten, miteinander in lebhafte Diskussionen vertieft waren oder ihre Assistenten herumschickten, ja, hier konnte man seine Steuergelder arbeiten sehen. Dann hatte ich eine denkwürdige Begegnung mit Senator Bail Organa von Alderaan (natürlich wusste ich damals noch nicht, um wen es sich handelte). Organa war ein gut aussehender, dunkelhaariger Mann mittleren Alters, stand alleine herum und war für einen Senator verhältnismäßig schlicht gekleidet. Ich grüßte höflich und hoffte auf freundlich-unverbindliches Geplauder, stattdessen bekam ich offene Feindseligkeit, im Wesentlichen deshalb, weil Organa mich für einen Parteigänger oder Verbündeten Vaders bzw. des Imperators hielt. Hm? Es gab Opposition? Ich verließ Organa und ging noch ein wenig umher, dann kamen zwei Wachen auf mich zu und geleiteten mich zurück zum Thron. „Wie ich sehe, habt Ihr bereits ein paar Bekanntschaften geschlossen“, sagte der Imperator und gackerte. Vader war erfrischend direkt. Verärgerte man ihn, merkte man das schnell und sei es nur deshalb, weil man plötzlich in seinem berüchtigten Würgegriff hing. Oder seine Faust ins Gesicht bekam. Der Imperator hingegen war da völlig anders … „Nachdem ich keine Verwendung für Euch habe, schenke ich Euch Lord Vader“, sagte der Imperator und wandte sich an Vader, „Wir haben schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, wie Ihr eine Eurer Frauen erwürgt oder ihr das Herz herausgerissen habt.“ Wie jetzt – Schenken? Erwürgen? Das Herz herausreißen? Kommandant Jir hatte doch von einem Veteranen gesprochen, der mich in seine Familie aufnehmen wollte? Dann erkannte ich, dass der Imperator seinen Stellvertreter und Vollstrecker, seinen zweiten Mann, den Oberkommandierenden der Flotte, hier vor Publikum bewusst demütigte und zwar ganz unabhängig vom Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Worte … Wie auch immer, Notiz an mich selbst: Vader ist ein gefährlicher Mann, Finger weg! Und der Imperator? Sollte dieser schreckliche Mensch doch sein Gift versprühen, vielleicht erstickte er ja irgendwann daran …

Schweigend verließen wir den Palast, gingen die Treppen hinab und über den weiten Platz zu der Fähre, mit der wir gekommen waren. Die Erlebnisse im Thronsaal und die Gespräche, die ich dort geführt hatte, gaben mir viel Stoff zum Nachdenken. Neben der Fähre wartete ein älterer Mann und mein spärlicher Besitz lagerte neben ihm. „Adal Vosh“, sagte Vader, als wir ihn erreichten, und der Mann verneigte sich militärisch knapp vor dem dunklen Lord. Anschließend wandte sich Vader an mich: „Adal Vosh hat unter mir gedient und sich bereit erklärt, Euch bis auf weiteres in seine Familie aufzunehmen.“ „Ich danke Euch, mein Lord“, sagte ich und neigte den Kopf, „Und ich bitte Euch, meine Entschuldigung für mein unbotmäßiges Verhalten im Schuld-Forschungszentrum anzunehmen.“ Vader neigte huldvoll den Kopf. „Wie hat der Imperator das gemeint“, fuhr ich fort, „dass er mich Euch schenkt?“ „Wie er es gesagt hat“, erklärte Vader, „Ich persönlich halte die Sklaverei für verwerflich und gebe Euch deshalb frei. Zumal das Imperium in gewisser Weise die Verantwortung für Euer Hiersein trägt.“ Das waren äußerst gewöhnungsbedürftige Sitten. „Lebt wohl“, sagte der dunkle Lord, wir verneigten uns ein weiteres Mal, Vosh nahm mein Gepäck und ich folgte ihm. Als wir ein Stück weit gegangen waren, wandte ich mich um und sah zurück, Vader stand neben seiner Fähre und blickte uns nach. Ich sah wieder nach vorne und lief hinter Vosh her, dann kamen wir an Treppen, die hinab und vom Palast wegführten. Hier blieb ich kurz stehen und sah ein letztes Mal zurück, Vader stand immer noch neben der Fähre und beobachtete uns. Fast schon resignierend wandte ich mich ab und folgte Vosh die Treppen hinunter: Schon wieder musste ich jemanden verlassen, mit dem ich inzwischen, nun ja, zumindest etwas vertraut war – ob ich ihn wohl jemals wiedersah?

Vader sah beiden nach, wie sie sich entfernten und schließlich die Treppen hinabstiegen, die vom Palast weg führten. Vosh würde dafür Sorge tragen, dass man ihr alles beibrachte, was sie wissen musste und ihr einen Ehemann suchen. Er, Vader, konnte sie nicht bei sich behalten, er hatte zu viel zu tun. Außerdem bestand immer die Gefahr von Anschlägen oder dass man sie entführen würde, um ihn zu Zugeständnissen zu bewegen. Es war unmöglich … Lügner, dachte er dann. Es gab Zeiten, da hatte die Vokabel „unmöglich“ für ihn keine Bedeutung gehabt, Gefahren hatten für ihn nicht existiert, und seit wann hielt Arbeit ihn von etwas ab, dass er tun wollte? Er hatte als Sohn versagt, als Jedi und als Ehemann – versagte er jetzt auch noch als Sith? Liebe … hatte weder Mutter noch Sirin gerettet, und sie würde auch SIE nicht retten …

Next chapter on January 20, 2021

You can read this in german?

Than please talk to me in german because my englisch is really very bad ...


	4. Imperial City, Teil I

A/N

Was ich noch sagen wollte …  
Diese Geschichte ist darauf angelegt, lange Zeit weitergesponnen zu werden. Im Augenblick befinden wir uns noch ganz am Anfang, während des Vorgeplänkels. Und es sind noch einige Fragen zu klären, so zum Beispiel:

Wie lebt es sich auf Coruscant? Und wie ist es so auf Arbeit?  
Verkraftet Rosalinda Kilian eigentlich alles gut oder bekommt sie auch mal Probleme?  
Ist es eine gute Idee, die Vergangenheit des dunklen Lords zu erforschen?

Ok, ich nehme die Eins und schreibe in diesem und im nächsten Kapital, wie es sich in Coruscant lebt und arbeitet. Da würde ich übrigens gerne mal Urlaub machen, gäbe es die Stadt wirklich und wäre dies möglich …

Um es abzukürzen: Ich sah Vader zunächst einmal nicht wieder. Und warum auch? Vader war ein Jemand. Der zweite Mann, der Stellvertreter und Vollstrecker des Imperators sowie der Oberbefehlshaber der Flotte. Ein Jemand, der garantiert viel zu tun hatte. Ich hingegen war ein Niemand. Ein Niemand, der dem Imperium, genauer gesagt Vader, dankbar sein musste, dass er mich nicht gleich getötet, irgendwo interniert oder auf dem nächsten Planeten ausgesetzt hatte. Warum genau sollte ER mich wiedersehen wollen? Egal. Immerhin hatte er jemanden gefunden, der mich vorläufig in seine Familie aufnehmen wollte, bis sich etwas für mich fand. Adal Vosh hatte unter Vader gedient und lebte jetzt mit seiner Familie am Rand von Imperial City (= das Regierungsviertel in der nördlichen Hemisphäre von Coruscant, in seiner Gesamtausdehnung vielleicht so groß wie Deutschland und Frankreich zusammen) in einem Bezirk, in dem hauptsächlich Beamte, Militärs und verdiente Veteranen lebten. Die Wohnanlagen waren verhältnismäßig klein und mit viel Tageslicht, es gab Parks, Sportanlagen, Einkaufszentren, Theater, Schulen und ähnliches, vom Imperium in Form von Besatzung und Sturmtruppen sah man nichts und sei es nur deshalb, weil die Leute, die das Rückgrat des Imperiums bildeten, hier zuhause waren. Die Umgebung wurde von Angestellten, Dienern und Droiden sauber und ordentlich gehalten, Kriminalität war fast unbekannt. Adal Vosh lebte zusammen mit seiner jugendlichen Tochter in einer weitläufigen Wohnung, Vosh’s Frau war bereits vor einigen Jahren gestorben und die drei Söhne mehr oder weniger außer Haus – als Kadetten auf Militärakademien oder schon im Dienst bei der Flotte und kamen deshalb nur selten zu Besuch (weshalb ich hier über sie auch nichts weiter berichten werde). Adals einzige Interessen schienen seine regelmäßigen Treffen mit dem Veteranenverein sowie Militär- und Flottenparaden im HoloNet zu sein. Seine Familie (und mich) behandelte er mit mildem Desinteresse – seine Söhne bedurften seiner nicht mehr und seiner Tochter gab das ungeahnte Freiheiten. Solange der Haushalt gut organisiert lief, hieß das. Aber Jen machte das schon und eine potentielle Komplizin wie ich kam ihr da gerade recht. Darüber hinaus hatte sie sich schon immer eine ältere Schwester gewünscht, so dass sie darauf bestand, dass ich bei ihr statt in ein (durchaus vorhandenes) freies Zimmer einzog. Jen war begeistert: sie schleppte mich zu Treffen mit ihren Freundinnen (meist in eine Art Tanzcafé oder in den Park), zu ausgedehnten Shoppingtouren (bei denen sie mir dieselben quietschbunten Klamotten andrehen wollte, die sie selbst so gerne trug) oder zu Partys, auf denen man ein paar Jungs kennen lernen konnte. Dabei kam ich mit den Müttern der jungen Frauen ins Gespräch, die Themen bewegten sich meist um Familiäres herum – die Kinder, die Männer, die Verwandtschaft. Andererseits vielleicht nicht weiter verwunderlich in einer absoluten Diktatur, die zu einer gewissen Willkür neigte. Jens Unternehmungen waren nicht nur leichtfertiger Natur, so engagierte sie sich regelmäßig in aktiver Nachbarschaftshilfe und leistete einmal in der Woche eine Art Zivildienst in einem Krankenhaus bzw. Pflegeheim. Vader hielt Wort und schickte meine Freilassungspapiere und ein paar Wochen später eine Einbürgerungsurkunde samt ID-Chip, der mich als Staatsbürger I. Klasse auswies (es gab auch Staatsbürger II. und III. Klasse, was mit jeweils unterschiedlichen Rechten und Pflichten verbunden war). Mit diesen Papieren wiederum konnte ich die staatlichen Schulen besuchen und meinen Abschuss nachholen, ein paar Monate intensives Lernen im Selbststudium inklusive ein paar praktischer Unterrichtseinheiten in der Schule führte zu einem Ergebnis, welches mich unter anderen zu einer mittleren Laufbahn im Staatsdienst und mehreren nachrangigen Studiengängen berechtigte. Nicht, dass ich in meinen Alter daran noch Interesse hatte, aber was man hat, das hat man … Jens primäres Lebensziel war die Heirat mit einem Offizier und die Gründung einer großen Familie, weshalb sie zwei- bis dreimal die Woche für jeweils ein paar Stunden Kurse in Haushaltsführung und Familienmanagement besuchte. Nachdem ich meinen Abschluss gemacht hatte, besuchte ich einen vergleichbaren Kurs, dieser war allerdings in erster Linie für Einwanderer gedacht, die planten, sich im Haushalt zu verdingen, weshalb der Unterrichtsstoff in sechs Wochen durchgepaukt wurde. Mir ging es dabei in erster Linie darum, einen vollständigen Einblick in die hiesigen Standards zu bekommen, ich hegte keinerlei Ambitionen, eine Stelle als Hausdame oder Gesellschafterin anzutreten und sei es nur deshalb, weil ich mich nicht von einer eingebildeten, überdrehten Oberschichtenfrau herumschikanieren lassen wollte, da half ich lieber Menschen, die der Hilfe wirklich bedurften. Theoretisch standen Frauen im Imperium alle Berufsfelder offen, praktisch waren sie (soweit sie überhaupt berufstätig waren) hauptsächlich in den Bereichen Haushalt, Service, Gesundheit und Pflege tätig (Ausnahmen bestätigten die Regel). Und natürlich in den Berufsfeldern „irgendwas mit Medien“ sowie der Mode- und Modelbranche (die Grenzen zur Prostitution waren bei letzterem fließend). Bürojobs, auch die Tätigkeit als Sekretär oder Assistent, waren hier ausgemachte Männerberufe, das Transportgewerbe sowieso. Trotzdem versuchte ich es und sprach ich bei verschiedenen Speditionen vor, wenigstens einen Job im Lager werden sie doch wohl für mich haben? Wie man es nimmt: die eine Hälfte wollte erst gar nicht mit mir reden und die andere Hälfte behauptete, keine Arbeit zu haben. Also: Arbeit für mich zu haben. Einer der Männer, mit denen ich sprach, gab mir den Tipp, es bei einem der Einkaufszentren zu versuchen, was ich dann auch tat, und hier klappte es schließlich doch noch. Sie stellten mich zunächst als Aushilfe ein, aber es gab eigentlich immer was zu tun: Einkaufskörbe und –wagen einsammeln, Waren kommissionieren und/oder in die Regale räumen, den Kunden die Einkäufe einpacken oder ihnen den Weg weisen … Jen und ihr Vater verstanden nicht, warum ich überhaupt arbeiten wollte, wenn ich nicht musste und sahen mir jeden Tag, an dem ich zur Arbeit ging, kopfschüttelnd nach. Vielleicht verstanden sie es wirklich nicht. 

„Sie hat WAS?“ fragte Vader. „Sie hat sich eine Arbeit gesucht“, wiederholte Adal Vosh. „Gebt ihr ihr nicht genug zu essen oder warum sonst sollte sie das tun?“, entgegnete der dunkle Lord. „Sie ist mir wie eine Tochter geworden“, verteidigte sich Vosh, „es mangelt ihr an nichts.“ Vader dachte nach. Wer weiß, was für eigenartige Sitten dort herrschten, wo sie herkam? Trotzdem … „Unterbinde das“, befahl er, „Und such ihr einen Mann.“ Dann würden sich solche Anwandlungen schon legen. „Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord“, sagte Adal Vosh und neigte den Kopf zu einem kurzen militärischen Gruß. Dann ging er. Vader sah ihm nach und unterdrückte den Impuls, ihn zurückzurufen und den Befehl zu widerrufen. Ein guter Kommandant änderte seine Befehle nicht nach Gutdünken und schon gar nicht, um einer vorübergehenden persönlichen Laune nachzugeben. Außerdem sagte ihm irgendetwas, dass diese Angelegenheit noch nicht vom Tisch war … 

Fünf Wochen verdiente ich gutes Geld mit meinem Hilfsarbeiter-Job, dann verbot mir Adal Vosh jede weitere berufliche Tätigkeit. Und suchte in seinem Umfeld nach einem Mann für mich. Mangels Handlungsoption machte ich gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, traf mich ein paar Mal mit den Männern, die er mir ausgesucht hatte und bemühte mich um Unvoreingenommenheit. Wer weiß, vielleicht fand ich ja auf diese Weise tatsächlich jemanden, der zu mir passte und der an was Ernsthaftem interessiert war? Leider war das nicht der Fall, was Adal zunehmend Sorgen zu bereiten schien, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Etwa zu dieser Zeit tauchte Adal Vosh jüngerer Bruder Kalar auf und zog ein – die Jungs sind ja schon aus dem Haus … Kalar war das schwarze Schaf der Familie: er war unehrenhaft aus dem Militärdienst entlassen worden und schmuggelte nach Ansicht der Familie Gewürz (das war eine halblegale Droge und kein Küchenkraut). Darüber hinaus war er weit herumgekommen und im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder jederzeit bereit, seine Kriegsgeschichten zu verbreiten; besonders gerne sprach er über die Klonkriege, die das Ende der Republik und den Aufstieg des Imperiums markierten. Kalar war zwar lediglich Pilot in einer Versorgungseinheit gewesen, aber auch da gab es einige Heldentaten, die zu vollbringen waren: Diebe daran hindern, Versorgungsgüter zu stehlen oder sie ihnen wieder abnehmen, Angriffe der Separatisten abwehren und mit Piraten kämpfen. Im Wesentlichen erinnerten seine Erzählungen an Papas Kriegsgeschichten, von denen man sich gerne unterhalten ließ, solange man nicht selbst unter einem Heuhaufen saß, darauf hoffend, dass der Feind sich endlich verzog … Sowohl Jen als auch ich lauschten ihm gerne, nur Adal wollte nichts davon wissen, meinte, dass Kalar in erster Linie wohl ein paar Kolonistentöchter vor der Jungfräulichkeit gerettet habe und setzte sich statt dessen demonstrativ vor den Bildschirm. Nur als es Kalar eines Abends nach ein paar alderaanischen Bierchen einfiel, über die Jedi-Generäle zu sprechen, die die Klonarmeen führten, ganz besonders aber über die Jedi-Meister Kenobi und Skywalker, unter denen er gedient haben wollte, da wurde Adal so richtig sauer und verbot seinem jüngeren Bruder das Wort – ob er uns alle ins Internierungslager bringen wollte? Nicht nur die Jedi konnten Gedanken lesen, Vader könne das auch. Dann pöbelte Kalar seinen älteren Bruder an, dass es ja nicht unbedingt nötig sei, ständig Aufträge von seinem ehemaligen kommandierenden Offizier anzunehmen, wenn er sich so sehr vor ihm fürchte, Adal pöbelte zurück, dass Kenobi und Skywalker seit dem Ende der Klonkriege verschwunden seien, vermutlich umgekommen in den allgemeinen Wirren oder im Rahmen der Order 66. Dann schwiegen sie. Vielleicht hätten sie besser weiter geschwiegen, aber Kalar fuhr fort und beendete Adals Satz: „Oder von Vader aufgespürt und getötet.“ Dann fielen Vokabeln wie Nerfherder, Wookieetreiber und Banthapodo, und danach hing der Segen im Hause Vosh erst einmal nachhaltig schief. Dabei war für den unvoreingenommenen Beobachter völlig klar, dass es hier um einen tieferliegenden persönlichen Konflikt der Brüder und nicht um den Dienst in der Flotte oder unter den Jedi-Generälen in den Klonkriegen ging. Ich wartete ab, bis Adal wieder zu einem seiner Veteranentreffen ging, dann sprach ich mit Kalar, jetzt wollte er aber nicht mehr über Klonkriege, Versorgungsgüter, Jedi-Meister, Order 66 und Lord Vader reden. Darüber hinaus war es interessant, in welch kurzer Zeit das Wissen über die Macht verschwunden war, für junge Leute wie beispielsweise Jen und ihre Freundinnen war die Macht nichts weiter als eine weitere altertümliche Religion, etwas, das bestenfalls in einem Holodrama stattfand, die geheimnisvolle magische Macht, ein Mittel, um Kinder zu erschrecken … Kalar schien überrascht, dass ich Vader persönlich kannte, ja nun, was heißt kennen, der Rest sei im Übrigen klassifiziert. Ende der Diskussion. 

Nach diesem Tag dauerte es fast zwei Wochen, bis ich Kalar ein weiteres Mal alleine traf und ihn um Hilfe bei der Suche nach einem Job und einer Wohnung bitten konnte. Kalar empfahl, es weiter draußen zu versuchen, das sei im direkten Vergleich zwar eine etwas heruntergekommene Gegend, allerdings seien dort die Möglichkeiten um einiges vielfältiger und vor allem hausten dort keine Kommissköpfe (seine Worte). Mit seiner Hilfe fand ich eine bescheidene, bezahlbare Wohnung, danach sprach er mit jemanden, den er von seinen Aktivitäten als Schmuggler kannte, der wiederum sprach mit jemanden anderen, der ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldete, dann durfte ich in einem halbstaatlichen Verteilerzentrum Probearbeiten: drei hochgepackte Paletten, die aus einem Zentrallager kamen und die an insgesamt elf Empfänger (ein paar Behörden, zwei Wohnungsbaugesellschaften und das Militär) in unterschiedlicher Sortierung versandt werden sollten. Das war kein grundsätzliches Problem, da ich solche Arbeiten schon einmal durchgeführt hatte (auch wenn es damals nicht um technische Ersatzteile, sondern hochpreisige Schokolade ging, das Prinzip war gleich), tat mir hier allerdings doch noch etwas schwer mit den mir unvertrauten technischen Bezeichnungen in einer fremden Sprache und Schrift. Die Männer tranken währenddessen zwei oder drei kühle alderaanische Bier und hielten Maulaffen feil, dann prüfte der Lagermeister meine Arbeit und meinte, dass er jemanden wie mich schon gebrauchen könne, da eine sorgfältige Arbeitsweise unabdingbar sei – schließlich wollte er vermeiden, dass Lord Vader eines schönen Tages auf der Matte stand, weil die Ersatzteile für die Turbolifte seines Flaggschiffs auf die falsche Palette gepackt worden waren ... Dann lachten die beiden (sie schienen sich hervorragend zu verstehen) und ich hatte den Job … Ich glaube, Kalar handelte aus reinem Opportunismus und um dem Imperium im Allgemeinen und seinem Bruder im Speziellen eins auszuwischen. Das wiederum machte mir ein schlechtes Gewissen, weshalb ich jeweils Abschiedsbriefe an Adal und an Jen schrieb: Ich dankte Adal, dass er mich in seine Familie aufgenommen und für mich gesorgt, nein, sich um mich gesorgt hatte, dass es mir leid tue, ich im Augenblick keinen Ehemann suche und ich ihn und den Seinen alles Gute wünsche. Jen dankte ich, dass sie mich an ihrem Leben teilhaben ließ, sie mir inzwischen eine gute Freundin geworden sei und dass ich darauf hoffte, diese Freundschaft eines Tages fortführen zu können … 

„Was soll das heißen: sie ist weg?“, fragte Vader barsch. Vosh kannte und fürchtete den hin und wieder plötzlich aufflackernden Zorn des dunklen Lords zur Genüge und wich furchtsam zurück. „Nun ja, sie hat ihre Sachen gepackt und ist weggegangen“, beeilte er sich zu sagen, „Sie sagte nicht, mit wem oder warum.“ Vader spürte, dass Vosh sehr wohl eine Vermutung in Bezug auf das wem und das warum hegte, doch ließ er dem treuen alten Offizier diese Notlüge durchgehen. „Sie hat uns zwei Schreiben hinterlassen“, fügte Vosh hinzu und reichte dem dunklen Lord Kilians Abschiedsbriefe. Vader nahm sie entgegen und las, dann drehte er seinen Sessel, sah hinaus auf die atemberaubende Kulisse Imperial Citys und ließ die Gedanken schweifen. Er griff nach der Macht und betrachtete die Möglichkeiten, die die Zukunft bot. Er sah Wahrscheinliches: Rebellion und Krieg, Tod und Verderben, den Griff nach der absoluten, totalen Macht … Er sah weniger Wahrscheinliches: Freundschaft und Respekt, Zuneigung und aufkeimende Liebe … Und Unmögliches: Erkenntnis, Vergebung und Erlösung – und all das war verbunden mit dieser einen Frau: Rosalinda Kilian. War es der Wille der Macht gewesen, sie hierhierzubringen und nicht nur ein gescheitertes Experiment? Der dunkle Lord beobachtete die heraufziehende Nacht und die verheißungsvoll leuchtenden Lichter Imperial Citys. Sollte er sie sich holen? Das war Leidenschaftlich. Und Verabscheuungswürdig. Verabscheuungswürdig Leidenschaftlich. Aber eben Leidenschaftlich. Die Leute verstanden einfach nicht die dunkle Seite der Macht …


	5. Imperial City, Teil II

A/N

So. Jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, wie es sich auf der dunklen Seite Coruscants lebt und arbeitet.  
Und wie Rosalinda Kilian und Darth Vader sich vertragen, wenn sie sich anlässlich einer Razzia wieder über den Weg laufen …

Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr: Ich hatte alle Brücken hinter mir abgebrochen und war auf mich alleine gestellt. Sogar Kalar war aus Imperial City und aus meinem Leben verschwunden, vermutlich um Schwierigkeiten mit dem Imperium im Allgemeinen und mit seinem Bruder im Speziellen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Beim Umzug nahm ich nichts mit außer der Kleidung und den Sachen, die mir Kommandant Jir an Bord der Devastator gegeben hatte, weshalb meine Credits natürlich nicht ausreichten, um die Zeit bis zum ersten Lohn zu überbrücken und ich mich nun zum ersten Mal im Leben gezwungen sah, Geld zu leihen bzw. mir einen Vorschuss geben zu lassen: tausend Credits von der Galaktischen Bank und drei Monatslöhne von meinem Arbeitgeber für Kaution, Miete und Nebenkosten sowie für ein paar Haushaltsgegenstände und Lebensmittel. Um nicht den Rest meines Lebens zurückzahlen zu müssen, arbeitete ich ein gutes halbes Jahr lang Doppelschicht, was nur deshalb ging, da die regulären Arbeitszeiten hier bei sechs Stunden pro Schicht lagen, trotzdem: zwölf Stunden Doppelschicht pro Arbeitstag über einen längeren Zeitraum sind hart. Sehr hart. Ein unbestreitbarer Pluspunkt war, dass meine Wohnung nicht nur in unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft zu meinem Arbeitsplatz, sondern auch nahe eines Regionalzentrums lag, in dem sich Behörden, Gesundheits-, Schulungs- und Einkaufszentren sowie sämtliche Freizeitmöglichkeiten konzentrierten. Ein halbe Stunde Fußmarsch brachte mich zum Hintereingang des Verteilerzentrums, so dass ich weder einen Speeder brauchte noch ein öffentliches Verkehrsmittel in Anspruch nehmen musste. Ich bemerkte nur zu schnell, dass es hier neben Rechtstaatlichkeit und Menschenrechten auch keinerlei Political Correctness gab, will sagen, als Frau unter lauter Männern musste ich mich erst einmal diverser unsittlicher Anträge und aggressiver verbaler Attacken erwehren, bevor die Männer mich in ihren Kreis aufnahmen und als „Mann ehrenhalber“ behandelten – sie redeten mit mir wie mit einem Mann, hörten mich an wie einen Mann und pöbelten mich gegebenenfalls an wie einen Mann ... Ich lernte die hier üblichen Maschinen und Transportfahrzeuge zu handhaben und zu bedienen und besuchte verschiedene Weiterbildungen, nach einem weiteren halben Jahr der Mühsal bekam ich eine Belobigung und deutlich mehr Geld, könnte mich jetzt also zufrieden zurücklehnen. Aber auch wenn die Männer mich regelmäßig zu ihren Sauftouren durch die Bars mitnahmen, fühlte ich mich zunehmend isoliert. Alleine. Daheim hatte ich wenigstens noch ein paar entfernte Verwandte, ein paar belastbare Freundschaften, zuverlässige Kollegen und eine gute, funktionierende Nachbarschaft gehabt. Die Familie von Adal Vosh hätte mir das alles sein können. Hatte ich überreagiert? Hätte ich bleiben sollen? Ich wurde mir nicht schlüssig und stellte diese Frage deshalb zurück. Außerdem gab es ja noch so viel zu entdecken … 

Nachdem mein Lebensunterhalt gesichert und meine Schulden zurückgezahlt waren, wollte ich mehr von dieser Welt sehen und verbrachte meine freien Tage gerne mit Ausflügen ins imperiale Zentrum bzw. den Senatsbezirk. Ich buchte zunächst die klassische Touristentour, bei der man unter anderem den Imperialen Palast, Lord Vaders Festung und den Republica 500 gezeigt bekam (von außen, verstand sich), dann wurde ich mutiger und besuchte den Imperialen Senat während einer Sitzungsperiode inklusive einer Führung durch das Gebäude (nur mit Voranmeldung), verbrachte ganze Tage im Galaktischen Museum sowie der CoCo-Town und auch die eine oder andere Nacht im Uscru-Vergnügungsdistrikt (jaja, ich weiß, das ist nicht ganz ungefährlich). Ich leistete mir sogar den Luxus, mir eine Aufführung in der Coruscant-Oper sowie eine weitere im Galaktischen Opernhaus anzusehen, das war beeindruckend, aber so teuer, dass ich mir diese Kurzweil künftig nur ganz gelegentlich würde leisten können. Dass ich überhaupt Mittel für solche Vergnügungen übrig hatte, lag schlicht daran, dass ich im Gegensatz zu meinem Umfeld keine Credits für Frauen oder Drogen ausgab, trotzdem – Reisen ins „Ausland“ (= andere Planeten) wie z.B. Naboo oder Alderaan würden vermutlich zeitlebens ein Traum bleiben …

Das Leben in dieser Region Imperial Citys unterschied sich grundlegend von dem zuvor: Männer und Frauen gingen häufig keine festen, dauerhaften Beziehungen ein, die Leute interessierten sich überwiegend für geistlose HoloNet-Shows, billige Drogen und schnellen Sex, fast überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass die Bullen korrupt waren. Hier wurde mir auch zum ersten Mal bewusst, wie verbreitet Gedanken- und Sorglosigkeit in Kombination Leichtsinn in dieser Welt eigentlich waren, die Menschen schienen manchmal regelrecht dumm zu sein. Das lag vielleicht an den Droiden, dem HoloNet und den Drogen, deren Dienste viele in Anspruch nahmen bzw. sie konsumierten, und das nicht erst seit wenigen Jahren oder Jahrzehnten (die Alte Republik vor dem Imperium existierte für einen Zeitraum von „mehr als tausend Generationen“, über das davor gibt es nur wenige belastbare Daten). Darüber hinaus waren die Bürger Coruscants und vieler anderer Kernwelten daran gewöhnt, von ihren jeweiligen Regierungen unterhalten und versorgt zu werden und gingen deshalb, wenn sie es denn konnten, jeder Art von Arbeit aus dem Weg, hausten lieber in einer heruntergekommenen Bude mit Drogen und einem billigen Flittchen im Arm, anstatt sich mit harter Arbeit was eigenes aufzubauen (auf der Arbeit glaubten deshalb zunächst viele, dass ich einen Kontrakt abarbeitete). Das wiederum führte zu Problemen vielerlei Art: Als erstes war die Kriminalität zu nennen, Einbrüche und Überfälle waren an der Tagesordnung, wenn Süchtige auf Entzug auf welchem Weg auch immer an Credits für ihre Droge kommen wollten. So hatte ich immer etwas „Opfergeld“ griffbereit in der Jackentasche und wurde in der gesamten Zeit, die ich dort lebte, lediglich zweimal um eine „Spende“ angegangen. Die meisten Menschen und Nichtmenschen, die hier lebten, machten sich in so einem Fall nicht die Mühe, die Polizei zu rufen – das kostete nur Zeit, man wurde verhört, musste Protokolle unterzeichnen und Formulare ausfüllen und das nur, damit man ein paar Wochen später ein Standardschreiben geschickt bekam, dass der Täter nicht ermittelt werden konnte … Die Behörden machten sich nicht die geringste Mühe, die Drogenkriminalität einzudämmen, wer mehrmals negativ aufgefallen war, wurde meist im Rahmen einer größeren Razzia festgenommen und verschwand dann. Wer Glück hatte, konnte sich auf einen zu kolonisierenden Planeten freuen, die weniger Glücklichen wanderten in ein Internierungslager und wer Pech hatte, ging nach Kessel oder Despreye, lebenslänglich dauerte hier meist zwei, drei Jahre … 

Aber auch Wasser und Heizung waren ein Problem, die Kosten für beides waren für Personen, die weder reich waren oder Sonderkonditionen bekamen, weil sie für den Staat oder das Militär arbeiteten, exorbitant. Weshalb ich nur heizte, wenn die Temperaturen in Richtung Gefrierpunkt sanken und mich ansonsten warm anzog. Das mit dem Wasser war schlimmer, ich konnte es mir schlicht nicht leisten, regelmäßig zu duschen, also erledigte ich die regelmäßige persönliche Körperpflege wie zu Großmutters Zeiten unter Zuhilfenahme einer Schüssel Wasser und Seife sowie eines Tuches, mit dem ich mich feucht abrieb. Es gab zwar Schallduschen, aber wer die nicht von klein auf gewohnt war, fühlte sich nach Gebrauch trotzdem nicht richtig sauber. Ein positiver Aspekt war, dass ich von meiner Wohnung aus freien Ausblick auf das Flugfeld meines Arbeitgebers hatte und deshalb jeden Abend wunderbare Sonnenuntergänge betrachten konnte, umgekehrt bedeutete dies aber, dass der Lärm und die Schadstoffbelastung durch die startenden und landenden Transporter enorm waren. Herumstreunende oder verwilderte Haustiere verschiedenster einheimischer und eingeschleppter Arten waren ebenfalls ein Problem, die intelligenteren von ihnen fanden immer wieder Mittel und Wege, in die Wohnungen zu gelangen und die Vorräte zu plündern … 

An den Abenden, die ich zuhause verbrachte, beschäftigte ich mich zu dieser Zeit intensiv mit einer in jeder Beziehung hochklassigen HoloNet-Serie (vergleichbar einer Fernsehserie, nur in 3-D), die sich in über zweihundert Episoden mit dem Jedi und Sith-Lord Revan befasste. Interessant war, dass man diese Produktion ohne weiteres auch in meiner Welt hätte zeigen können, das geneigte Publikum würde sie lediglich für ein weiteres Science-Fiction-/Fantasy-Spektakel halten. Inwieweit diese Geschichte nun Fakt oder Fiktion war und in welchem Verhältnis sie beides mischte, erschloss sich mir nicht, jedenfalls nahm man einerseits auf historische Personen Bezug, andererseits, vor allem gegen Ende hin, wies die Geschichte ein paar Logiklöcher auf, durch die man problemlos einen Sternenzerstörer hindurchmanövrieren konnte … Daneben wunderte ich mich, dass das Imperium, welches Kalar gemäß die Jedi jagen, töten und praktisch vollständig vernichten ließ, eine HoloNet-Serie produzieren und über den Sender gehen ließ, die eben diesen Orden und einen Jedi als Thema bzw. als Hauptperson präsentierte. Schließlich kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass es sich bei „Revan“ (so der Titel) um äußerst geschickte imperiale Propaganda handelte: Revan war ein Jedi, der nicht nur auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht fiel, sondern sowohl die Helle wie auch die Dunkle Seite der Macht verriet, und das nicht nur einmal. Er war ungehorsam, illoyal und machtgeil, führte Krieg, heiratete und hatte einen Sohn mit einer Jedi-Meisterin, willkommen auf der Dunklen Seite der Macht … 

Im Verteilerzentrum kam es zu dieser Zeit zu einem enormen Arbeitsüberhang und es waren vielerlei Probleme zu bewältigen, so wurden mehrere Sternenzerstörer in Dienst gestellt, die natürlich alle ausgerüstet und bemannt werden wollten (es schien sich um eine neue Baureihe zu handeln, sie sahen im Detail, vor allem bei den Brückenaufbauten, etwas anders aus als die Devastator, mit der ich hierher gelangt war), was wiederum bedeutete, dass mehr Ware umgeschlagen wurde, während es gleichzeitig zunehmend Schwierigkeiten bereitete, mehr Personal bzw. überhaupt Personal zu bekommen, weil viele junge Männer dann doch lieber zu den Sturmtruppen gingen (die die Klontruppen sukzessive ersetzen sollten), als beim Umschlag von Versorgungsgütern ins Schwitzen zu geraten. Wir bekamen deshalb vom Militär Kontrakt- und Kontingentarbeiter zugewiesen, auch unsere Abteilung wurde auf diese Weise um fünf weitere Mann verstärkt, trotzdem blieb die Situation chaotisch, unter anderem auch deshalb, weil das Verteilerzentrum erweitert wurde und die Bauarbeiten während des laufenden Betriebs stattfanden. Es gilt im Transportgewerbe ja fast schon als Standard, dass es während des gesamten Prozesses der Lagerung, des Umschlags und des Transports zu einem gewissen Schwund kommt, nicht normal ist hingegen, dass Sendungen palettenweise verschwinden. Was macht jemand eigentlich mit militärischen Versorgungsgütern, die nur auf einem imperialen Sternenzerstörer verwertbar sind? Ich dachte da durchaus in Richtung Sabotage, und da war ich offenbar nicht allein: eines regnerischen Spätherbstmorgens gab es plötzlich Unruhe und Geschrei, dann rannten drei Männer in Arbeitskleidung unter lauten „Razzia, Razzia!“-Rufen durch unseren Kommissionierungsbereich, kaum waren sie vorbei, ließen zwei unserer neuen Kontraktarbeiter alles stehen und liegen und schlossen sich den Flüchtenden an. Verblüfft sahen wir auf und den Männern hinterher, die wir für unsere Kollegen gehalten hatten, dann rannten Sturmtruppler vorbei, die sie verfolgten. Kurze Zeit später liefen weitere Sturmtruppen auf, gefolgt von Darth Vader. Die Sturmtruppler trieben unsere Gruppe zusammen und kreisten uns ein, wir knieten vor dem dunklen Lord und die beiden Männer, die das nicht tun wollten, wurden durch Tritte in die Kniekehlen dazu gebracht. Vader stolzierte zwischen uns umher, schien nach etwas zu suchen und blieb dann abwartend vor uns stehen. „Ihr“, sagte er dann, während er auf mich deutete und eine Geste des Erhebens vollführte. Ich stand auf und näherte mich ihm, blieb aber außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Ob er sich überhaupt noch an mich erinnerte? Ich hatte seit mehr als zweieinhalb Jahren nichts mehr von ihn gehört … Er winkte mich näher zu sich heran und hob dann die Hand. Dieser Mistkerl wollte bestimmt schon wieder meine Gedanken lesen. Ich hatte kaum zu Ende gedacht, da fing ich mir schon einen Rückhandschlag ein, der mich nach hinten wegtaumeln ließ. „Das habe ich gehört“, sagte er und krümmte Daumen und Zeigefinger halbkreisförmig. Es war zwar nur eine leichte Andeutung seines berüchtigten Würgegriffs, beschleunigte jedoch meine Denkprozesse – hm, ja, richtig, er war Telepath. Und konnte die Macht wirken … Allerdings brach das nicht meinen Widerstandsgeist. „Warum könnt Ihr nicht einfach danach fragen oder in einem Computer nachsehen?“, fauchte ich. „Mein Lord“, fügte ich an, als er nichts sagte und mir einfiel, mit WEM ich da sprach. Und ja, Vader konnte ein großartiger Schweiger sein, antwortete dann aber doch: „Weil die Informationen, nach denen ich für gewöhnlich suche, sich meist nicht in einem Computer befinden“, sagte er, „und die meisten Menschen es ablehnen würden, mich ihre Gedanken lesen zu lassen. Und DANN würde ich es auch ohne Einwilligung tun und wir sind wieder da, wo wir vorher waren.“ Ich sagte nichts, zweifelte aber seine Aussage in Bezug auf die Computer an und er merkte es. Natürlich merkte er es. Und er schien darüber nachzudenken. „Gut“, sagte er schließlich und wandte sich in Richtung des nächsten Computerterminals, „Versuchen wir es auf Eure Weise.“ Das überraschte mich dann doch und ich folgte ihm, während ich gleichzeitig und ganz deutlich ein paar fassungslose Blicke in meinem Rücken zu spüren glaubte. Vader aktivierte den Rechner mit Hilfe der Macht (Angeber) und wir blickten auf das Login, das blinkend einen Benutzernamen und ein Passwort verlangte. Vader wandte sich mir halb zu. „Und wie soll uns der Computer Eurer Meinung nach jetzt weiterhelfen?“, fragte er und klang dabei äußerst sarkastisch. Zielstrebig langte ich nach der Tastatur und tippte die kryptische Buchstaben- und Zahlenkombination in den Computer, die der Lagermeister auf der Rückseite dieser mit einem Markierstift hinterlassen hatte. „Das ist gegen die Sicherheitsvorschriften“, dröhnte Vader. Aber ganz gewiss war das gegen die Sicherheitsvorschriften. Der Klassiker. Der erste Ort, an dem ein Datendieb suchen würde ... Der Rechner fuhr hoch und ich öffnete die üblichen Programme. „Also“, sagte ich und kam mir ganz besonders schlau vor, „Was wollt Ihr wissen?“ „Ich suche Hinweise, mit wem die Männer, die wir verfolgt haben, in regelmäßigem Kontakt standen“, entgegnete Vader. Oh. Solche Informationen. Interaktionen. Die fanden sich vielleicht in meinem oder jemands anderen Unterbewusstsein, aber ganz bestimmt nicht in einem unserer Rechner. Verdammt. Da hatte ich mich jetzt selbst hineinmanövriert … „Können wir jetzt?“, fragte Vader, eine Spur ungeduldig, und streckte die Hand aus, aber statt meine Gedanken zu lesen, fuhr er mit den Fingern durch mein Haar, seine Hand wanderte in meinen Nacken, liebkosend fast, mach ruhig weiter … Plötzlich sah er jedoch alarmiert auf, stieß mich von sich und aktivierte sein Lichtschwert, dann kam eine Meldung über ComLink: „Mein Lord“, meldete ein Sturmtruppler, „wir haben sie.“

Next chapter on January 27, 2021

You can read this in german?

Than please talk to me in german because my englisch is really very bad ...


	6. Der Held ohne Furcht, Teil I

A/N

Die beiden neuen Kapitel beschäftigen sich mit zwei Fragen:  
1\. Ist es möglich herauszufinden, wer Darth Vader früher einmal war?  
2\. Was hält Darth Vader davon, wenn er merkt, dass ihm jemand hinterherspioniert?

In Teil II werden übrigens die Klonsoldaten Cody, Rex & Bly einen kurzen Gastauftritt haben.

Im Verteilerzentrum war die Razzia ein Thema, das lange in Erinnerung blieb, wohingegen im HoloNet nur eine kleine Meldung in der zweiten oder dritten Reihe kursierte, die darüber hinaus schnell wieder in der Versenkung verschwand. Soweit die Diebe während der Razzia nicht von den Sturmtruppen erschossen oder von Lord Vader getötet worden waren, verurteilte man sie als Saboteure und steckte sie ins nächste Internierungslager. Darüber hinaus war meinen Kollegen natürlich das außergewöhnliche Interesse aufgefallen, welches Vader an mir zeigte, weshalb sie mir ein wie auch immer geartetes Verhältnis mit dem dunklen Lord unterstellten und sich meine und Vaders mutmaßliche Vorlieben in lebhaften grafischen Details ausmalten. Und weil man Vader in der Öffentlichkeit weder jemals ohne Maske noch ihn etwas essen oder trinken sah, führte das zu weiteren wilden Spekulationen, beispielweise ob und auf welche Weise ein Cyborg überhaupt Sex haben konnte bzw. wollte und was die Zugangsvoraussetzungen dafür waren. Die würden doch bald mal ein anderes Thema finden? Trotzdem fing ich an, mir Gedanken zu machen: Was genau hatte Vader eigentlich von mir gewollt? Und warum zeigte er erst Interesse und ließ sich dann nicht mehr blicken? Wusste er nicht, wie er es anstellen sollte oder wollte er sich nur wieder in Erinnerung bringen? Vader war des Öfteren im HoloNet zu sehen, meist stand er dann neben dem Imperator oder anderen Würdenträgern, alternativ hielt er Reden am Tag des Imperiums oder zu anderen wichtigen Anlässen, und das durchaus eloquent. Die gängigen Vergnügungen sowie gesellschaftlichen Events, bei denen der Imperator so gerne als eine Art guter Onkel oder wohlwollender Vater auftrat, schien er hingegen zu meiden wie der Teufel das Weihwasser. Warum eigentlich? Ja, warum? Und dann hatte ich die grandiose Idee, ein paar Nachforschungen über Lord Vader anzustellen; auf den Gedanken, dass mächtige Männer, über die es keine weiteren Informationen in den öffentlich zugänglichen Medien und Archiven gab, dies möglicherweise genauso wollten, kam ich in diesem Augenblick nicht. Getragen von Begeisterung für mein Vorhaben nahm ich meine Überstunden und verbrachte die nächsten fünf Wochen zuhause mit Recherchearbeiten vor dem Bildschirm, nur gelegentlich verließ ich meine Wohnung für Einkäufe oder Spaziergänge. Ich begann an dem Punkt, an dem Vader nach dem Ende der Klonkriege plötzlich an der Seite des Imperators auftauchte, was allerdings gar nicht so einfach war: das HoloNet archivierte zwar so ziemlich alles, was über den Sender ging, andererseits fehlte es an Einordnung und Zusammenhang. Verkompliziert wurde das Ganze, weil es keine Nachschlagewerke vergleichbar dem Brockhaus oder einer Wikipedia gab, außerhalb des akademischen Betriebes existierten praktisch keine Aufsätze, Kommentare oder Abhandlungen über historische Ereignisse, vermutlich Mangels Interesse der Staatsbürger. Hier also das Ergebnis meiner Nachforschungen: Darth Vader wurde im HoloNet zum ersten Mal im Zusammenhang mit der Order 66 genannt, als er gemeinsam mit der 501. Legion in den Jedi-Tempel eindrang und dort systematisch alle Jedi tötete bzw. töten ließ. Die Jedi, die sich nicht im Tempel aufhielten, wurden von diesem Befehl völlig überrascht und fielen meist sofort durch die Hände ihrer eigenen Klontruppen, unmittelbar darauf erklärte Kanzler Palpatine vor dem Senat, dass die Jedi einen Umsturz geplant und nun als Verräter entlarvt worden waren. Unter dem „donnernden Applaus“ (so ein Kommentator) der Senatoren verfügte Palpatine als Reaktion auf diese Krise und zur Schaffung einer neuen Ordnung die Umwandlung der Republik in das Erste Galaktische Imperium mit sich selbst als Imperator an der Spitze. Gleichzeitig löschte Darth Vader die Führungsriege der KUS (= Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme, die Opponenten der Alten Republik in den Klonkriegen) vollständig aus. Palpatine befahl die Abschaltung aller Kampfdroiden und die Klonarmee wurde zur neuen Armee des Imperiums, damit endeten die Klonkriege und begann das Imperium. Zu diesen Ereignissen existierte zwar reichhaltiges Bildmaterial von Palpatine, wie er Reden hielt oder Interviews gab, Darth Vader schien hingegen ein Phantom zu sein. Ein Phantom, welches die nächsten Wochen in der Versenkung verschwand und erst wieder auftauchte, als er dem Imperator den Kopf eines der wenigen Jedi vor die Füße legte, der die Order 66 überlebt hatte. Diese Meldungen wiederholten sich, Vader jagte und tötete alle Jedi, die dem Massaker zunächst entkommen waren, darüber hinaus alle nennenswert Machtbegabten, die er finden konnte. Wurde darüber zunächst an prominenter Stelle berichtet, rutschten die entsprechenden Meldungen in den Medien im Laufe der Zeit immer weiter nach hinten und gerieten schließlich in Vergessenheit. Am Ende dieser gut drei Jahre umfassenden Phase gab es dann noch einen etwas nebulösen Vorfall mit Lord Vaders Sternenzerstörer, der Devastator, in dessen Folge sowohl der nautische Wachoffizier als auch der Rudergänger von Vader getötet worden waren – der eine gab besoffen Befehle und der andere stellte sie nicht in Frage ... Wer glaubt, dass Vader nur so zum Spaß Leute tötet, liegt falsch: Für diesen Vorfall wären die beiden in dieser Welt umstandslos vor das nächste Militärgericht gezerrt und danach erschossen worden, weshalb mir auch die reißerische Berichterstattung der Medien in diesem Zusammenhang unverständlich blieb. Dann gab es wieder eine Lücke in der Berichterstattung, Vader verschwand über Monate und als er wieder auftauchte, war sein Überlebensanzug bzw. seine Rüstung auf subtile Weise verändert (mir fielen vor allem das flachere „Bedienfeld“ auf seiner Brust als auch die jetzt nicht mehr dunkelorangen, sondern tief dunkelroten Augenlinsen auf). Auch die Schmerzen, die er vorher beim Knien vor dem Imperator und anderen Bewegungsabläufen zu haben schien, waren jetzt verschwunden. In den folgenden beiden Jahren war Vader häufiger in der Öffentlichkeit zu sehen, an seiner Seite die schöne junge Frau, die er geheiratet hatte. Noch öfter war er allerdings Thema in den Klatschspalten; seine Ehefrau pflegte der Berichterstattung nach einen lockeren, toleranten Lebenswandel und redete in Interviews schlecht über ihren Ehemann. Vader schien das gleichgültig zu sein und war darüber hinaus oft wochen-, manchmal auch monatelang irgendwo in der Galaxis unterwegs. Das ging solange, bis sie auf einer Party in seiner Gegenwart damit prahlte, ihn hintergangen, betrogen und ausgenommen zu haben (Vader war einer der reichsten Männer der Galaxis) und zu spät bemerkte, dass sie damit zu weit ging. Vader erdrosselte seine Frau, brach ihr das Genick und riss ihr anschließend im Wortsinn das Herz aus dem Leib. Ob er das alles mit roher körperlicher Gewalt oder mit der dunklen Seite der Macht bewerkstelligte, blieb unklar, einig war sich die Presse nur in einem – Vader war ein Monster! In diesem Kontext kam dann das Gerücht auf, dass Lord Vader am Verschwinden von Senator Amidala (?) beteiligt gewesen sei, unmittelbar vor dem Ende der Klonkriege. Dann verschwand Vader erneut, für mehr als ein Jahr, und als er diesmal wieder auftauchte, gab es mehr als nur eine Änderung an seinem Erscheinungsbild. Seine Kleidung war jetzt eindeutig eine Rüstung und kein Überlebensanzug mehr (das Bedienfeld fehlte), die Augenlinsen waren schwarz, die Maske war subtil verändert worden und wirkte jetzt insgesamt feiner, ja, fast elegant. Das Monster hatte sich gehäutet, befand die Pressemeute und lechzte nach mehr … Was danach geschah, blieb etwas schwammig, Vader und der Imperator schienen Diskrepanzen zu haben, Vader nahm sich in Folge die Flotte und räumte mit den schlimmsten Missständen auf, während der Imperator weiterhin den Senat beherrschte. Jetzt hatte ich das HoloNet umgegraben und immer noch nicht herausgefunden, wer der Mann hinter der Maske eigentlich war, in gewisser Weise schien Vader als Person nicht zu existieren. Weil ich nicht weiterkam und im Augenblick genug davon hatte, den größten Teil des Tages zu Studienzwecken vor dem Bildschirm zu sitzen, nahm ich Kontakt zu Jen auf. Wir trafen uns in einer Kaffeebar in einem der Einkaufszentren, Jen redete wie ein Wasserfall und fragte nach allen Details meines neuen Lebens; wie anrüchig diese Gegend Leuten wie Jen und ihrer Familie galt, konnte ich daran ablesen, dass Jen in Gesellschaft zweier ihrer Brüder gekommen war, die sich zwar an die Bar zurückgezogen hatten, uns aber nicht aus den Augen ließen. Schließlich lud Jen mich zu den Feiertagen zu sich nach Hause ein, nein, Vater hatte nichts dagegen und wusste von ihren Plänen. Diese Feiertage waren die klassische Wintersonnenwendfeier mit Brauchtumspflege, Kerzen und bunten Lichtern, üppigen Mahlzeiten und reichlich Alkohol. Welche dieser Traditionen noch original-einheimischer Coruscanti-Brauch und welche importiert waren, ließ sich nicht mehr feststellen, die meisten Personen (ich schließe hier Nichtmenschen ausdrücklich mit ein) versammelten sich zur dunkelsten und kältesten Jahreszeit ja nur zu gerne um ein wärmendes Feuer, und wenn man nicht zu genau hinsah, konnte man diese Festtage fast für Weihnachten halten … Am späten Nachmittag des letzten Feiertages kehrte ich nach Hause zurück, nicht ohne Jen zuvor versprochen zu haben, dass wir uns künftig wieder öfters sehen würden. Ich legte mich bald hin und schlief aus, die nächsten beiden Tage verdöste ich auf der Couch oder verbrachte die Zeit mit Nichtstun, dann nahm ich meine Studien wieder auf, jetzt beschäftigten mich die Alte Republik und die Ereignisse, die zur Gründung des Imperiums geführt hatten. Zunächst einmal ähnelte die Alte Republik am ehesten der Altrömischen Republik: bei beiden war das wichtigste politische Gremium der Senat (wenngleich der römische Senat kein gewähltes Parlament war). In Krisenzeiten wurden in beiden Republiken Einzelpersonen zeitlich befristete Sonderrechte übertragen, und beide endeten, dass mit eben diesen Sonderrechten ausgestattete Personen die Republik in ein Imperium umwandelten. Aber bis dahin existierte die Alte Republik für „mehr als tausend Generationen“, die allermeiste Zeit als Großmacht, und zwar mit den typischen Problemen einer Großmacht: Von ein paar Welten kurz nach der Gründung war die Mitgliederzahl stark angewachsen, sodass es praktisch unmöglich wurde, die vielen unterschiedlichen, einander widersprechenden Interessen zu berücksichtigen. Das vor dem Hintergrund, dass so ziemlich alle Planeten nicht wegen des „Was können wir für die Republik tun?“ sondern wegen des „Was kann die Republik für uns tun?“ beigetreten waren. In den Randregionen fühlten sich weite Teile der Bevölkerung vom Senat und von den Konzernen ausgebeutet und übervorteilt, und das nicht ganz zu Unrecht. Auf den Kernwelten wiederum herrschte die Ansicht vor, dass „der Rand“ immer nur um Hilfsgelder bettelte, aber nichts von selbst auf die Reihe bekam bzw. die so großzügig gewährten Gelder nicht zurückzahlen konnte oder wollte. Dazu noch die allgemein üblichen, weit verbreiteten Krankheiten Nepotismus, Lobbyismus und Korruption. Aber auch innerhalb der einzelnen Republikwelten eskalierten immer wieder politische, ethnische und wirtschaftliche Konflikte, dazu kam, dass Interessengruppen aller Art versuchten, weitere Welten für ihre Sache zu gewinnen, sei es durch großzügige Hilfslieferungen oder durch das Schüren von Konflikten, manchmal auch beides. Die Alte Republik stand dem machtlos gegenüber, auch im Senat konnte häufig keine Einigung erzielt werden, wurden Ausschüsse und Unterausschüsse gebildet und das ging häufig solange, bis das Problem sich von selbst erledigte oder der Vorgang im Dschungel der Bürokratie verschwand. Die sogenannte Naboo-Krise beschleunigte diesen Prozess: um gegen die vom Senat verabschiedete Besteuerung der Handelsrouten zu protestieren, errichtete die Handelsföderation eine Militär-Blockade um den eigentlich unbedeutenden Agrar-Planeten Naboo – also ich hab‘ jetzt nicht wirklich verstanden, warum der Protest der Handelsföderation gegen die Besteuerung der Handelsrouten sich in der Blockade eines an dieser Initiative nicht weiter beteiligten Planeten ausdrückte … Die Republik erwies sich wieder einmal als handlungsunfähig, weshalb Königin Amidala einen Misstrauensantrag gegen den damaligen Kanzler, Finis Valorum, stellte. In Folge wählte der Senat Sheev Palpatine zum Kanzler, den bisherigen Senator Naboos. Königin Amidala hingegen entschied sich, das Heft des Handelns in die Hand zu nehmen, kehrte nach Naboo zurück und es gelang mit der Hilfe der Jedi und einer einheimischen amphibischen Spezies, den Gungan, die Blockade zu brechen und die Handelsföderation aus dem System zu werfen. Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen? Wie man’s nimmt … An den Problemen der Alten Republik änderte das jedenfalls nichts, schließlich traten tatsächlich Planeten (vor allem aus den Rand-Territorien) aus der Republik aus. Zwar beklatschten es zunächst weite Teile der Bevölkerung (vor allem der Kernwelten), die „Parasiten und Schmarotzer“ endlich los zu sein, aber letztendlich und unter dem Strich schadete der Austritt dieser Welten allen Beteiligten. Schmuggler und Kriminelle freute das, da ihre Dienste in dieser Situation zunehmend gefragt waren bzw. niemand mehr da war, der ihnen Einhalt gebieten konnte oder wollte. Und dass nun zahlreiche planetare Regierungen gezwungen waren, Sozialleistungen und Subventionen zu kürzen, verbesserte die Situation nicht wirklich. Diese Gemengelage brachte der Bewegung des politischen Demagogen Count Dooku rasch Zuwachs. Der ehemalige Jedi und von manchem als „politischer Idealist“ beschriebene Dooku schien der klassische Berufsrevolutionär aus wohlhabendem Hause zu sein, der lang und breit über die Bedürfnisse „des Volkes“ referieren konnte, aber schnell seine Volkstümlichkeit verlor, wenn „das Volk“ nicht so wollte wie er und/oder seine Hintermänner es wollten … Dooku erklärte sich zum Anführer eines neuen Bündnisses, der „Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme“ (= die KUS). Die Konföderation fand regen Zulauf und die Separatisten-bewegung wuchs. Dookus Vorstellung war im Wesentlichen, dass sich die Welten des Äußeren Randes von der Ausbeutung durch die Kernwelten und deren schädlichen Einflüssen lösen und sich in einer solidarischen Union zusammenschließen sollten, um wirtschaftlich autark zu werden, was meiner Meinung nach nichts weiter als eine Neuauflage der Alten Republik darstellt, mit Dooku und seinen Hintermännern als neue Machthabern. Etwa zu dieser Zeit endete die maximal mögliche Amtszeit Kanzler Palpatines, doch beugte man für ihn die Gesetze und verlängerte sein Mandat auf unbestimmte Zeit, da der Senat hoffte, dass er Sicherheit und Stabilität wieder zurück in die Galaxis bringen konnte. Doch stattdessen bekam die Galaxis die Klonkriege. Und in Folge das Imperium.

An meinem letzten freien Tag saß ich noch spätabends vor dem Bildschirm und arbeitete mich schon etwas lustlos durch eine Dokumentation, die den Alltag der Jedi-Generäle Kenobi und Skywalker beleuchtete (genau jenen, wegen derer sich Adal und Kalar Vosh gestritten hatten). Das HoloVid startete mit Bildmaterial, welches Skywalker und Kenobi beim Posieren mit ihren Lichtschwertern oder in ihren Starfightern zeigte – die Generäle Skywalker und Kenobi hatten sich tatsächlich für so etwas hergegeben? Dann kamen mir vergleichbare Public-Relations-Videos aus meiner Welt in den Sinn, so beispielsweise der russische Regierungschef Wladimir Putin beim Angeln, als Judoka oder mit nacktem Oberkörper hoch zu Ross … Hauptsächlich war Kenobi zu sehen: Kenobi und die Klonsoldaten, Kenobi im Lazarett, Kenobi beim Evakuieren der Zivilbevölkerung, Kenobi beim Jedi-Training, Kenobi im Interview … Skywalker hingegen schien eher der medienscheue Typ zu sein: es wurde zwar über ihn geredet (Kenobi sprach von ihm als den „Auserwählten“, die Medien nannten ihn den „Held ohne Furcht“, die Klonsoldaten hielten ihn für ein „Flieger-As“ und Kanzler Palpatine sprach von ihm als seinen „Freund“), man sah ihn im Training mit Kenobi, im Gespräch mit einem Zivilisten, beim Schrauben an seinem Starfighter und ansonsten fast nur im Hintergrund. Eine kurze Bildsequenz ging mir jedoch noch lange nach: sie zeigte Skywalker im Halbprofil, mit vom Wind zerzaustem Haar, wie er etwas zu beobachten schien, das in weiter Ferne lag, stolz und frei, dann sah er kurz zur Seite und lächelte jemandem zu (der nicht im Bild zu sehen war), und er sah dabei so glücklich aus, als wäre dies der glücklichste Moment in seinem Leben … Ich sah die Dokumentation bis zum Schluss, sogar den Abspann (meist kam ganz am Ende noch etwas aus der Sparte „Pleiten, Pech und Pannen“), diesmal sah man, wie Skywalker den Rausschmeißer gab: er deutete mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf den Kameramann und drohte: „Hört auf, mir die Kamera ins Gesicht zu halten oder ich werfe Euch aus der Luftschleuse …“ Auch wenn er dabei lachte und scherzte, lief es mir in diesem Augenblick eiskalt den Rücken hinab: die Haltung, der Gestus, die Stimme – das war doch Darth Vader?! Nur ohne Rüstung, Maske und Helm … Um sicher zu sein, sah ich mir die Sequenz ein weiteres Mal an. Und wieder. Und noch einmal. So lange, bis ich absolut überzeugt war: Anakin Skywalker, der „Held ohne Furcht“, war Darth Vader!


	7. Der Held ohne Furcht, Teil II

Am nächsten Morgen ging ich wieder zur Arbeit, kommissionierte Ersatzteile, lachte über Witze und Späße und machte selbst welche, doch in Wahrheit beschäftigte mich noch immer das Ergebnis meiner Nachforschungen: War Darth Vader der legendäre Jedi-General und „Held ohne Furcht“ Anakin Skywalker? Ganz sicher konnte ich mir da natürlich nicht sein, es konnte sich auch um eine zufällige Ähnlichkeit handeln, aber eigentlich glaubte ich das nicht. Dass bisher noch niemand diese Geschichte ausgegraben und in den Medien herumgezerrt hatte, sprach zwar eher dafür, dass meine Vermutung falsch war, denn welcher Reporter würde sich so eine Geschichte entgehen lassen? Andererseits – wem gehörten die Medien hier eigentlich und warum sollte jemand überhaupt daran interessiert sein herauszufinden, wer Darth Vader früher einmal war, wenn man es überhaupt in Betracht zog, dass Vader früher einmal ein anderer war? Ich sprach im Kollegenkreis das Thema „Klonkriege“ und „Anakin Skywalker“ an, bekam aber außer ein paar Kriegsgeschichten und einen Sack voller Verschwörungstheorien nicht viel Substanzielles. Ja, Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi, die kannten die Älteren noch von früher aus dem HoloNet, die „Helden ihrer Kindheit und Jugend“, für die Jungen hingegen waren die Jedi bestenfalls nichts weiter als Anhänger einer altertümlichen Religion und schlimmstenfalls Verräter, die das Imperium aus gutem Grund ausgemerzt hatte. Abends blieb ich deshalb immer noch gerne zuhause und scannte das HoloNet, suchte nach Schlachten und Vorgängen rund um den Krieg, vor allem aber suchte ich nach weiterem Bildmaterial von Anakin Skywalker, das meine Theorie stützte (oder widerlegte). Es erwies sich aber als schwierig, überhaupt etwas über General Skywalker zu finden, wie konnte es sein, dass von jemandem mit diesem Bekanntheitsgrad praktisch keine Spuren mehr existierten? Die einzig vernünftige Erklärung dafür war, dass jemand das genau so wollte und deshalb das HoloNet bereinigt hatte. Ich recherchierte weiter und stellte fest, dass der Anlass für die Klonkriege, wie es bei Kriegen so oft ist, verhältnismäßig banal war: es begann alles mit einem Attentatsversuch auf die mittlerweile als Senatorin dienende ehemalige Wahl-Königin von Naboo, Padme Amidala. Der tiefere Grund sowohl für den Krieg als auch für das Attentat erschloss sich mir hingegen nicht und das HoloNet schwieg sich dazu aus. Wie auch immer: Der Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi verdächtigte den Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett als Drahtzieher des Mordanschlags und folgte ihm erst nach Kamino und dann nach Geonosis, wo er auf Count Dooku traf. Aus irgendwelchen nicht weiter kommunizierten Gründen hielten sich auch Anakin Skywalker und Padme Amidala auf Geonosis auf und sollten in der Arena hingerichtet werden. Angesichts der mittlerweile enormen Bedrohung der Republik durch die Separatisten erteilte der Senat dem Kanzler schließlich Sondervollmachten und Palpatine nutzte diese, um die „Große Armee der Republik“ ins Leben zu rufen. Da passte es gut, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi soeben auf Kamino eine für diese Krise wie geschaffene Armee in der Endphase der Produktion entdeckt hatte … Die Jedi waren überrascht, dass die Republik diese angeblich im Auftrag des Ordens erstellte Klonarmee besaß und reagierten zunächst ablehnend auf das Ansinnen, die Klone einzusetzen. Eines der angesehensten Mitglieder des Jedi-Rates, Yoda, reiste nach Kamino, um die Klone in Augenschein zu nehmen, während eine große Gruppe von Jedi nach Geonosis flog, um die Hinrichtung der Gefangenen zu verhindern und die Führung der KUS auszuschalten. Die Hinrichtung von Kenobi, Skywalker und Amidala konnte verhindert werden, doch zeigte sich, dass die Jedi zahlenmäßig viel zu unterlegen waren, um den Konflikt militärisch gewinnen zu können; erst die in letzter Sekunde eingreifenden Klontruppen unter der Führung von Yoda konnten die Überlebenden retten und aus der Arena bringen. Gleichzeitig war jedoch die Schlacht zwischen der Klonarmee und den Kampfdroiden bereits in vollem Gange. Als ich mir die Aufzeichnungen im HoloNet ansah, begann ich mich erneut zu fragen, ob die hier alle ein bisschen dumm waren? Gab es hier eine Substanz im Wasser, die negativ auf die Intelligenz wirkte oder war das eine ansteckende Krankheit? Da gibt es in der Landschaft von Geonosis so schöne Felsformationen, auf denen man völlig problemlos ein paar Flak-Stellungen sowie Artillerie bzw. deren hiesige Äquivalente hätte draufstellen und die anrückende Droidenarmee ins Kreuzfeuer nehmen könnte, und was machen sie? Klonarmee und Droidenarmee rennen aufeinander zu wie Barbarenhorden, nicht einmal eine Formation ist erkennbar … Dann haben sie diese schönen Acclamator-I-Klasse-Angriffstransporter, die auf Grund gehen können – warum landen sie nicht eines dieser Schifflein direkt auf der Droidenarmee? Dann wäre zumindest dieses Problem gelöst. Oder platt, um genau zu sein. In den ersten Kriegsmonaten war die Klonarmee noch nicht vollständig einsatzbereit und deshalb war ein entschlossener, frühzeitiger und konzentrierter Schlag gegen die KUS gar nicht möglich. Die Separatisten hingegen nutzten diese Zeit, um ihre Verteidigungspositionen zu stärken und strategisch wichtige Positionen entlang der Hyperraumrouten zu besetzen. Die Jedi wiederum waren Jahrtausende lang „Hüter des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit“ gewesen und nun mit ihrer neuen Rolle als Führer einer Armee überfordert, dienten aber nichtsdestotrotz als Kommandanten und Generäle, was allein schon Irrsinn war. Ich las die öffentlich zugängliche Aufzeichnungen und sah HoloVids, die den weiteren Verlauf des Krieges dokumentierten, verfolgte die Berichte, die den Ruf von Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker begründeten – der „Verhandlungsführer“ und der „Held ohne Furcht“. Zwei Freunde, unverbrüchlich. Die besten Männer des Jedi-Ordens. DAS Team … Man konnte in allen Aufzeichnungen über die Klonkriege sehr schön beobachten, wie die Jedi mehr und mehr in diesen Konflikt hineingezogen wurden und schließlich galaxisweit in die Kämpfe und Schlachten verwickelt wurden. Was machte ein mit dieser Rücksichtslosigkeit und Brutalität geführter Krieg eigentlich mit den Jedi? Jedi, deren eigentliche Aufgabe die des Friedenshüters war? Das Ende des Krieges wurde schließlich von einer Reihe großer Schlachten eingeleitet, die später unter dem Begriff „Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand“ in die Geschichte eingehen sollten. In diesen Feldzügen begann sich das Blatt langsam zugunsten der Republik zu wenden und die KUS wurde mehr und mehr von ihren strategischen Schlüsselpositionen vertrieben, während plötzlich zahlreiche ihrer Geldquellen austrockneten und Unterstützer von der Bildfläche verschwanden. Drei Jahre nach Geonosis startete die KUS schließlich einen Großangriff auf Coruscant, um eine Entscheidung zu erzwingen. Der von der Konföderation entführte Kanzler der Republik, Palpatine, wurde von Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker befreit, Count Dooku verlor dabei unter nie ganz geklärten Umständen sein Leben (genauer gesagt, seinen Kopf), die Führungsebene der KUS hingegen konnte wieder einmal entkommen. Die Suche nach den Führern der Konföderation wurde mit aller Kraft fortgesetzt, schließlich gelang es, sie auf Utapau zu lokalisieren. Der Jedi-Rat schickte Obi-Wan Kenobi, der auf Utapau mit Einheiten der Klonarmee gegen die Droidenarmee vorging. An diesem Punkt war der Krieg für die KUS verloren, Palpatine gab die Order 66, Vader marschierte in den Jedi-Tempel und der Senat beklatschte den neuen Imperator … Was in den Medien wie eine spontane Bestätigung Palpatines durch Akklamation wirkte, war mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit das Ergebnis langjähriger Vorarbeiten, immer wieder waberten Gerüchte durch das HoloNet, wurden unter anderem der Kuat von Kuat, das Haus Tagge, die Sienar-Familie und der Tarkin-Clan genannt. Für die Masse der Bevölkerung stellte das Kriegsende schlicht eine Verbesserung der Lage dar, man muss sich vor Augen halten, dass in diesem Konflikt mehrere hundert MILLIARDEN Menschen (einschließlich ebenso intelligente und empfindungsfähige Nicht-Menschen) den Tod fanden. Weniger durch die Kriegshandlungen an sich, sondern durch die in Folge auftretenden Versorgungsengpässe, Energieknappheit, Seuchen und kriminelle Banden. Mit Zustimmung des Senats ließ Palpatine seinen Worten Taten folgen, wurde eine Reihe von Gesetzen zur Überwachung der Telekommunikation und des HoloNets verabschiedet sowie die Verhaftung regimekritischer Subjekte einschließlich des einen oder anderen Senators in die Wege geleitet. Militär und Nachrichtendienst wurden ausgebaut und erhielten Sonderrechte, während auf sämtlichen ehemaligen Republikwelten imperiale Koordinationsbüros etabliert wurden, welche die planetaren Regierungen überwachten und kontrollierten. Natürlich gab es gegen diese Maßnahmen sowohl kritische Stimmen als auch Proteste im Senat, in den Medien und auf der Straße, aber Freiheit galt vielen Menschen so kurz nach dem Krieg als überbewertetes Gut, nicht wert, dass man es verteidigte. Die Pläne des Imperators zur Belebung der Wirtschaft und zur Wiederherstellung der Infrastruktur waren denkbar einfach: die ehemaligen Separatistenwelten mussten büßen. Und bezahlen. Durch den Raubbau an ihren Rohstoffen und die Ausbeutung ihrer Ressourcen. Durch die Versklavung ihrer Bevölkerungen. Durch die Abwerbung ihrer Intelligenz. Den Ausverkauf ihrer Kultur. Und durch ein Geld- und Bankensystem, welches es ihnen unmöglich machte, wieder von alleine auf die Beine zu kommen …

In den nächsten Wochen verbrachte ich viel Zeit mit Nachdenken. Anschließend ließ ich meine Recherchen ruhen und zog mit meinen Arbeitskollegen wieder mehr um die Häuser bzw. durch die Clubs und Bars Imperial Citys. Während meiner Abstinenz hatten die Männer einen neuen Club aufgetan, das „Abwärts“. Wie der Name schon andeutete, befand er sich auf den unteren Ebenen eines mehrere Kilometer hohen Wolkenkratzers, wie sie im Zentrum von Imperial City verbreitet waren, hier war es immer voll, hier herrschte immer Stimmung, hier floss der Alkohol in Strömen. Andere Drogen gab es hier nicht, weil die Besitzer des Clubs Personen, die versuchten, mit Glitzerstim, Killersticks oder Spice zu handeln, zur allgemeinen Volksbelustigung vom hauseigenen Sicherheitsdienst hinauswerfen ließen und das war im Wortsinn zu verstehen. Der Winter ging zu Ende, die Tage wurden länger, ich hatte meine Recherchen fast schon vergessen, als ich eines Abends drei Männer beobachtete, die zusammen an einem der Tische saßen und die, abgesehen von Äußerlichkeiten wie Frisuren oder Kleidung, vollkommen gleich aussahen. Klonsoldaten, meinten meine Arbeitskollegen, und wandten sich wieder ihren Drinks zu. Die meisten Menschen, die ich bisher kennengelernt hatte, betrachteten die Klonsoldaten mit Abscheu, Widerwillen und Verachtung. Fragte man nach, konnten die Leute darauf meist keine Antwort geben, diese Sichtweise war vermutlich das Ergebnis subtiler Manipulation in den Massenmedien während der Klonkriege. Spätere Recherchen ergaben, dass die Klonsoldaten mithilfe der Klontechnologie der Khommite erzeugt wurden, den sogenannten Spaarti-Zylindern. Vor der Alten Republik war diese Technologie bei den Reichen und Mächtigen zur Erschaffung von Klonen als billige Arbeiter oder Soldaten beliebt gewesen (auch das könnte ein Grund für die Ablehnung der Klonsoldaten sein – unbewusste Reminiszenzen von Teilen der Bevölkerung an eine Vergangenheit als rechtlose Klone?). Doch die Alte Republik setzte während ihrer Blütezeit überall Beschränkungen zum Klonen von fühlenden, denkenden Lebewesen durch, in deren Folge die Khommite den Export dieser Technologie beendeten bzw. diese konfisziert oder zerstört wurde. Wie die Kaminoaner nun an eine ausreichend große Menge an Spaarti-Zylindern kamen, um die Klonarmee herzustellen, ist eine Geschichte, zu der das HoloNet sich ebenfalls ausschwieg. Die meisten Klone dienten nach wie vor dem Militär, zwischenzeitlich allerdings in Positionen, die Erfahrung und Verantwortlichkeit erforderten oder als Ausbilder für normale menschliche Rekruten (höhere Ränge waren für sie jedoch ausgeschlossen). Der langen Rede kurzer Sinn – die drei Klone, die da so einträchtig beieinander saßen, konnten doch bestimmt aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern? Kurzentschlossen ging ich hinüber, stellte mich vor und formulierte mein Anliegen: Informationen aus erster Hand über die Klonkriege, die Jedi, die Generäle Kenobi und Skywalker sowie die Order 66, natürlich nur, soweit sie nicht der Geheimhaltung unterlagen, ich gebe auch eine Runde aus … Die Männer überdachten mein Begehr, fanden keinen Grund, der dem entgegenstand und ließen mich Platz nehmen. Cody, Bly und „Captain“ Rex waren nicht nur die Veteranen vieler Klonkriegsschlachten, sondern immer noch im aktiven Dienst bei der 501. Legion, deren Kommandant Darth Vader war, ja, hier war ich richtig … Die Männer breiteten den Rest des Abends ihre Kriegsgeschichten aus und sprachen über die Generäle Kenobi und Skywalker, unter denen sie gedient hatten, gute Männer, keine Frage, vor allem Skywalker hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für die Anliegen der Truppe gehabt. Ja, aber die Order 66? Die Auslöschung der Jedi? Hatten sie auch Skywalker und Kenobi getötet, die Männer, die ihnen so sehr verbunden gewesen waren? Dieses Thema schien ihnen unangenehm zu sein und sie zogen sich auf die Argumentation „Befehl ist Befehl“ zurück. Gleichzeitig beeilten sich zuzugeben, dass sie ja nicht alle Jedi getötet hatten: Skywalker lebte noch, wenn auch unter anderem Namen, Kenobi waren sie nie habhaft geworden und Vader hatte Quinlan Vos entkommen lassen … Interessanter Weise hatten die Klone durchaus das eigenartige Zusammentreffen von Fast-Fertigstellung der Klonarmee, ihrer Entdeckung durch Obi-Wan Kenobi und dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege bemerkt, Bly (ich glaube, es war Bly) war da ganz offen: „Wisst Ihr, was mir keine Ruhe lässt?“, fragte er im Laufe des Abends, „Was, wenn der Krieg ausgebrochen wäre, als wir erst fünf Jahre Ausbildung hinter uns hatten, statt zehn? Es weiß doch niemand, wann ein Krieg ausbricht, zumindest nicht Jahre im Voraus. Da stehen wir also, vollständig ausgebildet, und dann bricht alles los. Schon ein glücklicher Zufall.“ Ja. Was für ein glücklicher Zufall ... 

Am nächsten Morgen überdachten Cody, Rex und Bly die Lage und kamen zu dem Schluss, am gestrigen Abend zu viel getrunken zu haben. Und zu viel geredet. Sie waren nicht dumm. Aber ihre Fähigkeit zu kritischem Denken war bewusst stark eingeschränkt worden, was dafür sorgte, dass sie nach Führung und Leitung durch eine Autoritätsperson strebten. Weshalb sie jetzt vor ihrem Oberkommandierenden standen und diesen vollumfänglich über den gestrigen Abend informiert hatten. Darth Vader drehte seinen Sessel und sah auf das vormittägliche Imperial City. Eine Journalistin hatte sie also ausgefragt. Über die Klonkriege, die Jedi, die Order 66, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und den Namen, unter dem Skywalker jetzt lebte. Der dunkle Lord war alarmiert. Niemals durfte die Öffentlichkeit erfahren, dass der Jedi-Ritter Anakin Skywalker, der Held ohne Furcht, eins war mit dem dunklen Lord der Sith, Darth Vader … 

Am nächsten Tag gab es viel zu tun und ich dachte kaum noch an den gestrigen Abend im „Abwärts“, den ich in Gesellschaft der Klonsoldaten verbracht hatte. Im Wesentlichen hatten sie das Ergebnis meiner Nachforschungen bestätigt und zugegeben, dass Skywalker noch lebte, wenn auch unter anderem Namen, allerdings nicht, wie dieser nun lautete. Meine Möglichkeiten zur Recherche waren damit ausgereizt: ich hatte weder Zugang zu geheimen Regierungsinformationen noch zum Geheimdienst, das HoloNet war offensichtlich bereinigt worden und Vader selbst konnte ich aus naheliegenden Gründen nicht fragen. Ich beschloss, meine Recherchen einzustellen, bevor ich noch mehr Staub aufwirbelte. Dass es hierfür möglicherweise schon zu spät war, kam mir erst in den Sinn, als ein schwarzer Speeder auf dem Flugfeld landete, auf dem wir gerade unsere neu sortierten und gepackten Paletten zum Verladen bereitstellten, niemand geringerer als Darth Vader ausstieg und zielstrebig auf unsere Gruppe zuhielt. Vader machte eine ausladende Geste mit dem Arm und meine Kollegen fanden plötzlich Gründe, überall, nur nicht hier zu sein, dann erreichte er mich, scheuerte mir eine rechts und eine links, packte mich am Hals und drückte zu. „Was fällt Euch ein“, fuhr er mich an und verstärkte den Druck seiner Finger an meiner Kehle, so dass ich nur noch mühsam atmen konnte und begann, um mein Leben zu fürchten, „mir hinterher zu spionieren und meine Männer auszufragen?!“ „Das war nur ein privates Projekt meinerseits“, flüsterte ich und er belohnte diesen Hinweis mit zwei weiteren Schellen, so dass mir die Ohren klingelten und mir das Blut aus der Nase zu laufen begann. „Wer weiß noch davon?“, wütete er. „Niemand außer Euch und mir“, brachte ich hervor, während echte Todesangst in mir aufzusteigen begann, als ich endgültig und mit absoluter Klarheit zu begreifen begann, dass ich hier und heute sterben würde, sollte Vader es sich nicht doch noch anders überlegen. Vader hielt den Kopf auf diese charakteristische Weise schräg und schien nachzudenken, dann ließ er plötzlich los, meine Beine versagten mir den Dienst, knickten unter mir ein und ich landete unsanft auf dem Hinterteil, während die Angst, die ich gerade eben noch empfunden hatte, sich in rasenden Zorn zu wandeln begann und ich Vader völlig außer mir anschrie: „WAS IST SO SCHLIMM DARAN ZU WISSEN, WER IHR WIRKLICH SEID?!“

Next chapter on February 03, 2021

You can read this in german?

Than please talk to me in german because my englisch is really very bad ...


	8. Die Exkursion

A/N

Gaststar in dieser Geschichte: Dr. Chelli Lona Aphra

Die Verhaltensweisen der Menschen hier werden mir in mancherlei Hinsicht wohl für immer verschlossen bleiben: Als ich am nächsten Tag wieder zur Arbeit kam, wechselten als erstes ein paar Credits den Besitzer, die Männer hatten Wetten abgeschlossen, ob sie mich noch einmal lebend wiedersehen würden oder nicht. Die Frage, warum es dem dunklen Lord so wichtig war, dass niemand von seiner wahren Identität erfuhr, blieb unbeantwortet, dann hatte er mich genötigt, in seinen Speeder einzusteigen und war mit mir in meine Wohnung gefahren, dort verlangte er, dass ich die Aufzeichnungen über meine Recherchen eigenhändig vernichtete. Warum er mich am Leben ließ? Gute Frage, nächste Frage … Auf Arbeit gab ich mich bedeckt, der Satz „das ist geheim“ wurde schnell Standard und die Männer begannen zu vermuten, dass ich eine Vergangenheit als imperiale Agentin hatte – mein Name ist Kilian. Rosalinda Kilian. Mit der Lizenz zu töten. Den Drink geschüttelt, nicht gerührt … Trotzdem hatte mir dieses Erlebnis wieder einmal nur zu deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass Vader ein gefährlicher Mann war. Am besten ging ich ihm aus dem Weg, und das dauerhaft. Es gab tausende bekannte und noch sehr viel mehr unbekannte Welten, auf denen man ein neues Leben beginnen konnte. Am besten suchte ich mir einen Witwer mit ein paar halbwüchsigen Kindern und einer weitverzweigten Sippschaft, das war das einzige Sozialsystem, auf das man sich hier verlassen konnte, wenn man nicht beim Militär, im Staatsdienst oder wohlhabend war. Mit anderen Worten: ich würde mir eine ernsthafte Krankheit oder das Alter schlicht nicht leisten können … Ich holte also Informationen über verschiedene Welten des Mittleren und Äußeren Randes ein. Oder vielleicht doch lieber die Expansionsregion? Die Kolonien? Nein, streiche die Kolonien, zu nahe an den Kernwelten … Ich vertagte die Entscheidung und machte erst einmal zwei Wochen Urlaub. Coruscant bzw. Imperial Center, wie der Planet im offiziellen Sprachgebrauch hieß, galt im Rest des Universums als einzige, riesige Stadt und der durchschnittliche Coruscanti tat nichts, um den Rest des Universums von dieser Meinung abzubringen. Allerdings stimmt das so nicht ganz. Zwischen den urbanen Zonen gibt es Regionen, in denen Landwirtschaft betrieben wird bzw. die Leute vom Tourismus leben und dazwischen existiert sogar noch das eine oder andere Stück echte, unberührte Wildnis. Es besteht allerdings Uneinigkeit darüber, wohin die Ozeane Coruscants verschwunden sind, die einst immerhin rund ein Drittel seiner Oberfläche einnahmen. Manche sind der Ansicht, dass das ganze Wasser in den Untergrund abgeleitet wurde, andere wiederum behaupten, dass die Ozeane inzwischen in den Wasser- und Abwasserleitungen Imperial Citys und der anderen urbanen Regionen zirkulieren. Ich entschied mich für einen Wanderurlaub durch eine landschaftlich äußerst reizvolle Gegend mit Wäldern, Wiesen, Obstplantagen, Gemüsefeldern, Flüssen und Seen; Nacht für Nacht verbrachte ich bei einer anderen Gastfamilie, nach dem Abendessen saß ich dann gerne draußen, sah zum sternenübersäten Himmel empor und beobachtete, wie die Monde Coruscants ihre Bahnen zogen. Alles wirkte so vollkommen normal und doch befand ich mich in einer Galaxis weit, weit weg, allein die Vorstellung war surreal … Während dieser zwei Wochen verwarf ich den Gedanken ans Auswandern dann doch wieder. Ich wusste nicht wirklich, was mich dort erwartete und seien wir mal ehrlich – ich war zu alt, um ein weiteres Mal von vorne anzufangen. Blieb das Problem, Vader aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber warum sollte ich? Vader war ein großer, starker Mann mit beeindruckender Körpersprache und … Hör auf, in diese Richtung zu denken, ermahnte ich mich selbst, Vader ist ein großer, böser, gemeiner Mistkerl, der dich schon zweimal töten wollte. Aber er hat nicht, quengelte diese leise, hartnäckige Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf, die einfach nicht verstummen wollte … 

Schließlich fand ich eine vorübergehende Lösung für mein Problem, welches auch – wenn schon keinen Urlaub, den Leute meiner Gehaltsklasse sich schlicht nicht leisten konnten – so doch regelmäßige Aufenthalte auf anderen Planeten mit einschloss: Ich schrieb mich an der Universität von Coruscant ein, „Alte Geschichte“ war hier etwas, dass verschrobene ältliche Professoren lehrten und blasse junge Männer studierten, zusätzlich dazu war es eines der Fächer, welches gelangweilte junge Oberschicht-Frauen gerne belegten, um nach Beendigung des Studiums einen akademischen Grad vorweisen zu können. Weshalb dieser und vergleichbare Studiengänge als nachrangig galten, zu deren Belegung ich gerade noch berechtigt war. Ich beschäftigte mich abends mit den verpflichtenden Vorlesungs-HoloVids, ging an meinen freien Tagen in die Universitätsbibliothek, in der man weitere HoloVids ansehen oder ausleihen konnte, zusätzlich dazu nahm ich mir den einen oder anderen Tag frei, an denen ich die Präsenzvorlesungen von Professor Ioness besuchte. Der Unterrichtsgegenstand fand durchaus mein Interesse, weshalb ich Klausuren und Facharbeiten mit einer gewissen Begeisterung aufzeichnete. Gleichzeitig gab ich gegenüber dem Professor ganz offen zu, diesen Studiengang nur deshalb gewählt zu haben, um an den jedes Jahr stattfindenden Exkursionen teilnehmen zu können, ich wollte von dieser Galaxie schließlich noch etwas mehr sehen als nur Coruscant. Bedenke, worum du bittest … Den Professor schien das nicht zu stören, solange ich mich nicht scheute, in Katakomben Schutt zu schaufeln oder im Dreck zu wühlen, im Grunde waren Ioness und seine Kollegen nichts weiter als bessere Grabräuber, die die Fundstücke, an denen die Imperialen Museen kein Interesse zeigten, an den Meistbietenden verhökerten. Als es soweit war, stellten sie mich auf Arbeit frei und auch wenn ich es vehement bestritt, glaubten sie, dass ich im Auftrag des Imperialen Geheimdienstes oder Lord Vaders handelte. Das Team des Professors bestand nur aus ihm selbst, ein paar seiner Doktoranden und Studenten sowie Hilfskräfte, die er vor Ort anheuerte. Und Dr. Chelli Lona Aphra. Dr. Aphra war Expertin in Xenoarchäologie sowie in Waffen- und Droidentechnologie, des Weiteren war sie eine gute Pilotin, bekannt für ihre Treffsicherheit mit dem Blaster und ihre guten Kontakte zur Unterwelt und zu Söldnern, weshalb Professor Ioness Dr. Aphra sehr zu schätzen schien. Angereist war sie übrigens mit ihrem eigenen kleinen Kreuzer, der Ark Angel. Die anderen Exkursionsteilnehmer hingegen hatten keine besonders hohe Meinung von ihr, da sie vorlaut und – aufgrund ihres jugendlichen Alters – noch etwas unreif war und sie sich in einem kriminellen Umfeld bewegte. Den umlaufenden Gerüchten zufolge hatte sie sich ihren Doktorgrad ermogelt, arbeitete schlampig bei Ausgrabungen und agierte auch sonst skrupellos. Außerdem wurde darüber spekuliert, ob Professor Ioness und Dr. Aphra mehr verband als eine äußerst fruchtbare geschäftliche Zusammenarbeit. Das Ziel der diesjährigen Exkursion war das Habassa-System, welches in unmittelbarer Nähe zur Corellianischen Hyperraumroute lag. Habassa war verhältnismäßig arm und seine Bevölkerung neigte schon zur Zeit der Alten Republik zum Isolationismus, nicht einmal das Imperium verfolgte ernsthafte Bestrebungen, den Planeten enger ins Reich einzubinden. Habassa bestand aus drei Kontinenten, von denen nur zwei besiedelt waren, und war eigentlich eine Dschungelwelt. Der Kontinent, auf dem wir unsere Grabung durchführten, wies im Gegensatz dazu nur wenig Vegetation auf, nur vereinzelt wuchsen verkrüppelte Bäume in einer kargen Steppenlandschaft. Den Einheimischen zufolge tobte hier in ferner Vergangenheit ein Krieg, unter dessen Folgen der Planet noch heute litt, das wiederum machte es einfach, die „Gebühr“ (= das Bestechungsgeld) zu entrichten und mit den Grabungen in der Umgebung bzw. in den Katakomben einer malerischen Ruine zu beginnen, die irgendwo im Nirgendwo dieses verwüsteten Kontinents herumstand und zunehmendem Verfall preisgegeben war. Die Universität besaß für solche Zwecke eigene Raumfahrzeuge und für Grabungen geeignete Arbeitsmittel, aber sobald man vor Ort war und die Zelte aufgeschlagen hatte, dann wurde auch hier mit Spitzhacke und Schaufel gearbeitet, wurde der Schutt gesiebt und die Fundstücke mit dem Pinsel vorsichtig freigelegt, bevor man sie klassifizierte und mit der Holocam dokumentierte. Wer jetzt vermutet, dass es sich dabei um harte körperliche Arbeit handelte, bei der man ins Schwitzen kam und dreckig wurde, liegt nicht verkehrt. Nach der Arbeit ging dann wegen des Nichtvorhandenseins von Nasszellen und Schallduschen das Gejammer los, ging weiter wegen des Fertigessens, dass wir uns in der Mikrowelle unserer Fähre selbst zubereiteten und endete nicht mit dem obligatorischen Feierabendbier – man merkte, dass diese Leute mit Arbeit unter erschwerten Bedingungen nicht vertraut waren. Unser Lager wurde schnell von der einheimischen Tierwelt entdeckt, besonders fiel mir ein kleines Raubtier auf, das ein wenig wie eine Kreuzung aus Kojote und Wüstenfuchs aussah sowie eine Art Hüpfratte und etwas, dass an ein Schuppentier erinnerte. Sie alle waren äußerst neugierig, hatten vor uns keine Angst (= kannten keine Menschen) und fingen rasch an, unseren Müll nach verwertbaren Resten zu durchsuchen. Weshalb Dr. Aphra und ich damit begannen, kleine Steine nach ihnen zu werfen, um sie zu verscheuchen. Der Erfolg war zweifelhaft, das einzige, was sie lernten war, sich von uns nicht erwischen zu lassen, das kleine Raubtier war offenbar sogar in der Lage, uns voneinander zu unterscheiden und nach Gefährlichkeit einzustufen – vor Dr. Aphra und mir lief es weg, sobald es unser ansichtig wurde, unsere schreckhaftesten und unerfahrensten Studentinnen hingegen knurrte und zischte es frech an … Für die Exkursion waren insgesamt drei Monate angesetzt (das beinhaltete die insgesamt vier Wochen, um mit dem Raumschiff von Coruscant nach Habassa und wieder zurück zu gelangen). An den Wochenenden war Party angesagt, wir standen frühmorgens auf, machten uns ausgehfertig, setzten uns in die Fähre und flogen in eine der großen Städte auf dem Hauptkontinent. Ich sollte vielleicht noch erwähnen, dass der Hauptkontinent zehn Zeitzonen voraus war, wenn wir dort nach nicht einmal einer Stunde Flugzeit ankamen, war dort schon später Nachmittag bzw. früher Abend, gerade richtig für einen lustigen Tag (streiche das) eine lustige Nacht. Wir sahen uns Kulturaufführungen an und gingen essen, manche Tempel oder Museen warteten auch des Nachts auf Besucher, danach ging es meist in eines der vielen Lokale, wo die jungen Leute zu den Klängen einer lauten, rhythmischen Musik tanzten, die irgendwo zwischen Techno, Ethno und Drum & Bass angesiedelt war, der Professor und ich versumpften während dieser Zeit dann meist an einer Bar. Wenn der morgen graute, flogen wir zurück zu unserer Ausgrabung, wo dann wiederum später Nachmittag oder früher Abend war, tranken noch einen Absacker und legten uns zur Ruhe, bei dieser Art des Ausgehens brauchte man sich wenigstens nicht die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen … 

Durch meinen Job im Verteilerzentrum war ich schwere körperliche Arbeiten gewohnt, weshalb mich der Professor gerne mit in die Katakomben nahm, um ganz klassisch mit der Schaufel den Schutt wegzuräumen (die Sprengarbeiten erledigte Dr. Aphra, wobei ich ihr interessiert über die Schulter sah). Aus diesem Grund war ich mit dabei, als Professor Ioness eine spektakuläre, geradezu unglaubliche Entdeckung machte: eine Struktur, die auf den Plänen nur als „Galerie“ bezeichnet war, enthielt Fresken und Wandmalereien, deren Kontext zwar nicht eindeutig zuordenbar war, die aber auf einen mehrere hundert Meter langen Fries neben Abbildungen von Sternenkonstellationen, Städten und stilisierten Menschen (und Nichtmenschen) moderne Sternenzerstörer zeigten! Eines dieser Schiffe schien ein wahres Monster zu sein, zehnmal so lang wie ein gewöhnlicher Sternenzerstörer und im Gegensatz zu diesen in dunklen Grautönen gehalten. Professor Ioness und Dr. Aphra nahmen Proben und untersuchten sie, danach waren sie völlig aus dem Häuschen – die Farben waren mehr als vierzigtausend Jahre alt! Wie es nun kam, dass uralte Fresken moderne Kriegsschiffe zeigten (und eines, das meines Wissens gar nicht existierte), sorgte für lebhafte Diskussionen zwischen dem Professor und seinen Doktoranden sowie zwischen Doktoranden und Studenten. Ich schlich unauffällig zurück in die Katakomben und machte mit dem Smartphone ein paar schnelle Fotos – hm, wo war eigentlich Dr. Aphra? Interessierte sie sich nicht für die Diskussion? Im Laufe des Tages tauchte sie aber wieder auf und ich vergaß ihre vorübergehende Abwesenheit. Das war eine Sache, über die ich mir mehr Gedanken hätte machen sollen …

Nach diesem Sensationsfund war an Arbeiten nicht mehr zu denken und Professor Ioness führte einige Gespräche mit Coruscant. Die nächsten Tage verbrachten wir mit dem Sichern der Grabungsstelle und dem Verpacken der Fundstücke, als wir damit fertig waren, informierte der Professor die Piloten unseres Transporters, dass wir morgen abfliegen würden. Daraus wurde jedoch nichts, statt dessen wurden wir im Morgengrauen von lautem Geschrei und Blasterschüssen geweckt, wildfremde Gestalten scheuchten uns aus den Feldbetten und trieben uns im Frachtraum unseres Shuttles zusammen, nicht ohne zuvor die Funkanlage und die Steuereinheit durch einen gut gezielten Blasterschuss zerstört zu haben. Sehr zur Überraschung des Professors kooperierte Dr. Aphra mit den Angreifern, zeigte ihnen, wo wir unsere Fundstücke lagerten und half beim Verladen dieser in das Schiff der Plünderer. Ich versuchte den Professor zu beruhigen – Dr. Aphra hat Kontakte zu Söldnern, Schmugglern und Kopfgeldjägern, vielleicht versucht sie Schlimmeres zu verhindern? Professor Ioness schüttelte nur den Kopf – das glaubte ich doch selbst nicht? Dann wurde aus dem Kreis der Doktoranden und Studenten die Sorge geäußert, dass sie uns alle töten oder als Sklaven verkaufen würden, aber auch das verneinte der Professor – nichts würde die Sternenflotte schneller auf den Plan rufen als die Ermordung oder der Verkauf der Bürger imperialer Kernwelten als Sklaven, vor allem, wenn diese aus wohlhabenden, bedeutenden Familien stammten. Nein, das war mehr als unwahrscheinlich, lebend und verbunden mit einer Lösegeldforderung waren wir alle mehr wert als tot oder als Sklaven … Plötzlich erstarben unsere leisen Gespräche und wir sahen besorgt nach oben, als wir die Repulsoren eines großen, wirklich großen, Schiffes über uns hörten. „Sternenzerstörer“, sagte der Professor nur und wir begannen auf Rettung zu hoffen. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, dann lauschten wir Blasterschüssen und Geschrei (der Professor meinte, es sei imperiale Standardprozedur, Sturmtruppler in einiger Entfernung abzusetzen und im rechten Moment für eine wie auch immer geartete Ablenkung zu sorgen, während derer die Sturmtruppen zum Angriff übergingen), doch dann hörten wir zwei Mann in unser Shuttle rennen, sie öffneten hastig die Tür zum Frachtraum und griffen sich die erste Person, derer sie habhaft werden konnten, und zwar mich. Sie zerrten mich mit sich und hinaus aus dem Shuttle, ich sah Leichen und Gefangene, vor den Sturmtrupplern mit über den Kopf gehobenen Händen knieten, und ich sah Darth Vader, der mit gezündetem Lichtschwert zwischen unserem Shuttle und dem Transporter dieser Strauchdiebe stand. Einer der Kerle trat mir in die Kniekehlen, so dass ich zu Boden ging und bedrohte mich mit seinem Blaster, der andere verlange freien Abzug, ansonsten würden sie mich töten. In so einer Situation, in diesen Augenblicken, hat man keine Zeit für Angst und Sorge, aber es wunderte mich doch, woher Darth Vader bzw. sein Sternenzerstörer so schnell herkamen. Erstaunlicher Weise trat der dunkle Lord zu Seite und ließ die Banditen ziehen, der Mann, der mich mit sich zerrte hielt mich rückwärtsgehend wie einen Schutzschild vor sich, ich stolperte die Rampe des Schiffes hinauf, dann schlossen sie die Rampe und rannten los, immer noch mit mir im Schlepptau. Plötzlich rumpelte es und der Boden des Schiffes bewegte sich. Ich stolperte und wäre fast gefallen. Ein in den Ohren schmerzendes kreischen von Metall auf Metall ertönte, und die Lichter im Flur erloschen. Wir wandten uns um und sahen zurück. Im Gang leuchtete das Notlicht, und doch war etwas falsch. Ganz falsch. Langsame, gemessene Schritte verfolgten uns und das tiefe, regelmäßige Geräusch einer Atemmaske. Trotz des Notlichts konnte ich nicht erkennen, was da auf uns zukam, und eisiges Grauen stieg in mir auf. Meinen Entführern erging es offenbar ebenso, sie hoben ihre Blaster und zielten in die Dunkelheit. Dann wurde ein Laserschwert gezündet, und im Licht der roten Klinge erwachte die Finsternis zum Leben. Schreiend schossen die beiden Männer auf Darth Vader, der mit dem Lichtschwert die Blasterschüsse ablenkte und harmlos gegen die Wände prallen ließ. Dabei näherte er sich uns unerbittlich, er hielt nicht an, er wurde nicht langsamer … Der Mann, der mich immer noch wie einen Schutzschild vor sich hielt, ließ sich hinter den anderen zurückfallen, der den Rückzug seines Spießgesellen nicht einmal zu bemerken schien und der immer noch panisch auf den dunklen Lord feuerte – bis dieser einen der Bolzen auf eine Weise von sich ablenkte, dass er den Schützen mitten in die Brust traf und dieser zu Boden ging. „Ihr habt verloren“, informierte Vader meinen Entführer und kam näher. Der Bandit war aber nicht gewillt, dem Ansinnen des dunklen Lords Folge zu leisten, und dann schienen plötzlich mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig zu passieren. Mein Entführer hob den Blaster. „Runter!“, dröhnte Vader und ich ließ mich fallen, während Vader gleichzeitig auszog und sein Lichtschwert warf. Hitze wirbelte über mich hinweg und ich hörte einen dumpfen Schlag, als mein Entführer fiel und mich dabei mit sich riss. Ich richtete mich schnell wieder auf und sah fassungslos auf die nun kopflose Leiche: Vaders Lichtschwert hatte den Mann schlicht enthauptet …

Darth Vader sah ihr nach, wie sie das Schiff aus eigener Kraft verließ. Nicht jeder schaffte das, nachdem er den Terror so leibhaftig und unmittelbar miterlebt hatte, wie nur ein Sith ihn um sich herum verbreiten konnte. Jetzt, dachte er, hat sie das Monster gesehen. Es gibt keine Hoffnung. Es gibt keine Zukunft. Es gibt nur mich. Und den Weg in die Finsternis …

Next chapter on February 10, 2021

You can read this in german?

Than please talk to me in german because my englisch is really very bad ...


	9. Our darkness

A/N

Das Gedicht im letzten Viertel dieses Kapitels ist nicht von mir. 

Das Original ist zu finden auf fanfiktion.de, trägt den Titel "Hinter der Dunkelheit" und ist von Runenwoelfin.

Ich verwende hier eine stark gekürzte, teilweise umgestellte sowie mit eigenen Ergänzungen versehene Version dessen.

Die Sturmtruppler räumten gründlich hinter sich auf und nahmen die überlebenden Plünderer mit, die würden so schnell nicht wieder aus dem Internierungslager herauskommen, da war das Imperium völlig humorlos … Bei den Verhören und klärenden Gesprächen im Anschluss zeigte sich, dass Professor Ioness selbst es gewesen war, der Lord Vader von dem Sensationsfund informiert hatte. Vader war auch nur deshalb so schnell da gewesen, weil er gerade in einem der angrenzenden Sektoren zu tun hatte, Dr. Aphra hingegen war mit der Ark Angel geflohen, was tatsächlich keine andere Deutung mehr zuließ als dass sie mit den Banditen zusammengearbeitet hatte. Vader verlangte meinen Komlink und bekam ihn, dann sah er sich das Standardmodell an, welches ich in einem Laden in Coruscant gekauft hatte, reichte es mir wieder zurück und verlangte dann den anderen Komlink (das Smartphone), mit dem ich den rätselhaften Fries fotografiert hatte, und beschlagnahmte es. Wir brachten die geraubten Fundstücke wieder zurück in unser Shuttle, Vader ließ das Raumschiff der Banditen zu einem imperialen Stützpunkt bringen, wo man es verkaufen würde, anschließend schworen wir Vader absolutes Stillschweigen in Bezug auf den gefundenen Fries. Danach ordnete der dunkle Lord ein Präzisions-Zielschießen mit den Bordkanonen der Devastator auf die Tempelanlage an, welches den Fries und alle noch vielleicht vorhandenen temporalen Ungereimtheiten in Asche und Staub verwandeln würde ...

Die Heimreise mit dem kleinen Transporter der Universität nach Coruscant verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, ich blieb meist in meiner Kabine und verdöste die Tage. Die Nächte hingegen verliefen unruhig und ich schlief schlecht. Weil wir gut eine Woche eher ankamen als geplant, hätte ich diese Zeit noch zuhause bleiben können, trotzdem zog ich es vor, wieder auf Arbeit zu gehen, die regelmäßige Beschäftigung in einer vertrauten Umgebung und die doch verhältnismäßig harte körperliche Arbeit würde die Alpträume schon vertreiben. Dachte ich. Doch das war ein Irrtum. Zunächst schob ich die anhaltende Unruhe auf die neugierigen Fragen meiner Kollegen, die einfach nicht von der irrigen Annahme lassen wollten, dass ich als mutmaßliche Ex-Agentin für einen außerplanmäßigen Einsatz des Imperialen Geheimdienstes reaktiviert worden war, dann folgte eine Phase, in der Lord Vader häufiger im HoloNet zu sehen war, ich also immer wieder an dieses Ereignis erinnert wurde. Aber auch danach wurde es nicht besser, ganz im Gegenteil. Jede Nacht schreckte ich mit Herzrasen und durchgeschwitztem Shorty aus dem Schlaf, ohne mich konkret erinnern zu können, was ich denn nun genau geträumt hatte. Am Morgen war ich dann unausgeschlafen und fühlte mich wie gerädert, auf Dauer half da auch kein noch so starker Kaf. Ich begann die Nächte zu fürchten und litt unter Schlaflosigkeit, am Morgen war ich dann müde, und zwar so müde und unausgeruht, dass ich anfing Fehler zu machen. Nicht nur das: jedes Mal, wenn ich ein Geräusch hörte, das an das Zischen, Brummen und Vibrieren eines Lichtschwertes erinnerte, reagierte mein Körper zunehmend panisch, mein Herz begann zu rasen und es dauerte lange, bis der Puls sich wieder beruhigte (und in meiner Umgebung gab es viele Geräusche, die an ein Lichtschwert erinnerten). Wehende Umhänge bewirkten denselben Effekt (Umhänge waren hier ein modisches Kleidungsstück, total angesagt und gehörten zur normalen Garderobe, ebenso wie Gewänder oder Roben), weshalb ich irgendwann doch zum Arzt ging und über die Symptome klagte. Als Mitarbeiter eines halbstaatlichen Verteilerzentrums hatte ich eine gute Krankenversicherung, die Ärzte checkten mich also zwei Tage lang durch und fanden nichts (= das Problem sei eine Kopfsache, allerdings gab es hier kaum Psychologen, bei denen man sich den Kopf wieder zurechtrücken lassen konnte). Dann meinten sie noch, dass mein Problem sich über lang oder kurz auch organisch manifestieren würde, sollte es weiter bestehen bleiben, verschrieben mir dann prophylaktisch Betablocker und ein starkes Schlafmittel. Der Betablocker hegte das Problem mit dem Herzrasen ein, das Schlafmittel hingegen vertrug ich nicht, es wirkte nach und machte mich auch tagsüber gleichgültig, unaufmerksam und träge. Ich war bisher immer gesund gewesen und verfügte deshalb über keinerlei Erfahrung mit der Einnahme von Medikamenten. Anstatt dass ich ein anderes Schlafmittel verlangte, welches diese Probleme nicht hervorrief, ging ich auf Arbeit. Und machte prompt einen gravierenden Fehler, der die ganze Abteilung hätte in Schwierigkeiten bringen können, wenn wir die fehlerhaft gepackten Paletten nicht schnell wieder zurückgeholt und umgepackt hätten. Danach schickte mich der Abteilungsleiter heim und meinte, ich solle erst wiederkommen, wenn es mir wieder besser ginge. Aber ohne Aufgabe und vertraute Menschen um mich herum ging es mir nicht besser, sondern schlechter. Denn erst jetzt wurde mir so richtig bewusst, was es bedeutete, in einem eigentlich völlig fremden Universum allein auf sich gestellt zu sein. Schwermütige Gedanken und endlose Grübeleien begannen mein Denken zu beherrschen. Weshalb ich um Abhilfe nachsann. Und ich diese in hochprozentigem Alkohol fand. Bei den Touren durch die Bars und Nachtclubs Coruscants hatte ich bisher immer Maß gehalten, auch vorher hatte ich nur aus gegebenen Anlässen Alkohol konsumiert, noch waren die Räusche billig … Schließlich kam der Tag, an dem ich unkontrolliert so viel Hochprozentiges in mich hineinkippte, dass ich an einer Alkoholvergiftung gestorben wäre, wenn ich nicht einen Termin bei der Nachbarschaftshilfe versäumt und meine Nachbarn nach der bisher so zuverlässigen Helferin gesehen .hätten. Einer der Ärzte im Krankenhaus drang in mich: Was war wirklich geschehen auf diesem Einsatz für den Imperialen Geheimdienst? Die Ärzte in den besseren Krankenhäusern hatten hier durchaus die Angewohnheit, im persönlichen Umfeld ihrer Patienten zu recherchieren, vor allem, wenn diese wegen Alkohol-, Drogen- und Medikamentenmissbrauch auf der Intensiv lagen und bislang diesbezüglich nicht auffällig geworden waren. Aber was sollte ich ihnen sagen? Also leugnete ich vehement und absolut wahrheitsgemäß, jemals für den Imperialen Geheimdienst gearbeitet zu haben. Das glaubten sie dann nicht, meine Akte war für ihr Dafürhalten viel zu sauber (= bereinigt worden). Kunststück. Bis vor dreieinhalb Jahren hatte ich in dieser Welt gar nicht existiert … Diese Welt, Coruscant, mein Leben hier, das war ja alles ganz interessant, keine Frage. Doch mehr und mehr wurde mir bewusst, dass ich an sich nichts weiter wollte als wieder zurück nach Hause. Freunde, Nachbarn, Kollegen, lange schon entschwunden … Jen besuchte mich häufig, doch es gelang weder ihr, noch meinen Arbeitskollegen oder meinen Nachbarn, mich aus dem finsteren Loch herauszuholen, in das ich mich verkrochen hatte. Jedwede Tätigkeit, jeder Handschlag, ja, das Leben selbst, wurde mir zur Last. Und ich hätte damals viel darum gegeben, wenn mir jemand diese Last abgenommen hätte … 

Dieser Zustand hielt ein paar Wochen an, dann wachte ich eines Morgens auf und sah plötzlich klar. Wenn es nicht einmal Darth Vader möglich war, mich wieder dahin zurückzubringen, wohin ich gehörte, dann konnte er wenigstens beenden, was er im Schlund-Forschungszentrum begonnen hatte. Ich stand auf, duschte, zog mich an und verließ das Haus. Ich nahm die nächste Bahn nach Imperial City und ließ mich anschließend von einem Taxi zum Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte bringen. Dann stand ich vor der imposanten Fassade des Hauptgebäudes und vor einem neuen Problem: Würde man Darth Vader über mein Anliegen informieren, geschweige denn, mich zu ihm vorlassen? Vader war ein Mann mit vielerlei Verantwortungen, Pflichten und Aufgaben, konnte er überhaupt Zeit für mich erübrigen, gesetzt dem Fall, dass er sich auf Coruscant befand und nicht wochenlang irgendwo in den Tiefen des Äußeren Randes verschwunden war? Dann riss ich mich zusammen und betrat entschlossen das Gebäude. Ich war nicht hierhergekommen, nur um beim ersten Anschein eines Hindernisses aufzugeben … Am Hauptempfang erklärte ich mein Anliegen, man hieß mich warten und nach einiger Zeit kam jemand Höherrangiges auf mich zu, dort trug ich mein Anliegen ein weiteres Mal vor, man brachte mich zu einer Sicherheitsschleuse und daran anschließend in einen anderen Empfangsraum. Dieses Prozedere wiederholte sich mehrmals, und jedes Mal wurden Alter und Dienstgrad der Männer höher, die über mein Begehr entschieden. Ich konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen: einerseits müsste jemand, der sich an Lord Vader richten wollte wissen, wie er ihn erreichte. Andererseits konnte es drastische Konsequenzen haben, wenn sie jemanden nicht vorließen, der vielleicht wichtige Informationen für den Oberkommandierenden hatte … Dann brachten sie mich in einen Warteraum, der durch keinerlei Wände oder Türen vom Flur getrennt war: weißer und schwarzer Durastahl, üppige Grünpflanzen und ein paar Sitzgelegenheiten – und ein Panoramafenster, von dem aus man den gesamten Gebäude¬komplex überblicken konnte. Dort ließen sie mich warten. Und warten. Der frühe Nachmittag verging, wurde zum späten Nachmittag und dann zum Abend. Hatten sie mich hier vergessen? Das war unwahrscheinlich, an allen neuralgischen Punkten standen Wachen, die mein Kommen und Gehen bisher akribisch registriert hatten und die meine weiteren Aktivitäten ebenso akribisch zur Kenntnis nehmen würden. Also blieb ich. Ich stand am Fenster und beobachtete, wie die sich langsam zum Horizont neigende Sonne Coruscants die Gebäude in einen warmen, goldenen Schein tauchte und war so in die Betrachtung versunken, dass ich zunächst gar nicht bemerkte, dass ich Gesellschaft bekommen hatte. Bis ich die mechanische Atmung hinter mir wahrnahm. Darth Vader war gekommen. 

Vader trat neben mich und sah ebenfalls hinaus. „Ihr wolltet mich sprechen“, begann er. „Ich will, dass Ihr beendet, was im Schlund-Forschungszentrum begann“, sagte ich dann, meine Worte genau abwägend. Vader hielt einen Augenblick (überrascht? schockiert?) inne. „Das Dimensionstor ist instabil“, entgegnete er. „Ich kann vieles bewirken, aber das ist selbst mir nicht möglich.“ „Ich bitte Euch um nicht um etwas, das nicht möglich ist“, erwiderte ich. Vader schwieg lange. „Ihr bittet um den Tod“, sagte er dann. „Ich gehöre nicht hierher. Ich stehe allein“, antwortete ich. „Nichts hält mich hier.“ „Wenn Ihr das wünscht“, entgegnete der dunkle Lord nach einer langen Pause. Ich fragte mich, wie er es machen würde – ein schneller Stoß mit dem Lichtschwert? Genickbruch? Oder mithilfe der geheimnisvollen, magischen Macht? Vader tat nichts dergleichen. „In Euch stirbt das Licht“, sagte er mit einem Mal. „Ihr habt in den Abgrund gesehen. Ihr habt das Monster gesehen. Und der Abgrund hat in Euch gesehen.“ Las er schon wieder meine Gedanken? Meine tiefsten und geheimsten Imaginationen? „Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn Ihr so laut denkt“, bemerkte er. Ja, dafür konnte er nun wirklich nichts. „Lasst das Licht in Euch nicht erlöschen“, fuhr er fort, „Ihr seid nicht allein.“ Wir schwiegen und beobachteten weiter, wie der Himmel sich langsam zu einem flammenden orange wandelte. Dann begann Vader zu sprechen, in dem schwingenden Duktus, in dem man hier traditionell Gedichte rezitierte:

„Der Himmel brennt. Alles stirbt, selbst die Sterne.

Sie erleuchten die Nacht, doch in Wahrheit wissen wir nicht,  
ob sie nicht vielleicht schon erloschen sind.

Alles vergeht, nur die Finsternis nicht.

Sie war schon da, lange schon, noch bevor das erste Licht aufglomm,  
und sie wird noch immer da sein, lange, nachdem das letzte Leben  
den verblassenden Glanz sterbender Sterne beklagt.

Finsternis umgibt mich, und jeder Atemzug erinnert mich daran, dass ich ihr gehöre.

In den Schatten flüstert es, dass Darth Vader Anakin Skywalker getötet hat.  
Das ist nicht wahr.

Nicht Darth Vader hat Anakin Skywalker getötet, sondern Anakin Skywalker hat  
Anakin Skywalker getötet. Rasend vor Zorn und Eifersucht vertraute er der Finsternis,  
glaubte ihren Einflüsterungen und Versprechungen.

Heute wüsste er es besser, doch es gibt ihn nicht mehr.

Und so wurde ich zum Vollstrecker des Imperators und obwohl ich das weiß  
widersetze ich mich nicht, denn es ist das Einzige, was mir noch bleibt.

Und so ziehen die Tage an mir vorüber, in denen ich alleine bin in der Dunkelheit.

Mein Innerstes sehnt sich nach Erlösung,  
doch Erlösung wird es für mich nicht mehr geben.

Das letzte Licht in mir wird erlöschen und bald schon kommt die Nacht.  
Es bleibt nur die Hoffnung, dass der Tag meines Vergehens nicht mehr lange  
auf sich warten lässt, doch die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.

Und es bleibt eine Erkenntnis: die Finsternis in uns gewinnt. Immer.“

Danach schwiegen wir lange und betrachteten weiter das dramatische Farbenspiel des Sonnenuntergangs. Reisende kamen von weit her, nur um einen der legendären Sonnenuntergänge Coruscants betrachten zu dürfen … Erst als das Rot zu verblassen begann und der Himmel sich langsam verdunkelte, fand ich meine Sprache wieder. „Das war sehr ergreifend“, sagte ich. „Wer hat es erdichtet?“ „Ich selbst war es“, antwortete der dunkle Lord, „Nur wenige Wochen nachdem ich wurde, wer ich bin.“ Vader war der Schöpfer dieses Textes? Darth Vader? So etwas Wundervolles, Poetisches, Berührendes? Vader schwieg und wir beobachteten, wie langsam die Nacht aufzog und Lichter die Stadt zu erleuchten begannen. Plötzlich begriff ich. Vader hatte nicht sich selbst gemeint, als er vom Abgrund und den Monstern, die ihn ihm hausten, gesprochen hatte. Vader hatte MEINE Abgründe gemeint. Den Schrecken der Nacht, die absolute, totale Finsternis. Das Begehren. Das Erkennen. Die Dunkelheit in mir, die mich unerbittlich hin zu Vader zog. DAVOR fürchtete ich mich, darum wollte ich weg von hier und war doch geblieben, deshalb wünschte ich mir den Tod. Weil man vor sich selbst nicht weglaufen kann. Ich hob den Kopf. Etwas hatte sich gerade eben verändert. Was tat ich hier eigentlich? Wie lange hielt ich ihn nun schon von seinen Pflichten ab? Wie wichtig war ich ihm, wenn er mir so viel von seiner knapp bemessenen Zeit schenkte? Unruhe breitete sich in mir aus. „Ich muss gehen“, sagte ich deshalb, vielleicht eine Spur zu hastig, „Und ich möchte Euch danken. Für das Gedicht. Für den Mut, den Ihr mir zugesprochen habt. Und für den wundervollen Sonnenuntergang, den Ihr mit mir geteilt habt.“ 

Als ich Vader verließ, war natürlich noch lange nicht alles wieder im Lot. Aber es war ein Anfang. Wer sieht schon jeden Tag in seine finstersten Abgründe? In dieser Nacht schlief ich traumlos und als ich morgens erwachte, ging es mir besser. Ich gönnte mir eine ausgiebige Dusche und ein ebensolches Frühstück, dann warf ich den Reinigungsdroiden an und fing an, hinter mir aufzuräumen. Ich machte gerade das Bett, als ich Besuch bekam: Dr. Vapasi. Da die Devastator im Orbit parkte, solange Vader auf Coruscant weilte, hatte Vader den Doktor zu einem Hausbesuch bei mir vorbeigeschickt. Ich freute mich, Vapasi wiederzusehen, er machte ein paar Untersuchungen und ließ sich die Medikamente zeigen, die sie mir im Krankenhaus gegeben hatten, dann meinte er, dass das Schlafmittel zu stark sei und verschrieb mir ein anderes. Außerdem sprach er mit meinen behandelnden Ärzten und empfahl, die Medikation langsam auslaufen zu lassen. Danach ging es mir zunehmend besser und zwei Wochen später ging ich wieder auf Arbeit. Weitere drei Wochen später erschien mein schwarzer Ritter und entführte mich in seine Burg auf Vjun …

Next chapter on February 17, 2021

You can read this in german?

Than please talk to me in german because my englisch is really very bad ...


	10. Vjun

Vjun war eine Welt im Äußeren Rand, eine schwarze Wüste, geprägt von Wolken voller saurem Regen und Vulkanen, die fast ununterbrochen Lava, Rauch und Asche in die Atmosphäre spien. Einige wenige einheimische Arten widerstanden dem, eine menschliche Besiedelung hingegen gab es – abgesehen von Burg Bast – schon lange nicht mehr. Die Legenden des Äußeren Randes berichteten vom Wahnsinn, der die Bevölkerung in einer einzigen Nacht des Schreckens ergriffen und in der sie einander vollständig vernichtet hatten, Vader hingegen meinte, dass eigentlich niemand mehr wisse, was genau geschehen war, wahrscheinlicher war es, dass der zunehmende Vulkanismus und der in Folge auftretende saure Regen die Menschen von dieser Welt vertrieben habe. Für eine verlassene Welt war in Burg Bast eine Menge los: es gab Personal, welches sich um Vaders und mein Wohlergehen kümmerte, Techniker, die die Burg instand hielten sowie einen Teil der 501. Legion, der hier stationiert war. Die Sturmtruppen von Vaders persönlicher Legion waren mit Waffen und Fluggerät sehr gut ausgestattet, im Orbit hielt ein alter Venator Wacht, der sogar noch die republikanischen Farben trug, für Vader hatte es keine Priorität, die „Resolute“ (so hieß das Schiff) neu streichen zu lassen. Jetzt hing zusätzlich noch die Devastator im Orbit und Vader bestellte drei weitere Sternenzerstörer aus den angrenzenden Sektoren zum Rapport. Man kann sich den Schecken der Schmugglerbande, die sich während Vaders Abwesenheit ausgerechnet Vjun zum neuen Umschlagsplatz für ihre illegalen Transaktionen gewählt hatten, bestimmt gut vorstellen, als sie sich plötzlich von Sturmtruppen umzingelt sahen. Die Wenigen, denen die Flucht von der Oberfläche gelang, sahen sich hingegen plötzlich fünf ausgewachsenen Sternenzerstörern gegenüber, die ihre Transportschiffe kommentarlos manövrierunfähig schossen und anschließend Enterkommandos schickten. Vader ließ mich über das Schicksal der Schmuggler entscheiden – lebenslänglich Internierungslager, Kessel vielleicht oder Despreye, oder aber von den Sturmtruppen erschossen zu werden, unverzüglich. Ich weigerte mich, diese Wahl zu treffen. Einerseits wollte ich nicht für die Hinrichtung dieser Männer in dem Sinne verantwortlich sein, als dass ich das Urteil sprach, andererseits war „lebenslänglich Internierungslager“ möglicherweise schlimmer als der Tod. Stattdessen schlug ich vor, sie laufen zu lassen und sie die Nachricht von der Schlagkraft der Sturmtruppen und der Imperialen Sternenflotte verbreiten zu lassen. Vader schien zunehmend amüsiert und nachdem ich ihm meine Ansichten und Meinungen zu diesem Thema lange genug auseinander gesetzt hatte, gab er schließlich den Befehl, die Schmuggler laufen zu lassen, verbunden mit dem Hinweis, sich hier nicht mehr blicken zu lassen. Und das war nur mein erster Tag auf Vjun …

Ok, ich gestehe: die restlichen vier Wochen verliefen ruhig und in geregelten Bahnen. Ich schlief länger, frühstückte ausführlich und sah die neuesten HoloNet-News, anschließend verschwand ich in Vaders Bibliothek, sichtete ihren Inhalt und überflog die Bücher, die mir interessant schienen (soweit ich Sprache und Schrift lesen konnte, in denen sie verfasst waren bzw. soweit das Übersetzungstool des jeweiligen Datenpads reichte). Mittags holte ich mir aus der Küche einen Snack, den frühen Nachmittag verdöste ich, bevor ich die späten Nachmittagsstunden mit Spaziergängen in der Burg verbrachte, gerne blieb ich an verschiedenen Aussichtspunkten stehen und beobachtete die Vulkane in der Ferne oder die Lava, die die Burg umfloss. Ab der zweiten Woche änderte sich das, Vader schien jetzt mehr Zeit zu haben und erteilte mir in den Vormittagsstunden Fahrunterricht in seinem Speeder oder bewies mir seine Flugkünste. Nach dem ersten Experiment dieser Art schaffte ich es nach der Landung gerade eben so, nicht in den Speeder, sondern nach draußen zu kotzen, so dass es später genügte, die Maschine mit dem Schlauch abzuspritzen. An ein paar Tagen hatte Vader vormittags keine Zeit, weshalb „Captain“ Rex den Unterricht übernahm und mir den Umgang mit dem Blaster nahebrachte (er versuchte es zumindest, richtig gut wurde ich darin aber nie). Nach dem Abendessen leistete ich Vader Gesellschaft, der zu dieser Zeit gerne im Hangar an seinem Speeder schraubte, nach und nach wurde er zugänglicher und begann von sich zu erzählen: Anakin wurde als der Sohn einer Sklavin geboren, seinen Vater kannte er nicht. Sie waren zwar nicht frei, aber Freiheit war auf Tatooine ein Gut, das keinen Wert an sich besaß. Der Schrotthändler Watto, dem er und Shmi gehörten, war kein schlechter Herr. Sie hatten genug zu essen und ausreichend Wasser, vernünftige Kleidung und eine anständige Unterkunft. Watto schickte Anakin sogar zur Schule, dort lernte er rechnen, lesen und schreiben (das war auf einer Welt wie Tatooine damals nicht selbstverständlich, schon gar nicht für einen Sklavenjungen). Und Watto beanspruchte Mutter nicht für sich und verlieh sie auch nicht an andere Männer. Shmi half Watto im Verkauf, nahm Bauteile auseinander, kochte und putzte, war also fast den ganzen Tag über beschäftigt. Anakin hingegen genoss zunächst viele Freiheiten, sobald er aber anfing, sich für den Schrott zu interessieren, ihn auseinander zu nehmen und ihn wieder zu funktionierenden Teilen zusammenzusetzen, änderte sich das und er wurde für Watto eine nützliche Arbeitskraft. Als Anakin älter wurde, bewies er sein Talent für Podrennen, Vader meinte, dass sich hier schon die Macht in ihm zeigte, viele Podrennfahrer endeten nämlich meist kurz nach dem Beginn ihrer Karriere in einem Feuerball an der nächsten Felswand. Bei seinen ersten Rennen schaffte er es immerhin ins Ziel, er wurde zunehmend besser und schließlich kam der Tag, an dem er seinen ersten Sieg einfuhr. Watto zeigte sich großzügig, fädelte sogar Anakins Freundschaft (?) mit Sirin ein und versprach, sie alle, Mutter, ihn und Sirin, in ein paar Jahren freizulassen, sobald Anakin ihm genügend Geld verdient hatte. Aber dann kamen die Jedi. Und das Unheil nahm seinen Lauf. Der Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon Jinn erkannte in Anakin das Talent, dass er war, und brachte Watto dazu, ihn den Jedi zu übergeben. Vader legte Wert auf die Feststellung, dass es weder sein Wunsch noch sein Wille war, dem Orden beizutreten oder ein Jedi zu werden, Mutter und Sirin oder auch nur Tatooine zu verlassen. Nach einigen Umwegen erreichten sie schließlich Coruscant, wo Meister Qui-Gon Jinn beim Jedi-Rat vorsprach und tatsächlich durchsetzte, dass Anakin eine Ausbildung zum Jedi beginnen konnte, obwohl er dafür eigentlich schon viel zu alt war. Vader räumte ein, dass die vielen neuen Eindrücke zunächst den Verlust der vertrauten Umgebung, der Mutter und der Freunde kompensierten. Aber dann gab es die ersten Probleme, andere Schüler verlachten ihn ob seiner Herkunft, seiner Sprache oder seines Alters. Dass Anakin von Großmeister Yoda zusätzlichen Unterricht bekam, sorgte für Eifersucht. Dass Qui-Gon Jinn und der Rat der Jedi glaubten, dass er der lange so sehnlichst erwartete „Auserwählte“ sei, machte es nicht besser. Dann fiel Qui-Gon Jinn während eines Einsatzes und Anakin bekam einen neuen Meister: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Eigentlich, so Vader, wählte der Meister seinen Schüler selbst. Obi-Wan Kenobi hingegen folgte einer Bitte Qui-Gon Jinns, er hatte sich Anakin als Schüler nicht wirklich selbst ausgesucht. Verschärft wurde das Problem dadurch, dass Anakin äußerst fordernd war und jemand, der die Dinge nicht einfach so unwidersprochen hinnahm wie ein Schüler, der seit dem Kleinkindalter im Tempel lebte, sich weder an seine Eltern und Geschwister noch an ein Leben außerhalb des Ordens erinnern konnte. Anakin hingegen vermisste Sirin und seine Mutter, schließlich nutzte er bei einem Außeneinsatz die erstbeste Gelegenheit, um sich abzusetzen und nach Tatooine zu fliegen. Watto hieß ihn willkommen, aber er hatte keine guten Neuigkeiten: dass die Jedi Anakin mitgenommen hatten, war für Watto ein herber Schlag gewesen. Nicht nur, dass jetzt niemand mehr Rennen für ihn fuhr, nein, jetzt fehlte auch noch eine Arbeitskraft. Sirin hatte für die Arbeit in Wattos Gewerbe kein Talent, also gab er sie wieder an das Haus zurück, in dem er sie gekauft hatte. Shmi hingegen war von Tuskenräubern entführt worden, vor wenigen Wochen erst … Seine Ausbildung zum Jedi machte es Anakin überhaupt erst möglich, Mutter aufzuspüren, aber er kam zu spät und sie starb vor Erschöpfung und Entkräftung in seinen Armen. In diesem Moment zerbrach etwas in ihm, Anakin gab sich dem Zorn hin und tötete die Tusken, und zwar ausnahmslos alle, Männer, Frauen und Kinder, den ganzen Stamm … Anschließend versuchte er, wenigstens Sirin ausfindig zu machen, aber sie war krank geworden und ihr Besitzer hatte sie schnell und diskret an ein heruntergekommenes Haus verkauft, wo sich ihre Spur verlor. 

Während meines Aufenthaltes blieb ich fast immer innerhalb von Burg Bast: auf Vjun regnete es oft und viel und der saure Regen konnte einem auf die übelste Weise die Haut verätzen. Doch gegen Ende der dritten Woche rissen in den Abendstunden kurzfristig die Wolken auf und die Sonne schien, so dass wir sogar einen Spaziergang außerhalb wagen konnten, immer die Wolkenwand im Auge behaltend, die uns wohl bald erreichen würde. Vader nutze diese Gelegenheit, um weiter von seinem Schicksal zu berichten: Anakin galt nun als alt und fortgeschritten genug, um mit Meister Kenobi Aufträge auszuführen. Er lernte die Bedeutung der Lichtschwertdiplomatie kennen und sie anzuwenden, interessant war die Tatsache, dass niemand seine Handlungen auf Tatooine hinterfragte, es war, als hätte der Rat der Jedi beschlossen, dass der Auserwählte seine Lektion gelernt habe. Das war aber nicht der Fall. Anakin hasste inzwischen mit Inbrunst, eine Emotion, von der ein Jedi sich normalerweise fernhalten sollte, da sie der einzig wahren Lehre gemäß zur Dunklen Seite der Macht führte. Weiterer Groll entstand, als sich in Anakin der Eindruck verfestigte, dass man ihn in seinem Fortkommen behinderte, ihm Dinge nicht sagte, beibrachte oder zeigte und ganz im allgemeinen absoluten, totalen Gehorsam verlangte, ein Hinterfragen nicht tolerierte. Anakin gelangte zu dem Schluss, dass er lediglich die eine Sklaverei gegen eine andere, schlimmere getauscht hatte. Und er begann zu glauben, dass der Orden ebenso von Korruption zerfressen war wie die Republik, der er diente, bestärkt wurde er dabei von dem Senator von Naboo, Palpatine, der immer ein offenes Ohr für Anakins Sorgen und Nöte hatte. Dann kam die Naboo-Krise, Palpatine wurde Kanzler und Anakin der Geliebte der Wahlkönigin von Naboo, Padme Amidala. Enthaltsamkeit galt dem Orden zwar als höherwertig, Sex an sich war aber nicht verboten. Anhaftung war verboten, ebenso wie Zuneigung und Liebe. Aber Anakin liebte Padme Amidala leidenschaftlich ... Vor den Klonkriegen waren die Jedi Jahrtausende lang als Friedenshüter bekannt und sahen sich nun gezwungen, in einen galaxisweiten Krieg zu kämpfen. Sie lernten dazu. Aber die Verluste waren enorm. Junge Jedi wie Anakin bekamen Schüler zugewiesen, die sie ausbilden sollten, zu Ruhe und Frieden anhalten, während sie gleichzeitig in einem mit äußerster Brutalität geführten Bürgerkrieg kämpften. Zwar fanden die Jedi heraus, dass Count Dooku der Schüler und Vollstrecker eines Sith-Lords war, aber sie erkannten lange Zeit nicht, dass dieser Sith-Lord ihnen in Gestalt des inzwischen zum Obersten Kanzler gewählten Sheev Palpatine schon längst gegenübersaß. Es war Anakin, der die wahre Identität des Sith-Lords herausfand, aber anstatt sich dem Rat der Jedi zu offenbaren, verließ Anakin Obi-Wan Kenobi und den Orden und schloss sich Palpatine an, ihn, den die Jedi so lange gesucht hatten. Und zwar deshalb, weil er sich mehr Macht erhoffte. Macht, über die Palpatine scheinbar unbegrenzt verfügte. Die Macht, die ständigen Kriege zu beenden. Die Macht, die Sklaverei zu beenden. Die Macht, Recht und Ordnung in die Galaxis zurückzubringen … 

Vader unterzog sich auf Vjun regelmäßigen Behandlungen mit Bacta und verbrachte immer wieder Stunden im Tank, um sich zu regenerieren. Gleichzeitig sorgte er dafür, dass ich den Behandlungsraum fand, um das Monster zu sehen (seine Worte, später). Zunächst einmal war Vader ein Mensch, ein großer, athletischer Mann, alle Gerüchte, die ihn für eine nichtmenschliche Spezies hielten, für einen besonders hochentwickelten Droiden oder einen Cyborg, waren falsch. Stattdessen wies Vaders Haut die Narben großflächiger Verbrennungen auf, vor allem am Rücken, an den Beinen, am Kopf und generell auf der linken Seite – wie hatte er so etwas überleben können? Das Anlegen der Rüstung war eine Prozedur, ging aber zügig vonstatten, wenn ihm die Klonsoldaten (die ihn übrigens während seiner Stunden im Tank bewachten, in diesem Zustand war auch ein Darth Vader völlig hilflos) dabei zur Hand gingen: Zunächst ein Unteranzug aus einem dünnen, trikotartigen Material, dann der eigentliche Anzug, die Stiefel und die Handschuhe, die Halsberge, der Helm und die Maske, die Panzerung und gegebenenfalls eine lange Tunika und der Umhang. Vader hielt den Behandlungsraum für eine geeignete Kulisse, um mir auch den Rest seiner Geschichte zu erzählen: Zunächst einmal fiel nicht jeder Jedi der Order 66 zum Opfer, so war beispielsweise Obi-Wan Kenobi entkommen, ebenso wie Großmeister Yoda. Die beiden wussten von Anakins Beteiligung an der Auslöschung des Jedi-Ordens, weshalb Obi-Wan Kenobi Padme entführte, um Anakin vom Imperator wegzulocken und alleine zu stellen, wohingegen Palpatine Vader einflüsterte, dass Padme Amidala was mit Obi-Wan Kenobi habe … Rasend vor Zorn und Eifersucht folgte Anakin Obi-Wan nach Mustafar, tat beim Kampf gegen diesen einen Fehltritt, stürzte in eine Felsspalte und brach sich dabei Genick und Rückgrat, verätzte sich durch giftige Gase die Lungen und verbrannte durch die nahe Lava, die seine Gewänder entflammten … Anstatt Vader nun zu töten, ließ Obi-Wan seinen ehemaligen Schüler und Freund zum Sterben zurück. Dies wiederum führte dazu, dass Palpatine Vader retten und nach Coruscant bringen konnte, wo man ihn in einen Anzug steckte, der sein Überleben sicherte, eine mobile Überlebenseinheit, ein Artefakt der alten Sith, auf welches Palpatine im Zuge seiner Recherchen wohl irgendwann gestoßen war. Die Frage, warum dieser Anzug bereitlag bzw. woher der Imperator wusste, dass er einen solchen Anzug brauchen würde, hatte sich Vader auch schon gestellt (aber keine befriedigende Antwort gefunden). Der Anzug übernahm die Funktionen von Vaders irreparabel geschädigter Wirbelsäule, führte ihm Sauerstoff über ein Beatmungsgerät zu und schützte das empfindliche Narbengewebe vor allen äußeren Einflüssen. Diesen Überlebensanzug konnte Vader jedoch weder alleine an- noch ablegen, die regelmäßig notwendigen Reinigungs-, Wartungs- und Reparaturarbeiten verursachten ihm Unbehagen und Schmerz, darüber hinaus war die Prozedur in ihrer Gesamtheit entwürdigend. Vader war dem Imperator nicht wirklich dankbar für dieses Leben, dass er mit Reichtum und Titeln überhäuft wurde, bedeutete ihm nichts. Jeder, den er irgendwann einmal gekannt hatte, war entweder tot oder wusste nicht, wer sich hinter der Maske von „Lord Vader“, dem so plötzlich aus dem Nichts erschienenen Vollstrecker des Imperators, verbarg. Es war nicht so, dass Vader mit seinen Taten haderte, aber wieder einmal hatte er eine Sklaverei gegen eine andere getauscht, sein Leben als Vollstrecker des Imperators war nicht das, was er sich erhofft hatte. Vader suchte und fand seine ehemalige Geliebte, Padme Amidala, und bat sie, zu ihm zu kommen. Sie kam. Er zeigte sich ihr ohne Maske. Einem Nicht-Machtnutzer ist es nicht möglich, seine Emotionen vor einem Machtnutzer zu verbergen. Padme Amidala fand zwar schöne, tröstende Worte, erschauderte aber gleichzeitig vor Ekel und Abscheu bei seinem Anblick. Und hier begann die Liebe zu sterben, die Anakin Skywalker einst für Padme Amidala empfunden haben mochte … 

Irgendwann danach heiratete Vader auf den ausdrücklichen Wunsch des Imperators eine schöne junge Frau aus Coruscants Oberschicht. Das war ein Event fürs HoloNet und eine Belohnung treuer Parteigänger Palpatines. Sie nahm sein Geld und verachtete ihn. Ihm war sie gleichgültig, darüber hinaus waren körperliche Intimitäten damals nur schwerlich möglich. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie ihre Verachtung öffentlich machte. Vader tötete sie und brach kurz danach zu einer langen Reise auf, geleitet nur von der Macht, die ihn in ein abgelegenes Sternensystem führte, wo er hoffte, Heilung zu finden. Dort entdeckten die Ärzte, dass seine angeblich zerschmetterte Wirbelsäule ein lösbares Problem und die Nervenstränge niemals vollständig durchtrennt waren, ihm aber jemand einen Chip eingesetzt hatte, der die Weiterleitung von Impulsen aus dem Gehirn zum Rest seines Körpers unterband. Die Ärzte entfernten den Chip und Vaders Körper funktionierte mit einem Mal wieder von alleine, er konnte selbständig atmen und sich bewegen, den Überlebensanzug brauchte er eigentlich nicht mehr, lediglich seine verätzten Lungen benötigten noch die Zufuhr von Luft mit einem höheren Sauerstoffgehalt. Und genau das wurde nun zum Problem: aus dem gefürchteten Vollstrecker des Imperators wurde auf diese Weise und in Kombination mit den Brandnarben eine bemitleidenswerte Kreatur. Darth Vader – ein kriegsversehrter Krüppel? In diesen Augenblick begriff Vader, dass er den Anzug und die Maske den Rest seines Lebens tragen würde, auch wenn es kein Überlebensanzug mehr sein würde. DAS erklärte natürlich, warum Vader in der Lage war, gleichzeitig zu atmen und zu sprechen, die Maske war schon längst kein Beatmungsgerät mehr, sondern erzeugte lediglich das gefürchtete Atemgeräusch, verbarg aber gleichzeitig die Brandnarben und die Nasensonde. Auf Habassa hatte ich das Monster gesehen. Hier sollte ich den Mann sehen. Ich dachte lange darüber nach, was Vader mir erzählt hatte. Sein Leben war eine einzige Tragödie, alles zerfiel unter seinen Händen zu Asche und Staub: seine Hoffnungen, seine Träume, seine Liebe. An einem unserer letzten Tage auf Vjun sagte er mir, dass er nach Erlösung strebe, aber dass es für ihn keine Erlösung mehr geben werde. Und das ist die wohl größte aller Sünden …

Next chapter on February 24, 2021

You can read this in german?

Than please talk to me in german because my englisch is really very bad ...


	11. Das Ritual

„Darth Vader?“, frage Mahdra Sati, „Darth Vader kommt hierher“? Die Mahdri Akotwat schwenkte genießerisch den zierlichen Kelch mit dem Blütenwein und lächelte träge. „Aber ja“, sagte sie, „ich habe es vom Leiter des imperialen Verbindungsbüros höchstpersönlich. Dieser Narr glaubt ja immer noch, mich eines Tages für sich gewinnen zu können.“ Versonnen spielte Sati mit ihrem langen, offenen Haar. Eine Mahdri und ein Außenweltler? Allein der Gedanke war absurd. Man konnte das Opfer, dass Akotwat für ihre Sache brachte, gar nicht hoch genug schätzen. Eine wahre Gläubige in den Diensten der Göttin. In Sati begann ein Plan Gestalt anzunehmen. Ein Plan, der das Imperium und Darth Vader an Ansehen verlieren lassen würde, da würden auch die Krankenhäuser und Schulen nicht mehr helfen, die das Imperium in allen größeren Städten Eloms für die geringeren Kasten hatte errichten lassen. Ein Plan, der die Massen auf ihre Seite brachte. Ein Plan, der die Herrschaft des Imperiums ein für alle Mal hinwegfegen würde. Ein Plan, der den Mahdras und den Mahdris ihr angestammtes Geburtsrecht wieder zurückgab. Ein Plan, die Göttin wieder erstarken und herrschen zu lassen …

Darth Vader sah finster auf das Datenpad. Noch eine Absage. Höflich und mit viel Bedauern formuliert, aber nichtsdestotrotz eine Absage. Wie viele waren es jetzt? Sechs? Sieben? Zugegeben, es gab nicht viele Frauen in der Flotte, aber dass keine einzige den Mut aufbrachte, ihren Oberkommandierenden zu unterstützen, das war bitter. Nun gut, er könnte es befehlen. Aber Vader konnte sich die Gerüchte, die danach kursieren würden, viel zu gut vorstellen. Außerdem würde eine erzwungene Kooperation nur unglaubwürdig wirken. Warum musste dieser Admiral, der so gut mit Frauen konnte, ausgerechnet jetzt in den Ruhestand gehen, wenn sein Nachfolger noch gar nicht feststand? Verärgert warf Vader das Datenpad zu den anderen. Seine Gedanken kehrten zurück zu … Ihr. Konnte er sie für diese Angelegenheit gewinnen? Wäre sie bereit, diese Farce mitzumachen? Für … Ihn?

Vier Wochen nach meiner Rückkehr von Vjun tauchte Vader erneut im Verteilerzentrum auf, und sobald meine Kollegen seinen schwarzen Umhang um die Ecke wallen sahen, suchten sie das Weite. Ich blieb. Ging aber trotzdem in Gedanken sämtliche Sünden und Vergehen durch, derer mich der dunkle Lord bezichtigen mochte. Stattdessen wollte Vader, dass ich ihn bei einer diplomatischen Mission nach Elom begleitete. Ich fühlte mich geschmeichelt. Aber dann sträubte ich mich. Schon wieder würde ich über Wochen auf Arbeit fehlen, und das, nachdem ich mich erst für drei Monate zu einer archäologischen Exkursion hatte beurlauben lassen und danach lange krank gewesen war. Dann die vier Wochen, die ich auf Vaders Einladung hin auf Vjun verbracht hatte – noch so eine Nummer, und die schmeißen mich raus … Vader verneinte das, glaubten inzwischen doch viele, dass ich für den Imperialen Geheimdienst arbeitete und der Job nur zur Tarnung diente, was lag also näher, als dass ich gelegentlich auch mal einen Auftrag bekam? Hatte ich nicht mehr von der Galaxis sehen wollen als nur Coruscant? Das war ein stichhaltiges Argument und ich stimmte schließlich zu unter der Bedingung, auf Lord Vaders Sternenzerstörer eine persönliche, umfassende Führung durch das Schiff durch seine Lordschaft selbst zu bekommen. Dr. Vapasi und Kommandant Jir schienen sich über ein Wiedersehen zu freuen und Vader zeigte mir tatsächlich die Devastator, einen Sternenzerstörer der Imperium-I-Klasse, eines der letzten Schiffe dieses Typs, bevor es vom Nachfolgemodell, der Imperium-II-Klasse, abgelöst werden sollte. Dieses Schiff enthielt jedoch ein paar Modifikationen, aktuell hatte es einige Waffen-Refits erhalten, die unter anderem auf dieser Reise getestet werden sollten. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, die Waffenfunktionstests auf der Brücke zu beobachten (ich war mit Vader gekommen und er schickte mich nicht weg, weshalb das aus Sicht der Brückenoffiziere in Ordnung ging), doch nur zu schnell stellte sich heraus, dass diese Tests für den Zuschauer nicht nur eine langwierige, sondern eine äußerst langweilige Angelegenheit waren. Ziel suchen. Schiff und Geschütze ausrichten. Ziel erfassen. Feuern. Prüfen der Wirkung der Waffen. Mehr Entfernung. Weniger Entfernung. Schilde hoch. Schilde runter. Auswirkungen auf das Ziel? Überprüfen und Auswerten der Messergebnisse. Und jetzt das Ganze nochmal … Die einzigen, denen das Spaß machte, schienen die Offiziere der Sternenflotte, die Ingenieure von Kuat Drive Yards und die Waffentechniker von Taim & Bak zu sein …

Die heiklen Details der diplomatischen Mission erfuhr ich erst an Bord der Devastator: Elom exportierte hauptsächlich Lommiterz, ein für die Produktion von Durastahl essentielles Mineral. Durastahl ist leicht und hitzebeständig, darüber hinaus ist es eines der härtesten Materialen überhaupt und wird deshalb unter anderem zur Herstellung von Rüstungen, Sicherheitsschotts und für den Bau von Raumschiffen verwendet. Letzteres wiederum machte sowohl das Lommiterz als auch Elom wichtig für die Imperiale Sternenflotte. Was die persönliche Anwesenheit des Oberkommandierenden rechtfertigte, wenn schon kein hochrangiger Admiral zur Verfügung stand. Die gesellschaftliche Struktur Eloms war komplex, das Zusammenleben schwierig und leicht zu sabotieren: als Ureinwohner galten die in Höhlen lebenden Eloms sowie die menschenähnlichen Elomins, die sich schon vor langer Zeit auf Elom niedergelassen hatten und heimisch geworden waren. Menschen gab es auf Elom nachweislich erst seit einigen tausend Jahren, trotzdem beherrschten sie den Handel mit Nahrungsmitteln und Waffen sowie Technik aller Art. Das Lommiterz machte diesen Handel überhaupt erst möglich und in Folge lukrativ, denn Elom bestand hauptsächlich aus Bergen, Wüsten und Steppen, in denen kaum etwas wuchs, um die Bevölkerung von insgesamt ca. 150 Millionen zu erhalten. Aus historischen Gründen, deren Details längst schon im Dunkel der Geschichte verschwunden waren, sahen es die Menschen auf Elom als notwendig an, den Erstkontakt (damals noch mit der Alten Republik) und die Vertragsunterzeichnung über den Handel mit dem Lommiterz als Erinnerungsritual zu praktizieren: es wurde gegessen und getrunken, gefeiert und getanzt, dann wurde die Frau des ranghöchsten imperialen Anwesenden entführt und nach vielen Blasterschüssen in die Luft wieder befreit, das Ganze war für alle Beteiligten eine Riesengaudi und im regionalen HoloNet wurde darüber an prominenter Stelle berichtet. Vielleicht hätte ich doch lieber auf Coruscant bleiben sollen …

Wer glaubt, dass Vader unvorbereitet auf Missionen geht, liegt falsch: Vader hatte einen Linguisten und einen Anthropologen mit an Bord genommen, die uns nun die Details des Rituals sowie ein paar Floskeln in der Sprache der Eingeborenen nahebrachten. Zusätzlich las Vader praktisch alle verfügbaren Berichte über Elom, verfasst von den dort stationierten Offizieren, Geheimdienstlern sowie der Banken- und der Händlergilden, außerdem ließ er sich den in der Gegend verbreiteten Klatsch vortragen. Ich bekam die gleichen Berichte zu lesen, tat mir damit allerdings schwer: Diese Welt war in erster Linie visuell. Fast alle Informationen für den gewöhnlichen Bürger liefen über das HoloNet, Geschriebenes gab es in der Welt dieser Leute meist nur in Form von Werbebannern oder Hinweisschildern, vielleicht noch in Formularen wie beispielsweise Frachtbriefen oder Lieferscheinen. Letztere konnte ich inzwischen einwandfrei lesen. Aber den Inhalt eines komplexen Textes musste ich mir erarbeiten und erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass das Lesen, das Schreiben und vor allem das Verstehen von geschriebenem Text etwas war, das sich in dieser Welt auf die zivile und militärische Verwaltung, Geheimdienste sowie den Bereich der industriellen Forschung und Entwicklung konzentrierte. 

Kaum war die Devastator in einen Orbit um Elom eingeschwenkt, nahmen wir ein Shuttle und flogen nach Elos zum Palast des planetaren Gouverneurs. Vader hatte anlässlich der Show seine Rüstung mit Silberspangen an Unter- und Oberarmen geschmückt, außerdem trug er ein paar Trophäenketten um den Hals und anstatt Tunika und Umhang lag ihm ein Tierfell um die Schultern, dass wir zuvor mit Blut präpariert hatten (die Schmuckstücke und das Fell stammten alle aus einem Imperialen Museum und Dr. Vapasi war nicht erfreut, ein paar seiner Blutkonserven hergeben zu müssen). Mir hingegen gaben sie ein luftiges Lederkleid, dessen bodenlanger Rock in schmale Fransen geschnitten war und das mehr enthüllte als es verbarg, das einzige Zugeständnis an die Schicklichkeit war der knappe Body, den ich darunter tragen durfte. Im Palast wurden wir bereits erwartet, Vader ließ sich briefen, dann geleiteten uns der Gouverneur und der Leiter des Imperialen Verbindungsbüros zum Festplatz, wo bereits ausgelassene Volksfeststimmung herrschte. Die planetare Regierung warf sich vor Vader in den Staub, dann begann ein ausschweifendes Festmahl, Musiker und Tänzer sowie traditionelle Artisten wie Jongleure, Feuerspucker und Zauberer sorgen für Unterhaltung. So im Nachhinein glaube ich ja schon, dass hier an irgend einem Punkt enthemmende Drogen im Spiel waren, jedenfalls fand ich mich im Laufe des Abends auf Vaders Schoß sitzend wieder, seine Hand um meine Taille und wildfremden Leuten zuprostend. Natürlich konnte man sich fragen, warum Vader diese Farce mitmachte, andererseits war das ein geringer Preis für den reibungslosen Export des Lommiterzes. Dann – es war bereits dunkel geworden – kamen wir zum eigentlichen Zweck der Veranstaltung: Wie das Ritual es verlangte, mischte ich mich unter die Tänzer und wurde ebenso vorhersehbar entführt. Dass damit etwas nicht stimmte, kam mir erst in den Sinn, als man mich vom eigentlichen Festplatz wegbrachte und mich niederschlug, als ich mich dagegen zu sträuben begann. 

Vader war plötzlich beunruhigt. Kilian … sie … war in Gefahr! Er winkte nach einem Adjutanten, und Kommandant Jir beugte sich zu ihm hinab. „Mein Lord?“ „Irgendetwas geht hier vor sich“, sagte Vader, „Ich kann es fühlen. Überzeugen Sie sich davon, dass es Kilian gut geht. Sollte daran nur der geringste Zweifel bestehen, bringen Sie sie sofort wieder hierher.“ Daine Jir nahm sich ein paar Sturmtruppler und umging die feiernden Massen, um schnell und unauffällig zu dem Platz hinüberzugelangen, wo ein paar Indigene in traditioneller Kleidung und ein paar Sturmtruppler die „Befreiung“ der „Entführten“ mit viel Geschrei nachstellen sollten. Nur warteten sie immer noch darauf, dass diese gebracht wurde. Daine Jir stutze. Sie hatten Kilian doch schon vor geraumer Zeit fortgebracht? Jir griff nach seinem KomLink und informierte sofort den dunklen Lord, dann koordinierte er eine Suchaktion in der Umgebung, die jedoch erfolglos blieb. Vader hingegen ließ sich in die Macht fallen und befragte danach den Regierungschef von Elom, einen älteren Herren, der nur zu gerne dem Auskunftsersuchen des dunklen Lords nachgekommen wäre, wenn er denn nur über das geeignete Wissen verfügt hätte. Im Laufe des Verhörs kam heraus, dass sowohl der Mahdra Sati als auch die Mahdri Akotwat die Feier vorzeitig verlassen hatten, dann gestand ein anderes Regierungsmitglied, dass Sati und Akotwat Parteigänger einer fanatischen Sekte waren, die das Imperium von Elom vertreiben und durch die alten Götter wieder an die Macht gelangen wollten. Vader fand diese Einlassungen zunehmend von Interesse, das vor allem deshalb, weil sich in all den Berichten über Elom so gar nichts darüber fand … 

Ich erwachte mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen in einem Shuttle, welches mich von Elos, der Feier und von Vader wegbrachte. Mir gegenüber saßen ein Mann und eine Frau, außerdem waren noch einige Bewaffnete anwesend. Der Mann und die Frau stellten sich als Mahdra Sati und Mahdri Akotwat vor, anschließend sprachen sie davon, dass sie vollenden würden, was damals beim Erstkontakt mit der Alten Republik nicht getan werden konnte. Ich verstand nicht. Sie sahen sich an und lachten. Ja, wie sollte ich auch … Schließlich landeten wir schätzungsweise eine viertel Planetendrehung entfernt (hier ging gerade die Sonne auf, während es in Elos noch mitten in der Nacht gewesen war). Wir befanden uns in der Nähe einer burgartigen Tempelanlage, in einigen Klicks Entfernung lag eine mittelgroße, traditionelle Stadt ohne Hochhäuser und erkennbare imperiale (= moderne) Technologie, das Gesamtensemble war eingebettet in eine fantastisch anmutende Hochgebirgslandschaft. Die Soldaten brachten mich in den Tempel und sperrten mich in einen Raum, der für ein Gästequartier zu karg und für eine Zelle zu üppig eingerichtet war. Die Mahdri Akotwat machte sich die Mühe und erklärte mir die Details und Hintergründe, die offenbar nicht nur vom Imperium, sondern bereits schon von der Alten Republik und nicht zuletzt der planetaren Regierung vergessen worden waren: Beim Erstkontakt mit der Alten Republik war die Frau des republikanischen Botschafters entführt worden und sollte der Göttin als Opfer dargebracht werden. Das sollte die Göttin versöhnlich stimmen und den Außenweltlern klar machen, dass sie hier nicht erwünscht waren. Leider gab es einen Verräter, so dass die Gattin des Botschafters gerettet werden konnte, zusätzlich verschaffte dieses Ereignis einer Fraktion Aufwind, die glaubte, ganz ohne die Göttin und die Menschenopfer auskommen zu können, die diese verlangte. Forciert wurde dieser Prozess durch das bisher als wertlos geltende Lommiterz, auch brachte der Handel mit der Alten Republik neuen Wohlstand nach Elom. All das sorgte dafür, dass die alten Eliten ihre Macht verloren und es eine Reihe Aufsteiger gab, die nur zu gerne an den Errungenschaften der Alten Republik bzw. des Imperiums partizipierten, ihre Kinder und Enkel auf Internate und Universitäten nach Coruscant und andere Kernwelten schickten und die dafür sorgten, dass die Göttin auf den Status einer Touristenattaktion verkam oder die Menschen sie ganz vergaßen. Aber das würde sich jetzt ändern. Das Ritual würde vollendet werden. Die Heerscharen der Göttin stünden bereit, die Ungläubigen und Außenweltler hinwegzufegen und ihre treuesten Diener würden ihre rechtmäßigen Plätze einnehmen …

Ein paar Verhöre später wusste Vader, dass ein Aufstand im Gange war. Elom wurde als wichtiger Rohstofflieferant von der imperialen Sternenflotte gut bewacht: zwei Siegesklasse- und ein Imperium-Klasse-Sternenzerstörer waren immer im System. Zusätzlich zog der dunkle Lord nun zwei weitere Sternenzerstörer aus benachbarten Sektoren ab und beorderte sie nach Elom, dann lief die Militärmaschinerie an: In Elos wurde imperiales Personal und deren Familienangehörige evakuiert, während Sturmtruppen sowie Militärtechnik wie Juggernauts, Kampfangriffspanzer und AT-ATs schnellstmöglich und in aller Stille auf die Oberfläche des Planeten verlegt wurden. Warnungen gingen an imperiale Bürger, die über die übrigen Städte und Siedlungen verstreut lebten oder ihren Geschäften nachgingen, außerdem hörte man intensiv die gesamte Telekommunikation ab. Vader meditierte und die Macht ließ ihn wissen, wo er Kilian finden konnte. Und auch, dass es solange ruhig bleiben würde, bis dieses barbarische Ritual vollzogen war, welches das Signal für den Beginn des Aufstandes sein sollte. Es gab noch Hoffnung, doch es würde ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit werden …

Der Tag kam und ging, bis ich gegen Abend schließlich Schritte auf dem Flur hörte und ein paar Soldaten und Diener eintraten, um mich für das Ritual herzurichten. Warum kam eigentlich niemand, um mich vor diesen Wahnsinnigen zu retten? Das war genau der richtige Ausdruck: Wahnsinnige. Bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abgezogen zu bekommen war nichts, bei dem ich kooperieren würde … Eine plötzliche Eingebung veranlasste mich zum Handeln, ich wich zurück, stieß die Fensterflügel auf und erklomm die Fensterbank. „Wenn ihr herkommt, springe ich runter“, drohte ich. Der gepflasterte Innenhof der Tempelanlage befand sich mehr als fünf Meter unter mir und eine Leiche konnte man nicht mehr als Opfer darbringen, also musste ich am Leben bleiben. Also vorläufig, hieß das. Diese Entscheidung kaufte mir zumindest Zeit, denn das Ritual wurde ausschließlich bei Sonnenuntergang, bei Mitternacht oder bei Blutmond vollzogen, und die aufziehende Dämmerung verriet mir, dass es für den Termin zum Sonnenuntergang langsam zu spät wurde. Ob die Mahdri Akotwat noch einmal den Fehler begehen würde, einem ihrer Opfer alle Details des Rituals in den leuchtendsten Farben auszumalen? Manche Leute reden einfach zu viel … 

Vader flog mit seinem TIE-Advanced voraus, die Devastator würde folgen, wenn die Lage es zuließ. Vader landete seinen Jäger in einem unbewohnten Seitental und die Machttechniken der Sith erlaubten es ihm, kurz nach Einbruch der Nacht den Tempel der Göttin tief unter der Tempelburg zu betreten. Immer noch sagte ihm die Macht, dass Kilian in Gefahr, aber am Leben war. Im Tempel war es still, die Statue der Göttin unberührt, nichts deutete darauf hin, dass hier erst vor kurzem ein Ritual vollzogen worden war. Aber die Schwingungen in der Macht verrieten ihm, dass hier schon viel Blut vergossen worden war … Entweder hatten sie von vorneherein geplant, das Ritual erst um Mitternacht zu vollziehen (was aus taktischer Sicht unklug war, so blieb nur die zweite Hälfte der Nacht für den Aufstand) oder Kilian hatte es geschafft, sie irgendwie hinzuhalten. Vader entschloss sich zu warten und verbarg sich mithilfe der Macht vor den Augen der Welt. Bald schon … sehr bald … 

Schließlich war es ihnen doch gelungen, mich zu überwältigen und vorübergehend außer Gefecht zu setzen. Anschließend entkleideten und badeten sie mich, benetzten meinen Körper mit wohlriechenden Essenzen und behängten mich mit schwerem Schmuck. Ziemlich viel Aufwand, wenn sie lediglich meine Haut der Statue dieser Göttin umhängen wollten … Sie zerrten mich durch die Gänge der Tempelburg, Treppe um Treppe näherten wir uns dem eigentlichen Tempel tief unter dem Berg, auf dem die Anlage thronte. Im Tempel selbst war es dunkel, nur wenige Lichter erhellten den Raum. Die lebensgroße Statue der Göttin stand frei in der Mitte des Raumes, umgeben von Schalen, die auf Stelen ruhten und von denen betäubende Schwaden aufstiegen. In ihrer Nähe hielten sich mehrere Priester und Akolythen auf, die sich mit der Rezitation von Gebeten beschäftigten, irgendwelche Riten vollzogen bzw. mehrere äußerst scharf aussehende Klingen bereitlegten. Um diesen inneren Bezirk herum waren halbkreisförmig niedrige Sitzgelegenheiten gruppiert, auf denen sich inzwischen mehrere Personen niedergelassen hatten (wohl der Führungszirkel, so wenige, wie es waren), unter anderem der Mahdra Sati und die Mahdri Akotwat. Ich erkannte mit absoluter Klarheit, dass sie mich hier und heute auf eine der grausamsten Weisen töten würden, die man sich denken kann und sann auf Abhilfe. Doch die von den Schalen aufsteigenden Dämpfe lullten mich ein und betäubten meinen Geist, aber nicht genug, um mich vollständig gefügig zu machen. Ich wich dem ersten Akolythen aus und trat dem zweiten, der von hinten nach mir griff, das Knie durch, was diesen aufheulend zu Boden gehen ließ, dann torkelte ich gegen eine der Schalen und stieß sie dabei um, so dass diese krachend zu Boden ging und ihren glimmenden Inhalt über den Boden verstreute. „Wenn Ihr die Göttin so liebt, dann lasst Euch doch selbst das Fell über die Ohren ziehen“, brüllte ich völlig außer mir, und spätestens hier wäre es eigentlich zu Ende gewesen. Eigentlich. Doch dann brach unvermittelt die Hölle los und Darth Vader fuhr in einem Wirbel aus fließenden Gewändern und gezündeter Lichtschwertklinge unter die Priester und Akolythen wie ein dunkler Engel und tötete alle, die nicht klug genug gewesen waren, sofort zu fliehen. Aus den Reihen der Gläubigen kam Blasterfeuer, welches Vader mit Leichtigkeit von sich ablenkte, ich versteckte mich hinter der Statue der Göttin, um nicht im Weg zu stehen oder eine schöne große Zielscheibe abzugeben. Während Vader kämpfte, erhob sich der Akolyth, den ich getreten hatte, eines der Opfermesser in der Hand, und versuchte, in den Rücken des dunklen Lords zu gelangen. Ich verhinderte dies, indem ich ihm ein weiteres Mal gegen das Knie trat, diesmal von der Seite, so dass er erneut aufheulend zu Boden ging, und nahm ihm das Messer weg. Inzwischen hatte Vader alle Priester, Akolythen und Gläubige getötet, denen die Flucht nicht gelungen war, wandte sich mir zu, sah den sich vor Schmerzen am Boden windenden Akolythen, streckte die Hand aus, ballte sie zur Faust und brach ihm auf diese Weise und mit Hilfe der Macht das Genick. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass mich der Tod all dieser Menschen freute. Aber ich war erleichtert. Und froh, dass es vorbei war. „Geht es Euch wohl?“, fragte Vader, doch noch bevor ich antworten konnte, forderte der emotionale Ausnahmezustand, die doch recht lange Zeit ohne Nahrungsmittel und Schlaf sowie die drogengeschwängerten Rauchschwaden ihren Tribut, meine Beine gaben unter mir nach und ich fiel in Vaders Arme. Und alles war gut. 

Vader trug mich aus der Tempelburg und ließ ein Shuttle kommen, an Bord kümmerte man sich um sich um mich und Vader machte sich auf zu seinem TIE-Jäger. Kaum waren wir an Bord der Devastator, ließ Vader sich informieren: Die Aufständischen hatten noch das Angriffssignal geben können, in dutzenden Städten wurden Außenweltler und imperiale Einrichtungen angegriffen, brachen Aufstände und Unruhen los, die aber von den imperialen Truppen mit Effizienz und äußerster Brutalität niedergerungen wurden. Dabei wurden aber nicht nur Aufständische getötet, sondern auch Leute, die ins Kreuzfeuer gerieten oder die einfach zur verkehrten Zeit am verkehrten Ort waren. Vader setzte ein Zeichen und ließ die Tempelburg von der Devastator regelrecht aus dem Gestein brennen, es blieb nicht mehr als ein glimmender Krater. Und das alles nur wegen einiger Fanatiker, die im Namen einer altertümlichen, blutrünstigen Religion herrschen wollten, die sich schon längst überlebt hatte.

Next chapter on March 3, 2021

You can read this in german?

Than please talk to me in german because my englisch is really very bad ...


	12. Tag des Imperiums / Komm mit mir

A/N

Dieses Kapitel ist das Ende des ersten Abschnitts.

Ich habe noch so viele Ideen, zurzeit arbeite ich an den nachfolgenden Abschnitten „In a Galaxy far far away“ und „Die Todesschwadron“. Es geht also weiter, aber fragt mich nicht, wann das sein wird (möglicherweise Ende 2021) … 

Die Rückreise nach Coruscant gestaltete sich langwierig und damit ich mich nicht gar so sehr langweilte, gab Vader mir verschiedene Geheimdienstberichte zum Lesen und verlangte dedizierte Zusammenfassungen. Das sorgte zum einen dafür, dass ich schnell lernte, komplexe Texte vollständig zu erfassen und sich meine Fähigkeiten im Schreiben erheblich verbesserten. Zum anderen erregte dies den Widerspruch von Kommandant Praji, was ich an mir abprallen ließ – diskutieren Sie das mit Lord Vader … Zurück auf Coruscant nahm ich mein normales Leben wieder auf, ging auf Arbeit und erzählte meinen Kollegen spannende und unterhaltsamte Kriegsgeschichten. Das deshalb, weil ein Teil der Geheimhaltung unterlag. Anderes hingegen wollte ich nicht berichten. Entführt worden zu sein. Die Angst, einen entsetzlichen Tod zu sterben. Vader, der die Anhänger der Göttin schlachtete. All die Grausamkeiten, die während der Niederschlagung des Aufstandes begangen worden waren. Trotzdem verwand ich die Ereignisse alles in allem besser als damals auf Habassa. Meine unmittelbare Beteiligung relativierte vieles. Was waren das eigentlich für Menschen, die ihren eigenen Kindern Sprengstoffgürtel umbanden und sie den Sturmtruppen entgegenschickten? Vader hingegen bekam ich die nächsten Wochen nicht zu Gesicht und er begann mir zu fehlen. Es war nicht nur so, dass Vader, ob nun mit oder ohne Rüstung, einen gewissen erotischen Reiz auf mich ausübte. Seine Gegenwart war tröstlich, außerdem wusste er eine Menge und war durchaus bereit, dieses Wissen zu teilen. Darüber hinaus war er äußerst zuverlässig. Und gefährlich. Das war etwas, dass man im Umgang mit Vader nicht vergessen durfte. Niemals. Ein paar Wochen später schickte er eine Einladung, zusammen mit ihm in seiner Privatwohnung einen Sonnenuntergang zu betrachten. Ich dachte darüber nach. Die Bereitschaft, einen Mann in seinem Zuhause zu besuchen, sagte ja schon etwas aus … 

Vaders persönlicher Diener holte mich ab und brachte mich zu einer der nobelsten und teuersten Adressen, die Coruscant zu bieten hatte: den Republica 500. Hier lebten Spitzendiplomaten, hochrangige Militärs und Großindustrielle in absoluter Diskretion. Vaders Wohnung befand sich im obersten Stockwerk des Gebäudes und bot einen grandiosen, ja phantastischen Ausblick auf Imperial City. Vader führte mich durch die Räumlichkeiten, in denen er Umbauten hatte vornehmen lassen, die die Luft so mit Sauerstoff anreicherten, so dass er hier für seine verätzten Lungen keine Nasensonde benötigte. Eine weitere Überraschung war die Musik: italienische Opern von Verdi und Pucchini! Vader hatte auf Habassa mein Smartphone also nicht nur konfisziert, sondern auch auslesen lassen. Zurückgeben wollte er es trotzdem nicht – nicht mit diesem Bild aus der Tempelruine, das unterliegt jetzt der militärischen Geheimhaltung … Diese Einladungen wiederholten sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen. Vader war ein vielbeschäftigter Mann, der sich die Zeit, die er hier mit mir verbrachte, fast schon stehlen musste. Und doch wurde es uns zur lieben Gewohnheit, von hier oben die Stadt und ihre weithin berühmten Sonnenuntergänge zu beobachten. Wurde es später, servierte Vaders Diener ein ausgefeiltes Menü. Und sah uns an, als wäre es ein todeswürdiges Vergehen, wenn wir gelegentlich den Lieferservice eines Schnellrestaurants kommen ließen. Hin und wieder sahen wir uns HoloNet-Shows an und nach einiger Zeit übernachtete ich der Einfachheit halber im Gästequartier. Meist war er früh schon wieder weg, manchmal ging er Mitten in der Nacht und kam frühmorgens wieder, manchmal fragte ich mich, ob und wann der Mann überhaupt schlief. Wir taten also ganz normale Dinge wie ganz normale Leute, die ganz normal verliebt waren. In der Öffentlichkeit konnten wir uns nicht blicken lassen, weder so noch so: trat ich als seine Begleiterin auf, würde das Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen, es würde immer die Gefahr bestehen, dass man mich entführte, um ihn zu Zugeständnissen zu bewegen. In „zivil“ hingegen wollte er nicht ausgehen, dabei war er bei weitem nicht der einzige Kriegsveteran, der mit Beeinträchtigungen zu kämpfen hatte. Und wer sollte ihn schon als Anakin Skywalker erkennen, nach all den Jahren? Diese Treffen waren unser kleines, ganz privates Geheimnis. Und genau das sollten sie auch bleiben. 

Der wichtigste Feiertag im Galaktischen Imperium war der so genannte „Tag des Imperiums“. Dieser Tag markierte den Wandel von der Alten Republik hin zum Imperium und war von Palpatine an dem Tag eingeführt worden, an dem er sich selbst zum Imperator aufgeschwungen hatte. Gefeiert wurde auf jeder bewohnten Welt des Imperiums, es gab öffentliche wie private Feiern und der Höhepunkt der Festivitäten war meist eine Militärparade durch die jeweilige Hauptstadt sowie ein abschließendes Feuerwerk. Genau dieser Feiertag stand nun wieder einmal an und Vader lud mich ein, als Ehrengast an Bord der Devastator teilzunehmen. Ich durfte jemanden mitbringen und ich dachte gleich an Jen, die dem begeistert zustimmte – eine persönliche Einladung an Bord eines Sternenzerstörers war nichts, was man einfach so ausschlug. Jen wusste, dass Darth Vader mich bei ihrem Vater quasi abgegeben hatte und sie kannte die Gerüchte, dass ich für den Imperialen Geheimdienst arbeitete. Von wem ich allerdings die Einladung hatte, wusste sie nicht und ich äußerte mich auch nicht. Jen nahm das hin, als Angehörige einer Militärfamilie hatte sie das „frag nichts, sagt nichts“ Prinzip gut verinnerlicht und darüber hinaus war es in dieser Welt manchmal einfach besser, nicht zu viel zu wissen … 

Als der Tag des Imperiums kam, wurden wir, Jen und ich, frühmorgens von einem Shuttle abgeholt, welches uns sowie ein paar weitere handverlesene Ehrengäste an Bord der Devastator bringen sollte. Adal Vosh war mächtig stolz auf seine Tochter, die ihre beste Festtagsrobe trug und die ihre Haare zu einer komplizierten, aufwändigen Frisur hatte hochstecken lassen. Ich selbst kleidete mich in das Business-Kostüm, welches ich getragen hatte, als ich hierher versetzt wurde und beschränkte mich ansonsten auf locker hochgesteckte Haare und ein dezentes Make-up. Die übrigen Ehrengäste entstammten der imperialen Oberschicht und sahen auf mich und Jen herunter – also ich bin davon überzeugt, wenn eines Tages der große Knall kommt und wir danach alle in Höhlen leben und uns von Ungeziefer ernähren, selbst dann wird es immer noch Menschen geben, die sich für was Besseres halten und andere dafür verachten, nicht zu wissen, wie man seine Ratten und Kakerlaken auf die richtige Art und Weise verzehrt … An Bord der Devastator wurden wir von einer Ehrengarde sowie von für die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit zuständigen Offizieren mit launigen Worten begrüßt, die gleichzeitig auch für die Führung durch den Sternenzerstörer verantwortlich zeichneten. Vader war ein misstrauischer Mann, weshalb die Ehrengarde uns nicht verließ (= auf uns aufpasste, damit wir keinen Unsinn anstellten oder versehentlich über Bord gingen). Ich stellte fest, dass Vader mir mehr von dem Schiff gezeigt hatte als diese arroganten Oberschichten-Schnösel jemals zu Gesicht bekommen würden – wie sie sich in ihren aufwändigen Roben und Gewändern wohl in den engen Wartungsschächten schlagen würden, die die Konstrukteure so gerne als „benutzerfreundlich“ bezeichneten?

„Aber wir können da doch nicht einfach so hingehen“, flüsterte Jen und konnte ihr Interesse doch nicht verleugnen. Unsere Führer erläuterten gerade die einzelnen Arbeitsstationen in der Brückengrube und beantworteten dabei ausführlich und geduldig jede noch so dumme Frage. Währenddessen hatte ich Jen vorgeschwärmt, was für einen tollen Ausblick man von den Brückenfenstern aus auf Coruscant haben würde. Ich sah mich um. Ein Pärchen schwarz uniformierte Wachen am Eingangsschott sowie Captain Wermis und zwei weitere Offiziere, die an den Arbeitsstationen in der Nähe des Schotts standen und die so taten, als seien sie mit irgendwelchen wichtigen, absolut unabkömmlichen Arbeiten beschäftigt (das waren sie nicht, ich war lange genug an Bord gewesen, um das beurteilen zu können). „Wir fragen Captain Wermis“, schlug ich vor und wies auf den mittelgroßen, schlanken Mann, der sich inzwischen mit seinen Offizieren unterhielt. Jen nickte zaghaft, wir setzten uns von unserer Gruppe ab und gingen zu den Männern hinüber. „Captain Wermis“, sagte ich und verbeugte mich, „ich freue mich, Sie wiederzusehen!“ „Kilian“, sagte Wermis und erwiderte den Gruß, „ich habe gehört, dass Sie anlässlich des Imperiumstages an Bord sein werden.“ Wir tauschten noch ein paar Höflichkeitsfloskeln, dann fragte ich, ob wir, Jen und ich, ein wenig zu den Brückenfenstern hinaussehen dürften. Wermis gestattete es, und wir gingen über den Laufsteg nach vorne zur Aussichtsplattform. Jen sah sich zweimal nach Captain Wermis um, dann fragte sie, ob er verheiratet sei … 

Von der Hauptbrücke aus hatte man einen erstklassigen Ausblick auf die Tagseite von Coruscant, ich hätte hier stundenlang stehen und die Planetenoberfläche betrachten können. Aber daraus wurde nichts, das zunehmend lauter werdende, sich nähernde Atemgeräusch verriet Darth Vader, Jen wandte den Kopf, erkannte, wer da auf sie zukam und fiel auf die Knie. Ich tat es ihr gleich, allerdings weniger hektisch. „Lord Vader“, grüßte ich. „Kilian“, erwiderte er. Nach kurzem Nachdenken fügte er hinzu: „Jen Vosh.“ Vader hatte ein vorzügliches Personengedächtnis, man konnte nicht darauf hoffen, dass er jemals jemanden vergaß. „Erhebt Euch“, sagte Vader und ich stand wieder auf. Aus Vaders Sicht war das mit dem Niederknien nicht unbedingt notwendig (aber der Imperator bestand darauf, dass der gewöhnliche Mann nicht nur vor ihm, sondern auch vor seiner engeren Umgebung das Knie beugte), wenn wir unter uns waren, ich ihn in seiner Wohnung im Republica 500 besuchte, dann verlangte er es ausdrücklich nicht. Aber in der Öffentlichkeit musste die Form gewahrt werden. Was für eine überwältigende Wirkung Vader auf andere hatte, sah ich an Jen – sie sah panisch zu ihm auf und war gleichzeitig nicht in der Lage, wieder aufzustehen. „Lord Vader“, wandte ich mich an ihn, zog Jen dabei hoch und stützte sie unauffällig. Ich sah Wermis herankommen, er verbeugte sich militärisch knapp und fragte nach den Wünschen des dunklen Lords. Vader sah ihn lange an, sah dann zu Jen und wieder zurück zu Wermis. Der Captain schien zunehmend nervös (weil er Jen und mir erlaubt hatte, uns von der Gruppe zu entfernen), doch dann sagte Vader zu Wermis, ob er der jungen Dame nicht sein Schiff zeigen wolle … 

Vader und ich sahen Captain Wermis und Jen Vosh nach – hatte er jetzt tatsächlich seinen Captain ausdrücklich dazu ermutigt …? „Ich musste die beiden ja irgendwie loswerden“, verteidigte sich Vader. Ich sagte nichts. Er konnte schließlich Gedanken lesen … Vader wollte, dass ich während seiner Rede und des Überfluges an Bord der Devastator blieb und auf seine Rückkehr wartete (der Imperator verlangte wieder einmal seine Anwesenheit auf der Haupttribüne), dann verabschiedeten wir uns, ich schloss mich wieder der Gruppe an und ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke – das würdet ihr wohl gerne wissen … Ich sah Jen erst bei einem späten Mittagessen wieder, welches wir mit den anderen Gästen in der Offiziersmesse einnahmen. Jen kannte nur noch ein Thema: Captain Wermis. Die Begeisterung hielt nicht nur das Mittagessen über, sondern auch während der gesamten Reden, die anlässlich des Feiertages vom Imperator und seinem Führungszirkel gehalten wurden und die live in die Offiziersmesse übertragen wurden. Erwiderte er das denn überhaupt? Oh ja, Wermis wollte, sobald sein Dienst es zuließ, bei Vater um Erlaubnis fragen, sie ausführen zu dürfen … Den Überflug der Devastator und ihrer Schwesternschiffe über Coruscant durften wir von einer der Beobachtungsplattformen aus miterleben, anschließend begann die eigentliche Militärparade, eine perfekte Inszenierung, die dem staunenden Hauptstadtpublikum sämtliche Waffensysteme des Imperiums vorführte – unter anderem Panzer, Juggernauts, AT-ATs, dazwischen marschierten immer wieder Sturmtruppenkontingente oder überflogen TIE-Jäger die jubelnden Massen. Das wiederum sahen wir uns in der Offiziersmesse als HoloNet-Übertragung an, und als die Parade vorüber war, wurden wir von Captain Wermis verabschiedet und ich glaube, die Brückenoffiziere waren im Grunde froh, ihre Gäste endlich wieder los zu sein … 

Die für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit zuständigen Offiziere spazierten mit uns langsam in Richtung Hangar, wobei sie einen Weg wählten, der ihren Gästen noch einmal einen Blick auf das nächtliche Coruscant erlaubte. Jen und ich gingen voraus, da ich mich an Bord gut auskannte und wir auf diese Weise vertraulich miteinander reden konnten. Zu dieser Tageszeit war hier kaum noch jemand unterwegs, aber dann kam uns Darth Vader persönlich entgegen, es war ja schon ein wenig ungewöhnlich, dass er diesen Weg nahm, ansonsten ging er durch den Hangar, wenn er in das Innere des Schiffes gelangen wollte. Jen war so in ihr Geplapper vertieft, dass sie nicht gleich merkte, dass ich und der Rest unserer Gruppe zurückblieben und zur Seite traten, im Nachhinein war ich mir nicht mehr sicher, was genau in welcher Reihenfolge passierte: Jedenfalls gab es plötzlich einen lauten Knall und dann einen zweiten, ich sah, wie Vader den Arm ausstreckte und uns, die gesamte Gruppe, mit einem Machtstoß zurückwarf, so dass wir alle durcheinander fielen und uns beim Aufstehen erst einmal auseinandersortieren mussten. Als ich wieder stand, stellte ich fest, dass wir zwischen zwei Feuerschotts eingeschlossen waren – was war hier gerade eben eigentlich passiert? Alle redeten durcheinander, klagten über minimale Verletzungen und über die Explosionen. Die Explosionen?! Vader war noch da draußen! Und Jen, wo war Jen? War sie etwa auch noch auf der anderen Seite? Wenn die Explosion ein Loch in die Außenhülle der Devastator gerissen hatte, waren beide, Vader und Jen, durch die Dekompression ins All geblasen worden … 

Vader kam sich vor wie ein kompletter Idiot. Sein so sorgfältig vorbereiteter Plan war gerade eben grandios gescheitert. Dabei schien zunächst alles wie geplant zu funktionieren: Er hatte persönlich einen kleinen Sprengsatz an der Außenhülle der Devastator angebracht und dann dafür gesorgt, dass Kilian eine Einladung zum Tag des Imperiums auf das Schiff erhielt. Vader wusste, dass die für die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit zuständigen Offiziere ihren Gästen die ansprechendsten Seiten des Sternenzerstörers zeigen würden und grundsätzlich diesen Weg zum Hangar wählten. Risiko? Was für ein Risiko? Er brauchte nur rechtzeitig vor Ort zu sein, Kilian würde auf ihn zu und die anderen vor ihm wegstreben, er würde den Sprengsatz zünden, die anderen mit einem Machtstoß hinter eines der Feuerschotts befördern, Kilian packen und mit ihr in einer der Rettungskapseln ins All entschweben … Abgesehen davon, dass eine vor sich hinplappernde und gedanklich völlig abwesende Jen nicht rechtzeitig zum Halten kam und Kilian hinter ihr stand, fast im Pulk der Gäste. An diesen Punkt erkannte der dunkle Lord, dass sein Plan gescheitert war und ließ ihn fallen. Die Bombe musste er natürlich irgendwann ebenso heimlich wieder ausbauen, wie er sie eingebaut hatte … Ein weiterer, größerer Sprengsatz hingegen machte alle Pläne zunichte: die Explosion riss die Fensterfront auf, brachte seinen eigenen Sprengsatz zum Explodieren und er schaffte es gerade eben noch, Kilian und die anderen mithilfe der Macht hinter das Feuerschott zu stoßen, bevor die autonomen Systeme des Schiffes reagierten und diese hinabfallen ließen. Sich selbst und Jen zu retten, kostete wesentlich mehr Mühe: Seine Rüstung erlaubte Vader den Aufenthalt im Vakuum, so dass er die Rettungskapsel von außen hatte öffnen, Jen und sich selbst hineinbugsieren und anschließend die Kapsel wieder versiegeln und die Kabine mit Reservesauerstoff fluten lassen können. Für ein paar Stunden würde das wohl reichen, berechnete Vader, der kurzfristige Aufenthalt im Vakuum würde Jen nicht schaden. Vader hielt es für einen glücklichen Umstand, dass die junge Frau durch die Explosion ohnmächtig geworden war und sie so von ihrem Ausflug ins absolute Nichts nichts mitbekommen hatte, als sie jetzt aber wieder zu sich kam, wünschte er sich, dass sie noch ein wenig länger ohne Bewusstsein geblieben wäre – denn Jen ängstigte sich vor ihm fast zu Tode …

Die Schiffssysteme registrieren die Explosion und den Druckabfall sofort und leiteten Gegenmaßnahmen ein, Captain Wermis, der eigentlich nur noch einmal kurz auf der Brücke nach dem Rechten hatte sehen wollen, bevor die erste Nachtschicht ihren Dienst antrat, schickte sofort ein Rettungsteam. Es war eine gute Nachricht, dass die Schäden am Schiff nur minimal waren, ebenso, dass fast alle Gäste und seine Offiziere wohlauf waren. Dass Jen Vosh, die Tochter eines Kriegsveteranen, und Lord Vader vermisst wurden, war hingegen eine schlechte Nachricht. Eine ganz schlechte Nachricht, und Captain Wermis freute sich nicht wirklich darauf, dem Imperator mitteilen zu müssen, dass soeben sein zweiter Mann über Bord gegangen war … 

Die Bergungsmannschaft befreite uns zügig aus unserer Notlage, während gleichzeitig Technik- und Reparaturteams die durch die Explosion beschädigten Teile des Schiffes so schnell und kompetent ersetzten, dass man bis zum Ende der ersten Nachtschicht keinerlei Schäden am Schiff mehr feststellen konnte (böse Zungen behaupteten ja, dass jeder Imperiale Sternenzerstörer so viele Ersatzteile an Bord hatte, dass man damit das Schiff komplett neu bauen könnte). Die Politiker, Wirtschaftsbosse und sonstigen Angehörigen der Oberschicht schnatterten wild durcheinander, jammerten, nörgelten und verlangten lautstark, sofort nach Coruscant zurückkehren zu dürfen (= Leute, die es gewohnt waren, dass man ihren Wünschen entsprach), die inzwischen an Bord gekommenen Ermittlerteams der Orbital- sowie der Militärpolizei setzten dem radikal ein Ende – solange nicht klar war, was hier eigentlich geschehen war, würde niemand von Bord gehen. Niemand. Sie vermissten Lord Vader und einen Gast (= Jen), ich machte meine Aussage und gab mich ansonsten bedeckt. Es würde nur Verdacht erregen, wenn ich übermäßige Besorgnis um Vader zeigte, vielleicht würden sie mir diese sogar negativ auslegen. Wenn es jemanden gab, der diesen Anschlag (wenn es denn einer war) überleben konnte, dann Vader, außerdem fehlte eine Rettungskapsel. Aber was war mit Jen? Die Ermittler brachten meine Fragerei nur mit meiner Besorgnis um die Freundin in Verbindung – man suche nach der Kapsel (und nach Leichen, aber das sprachen sie nicht so offen aus), was aber nicht ganz einfach war, sollte der Peilsender beschädigt oder sabotiert worden sein. Wäre ja nicht der erste Anschlag auf Lord Vader gewesen, der Mann – wenn es sich bei ihm um einen Mann handelte – hatte ganz offensichtlich mehr als ein Leben ... Während dieser Stunden gingen die Feiern auf Coruscant weiter, mit viel Alkohol, Sprechchören und Gesang sowie spontanen Verbrüderungen auf den Straßen, erst nach dem abschließenden Feuerwerk gingen die ersten Meldungen eines „Unfalls“ auf dem Flaggschiff von Lord Vader über das HoloNet …

„Nicht einschlafen“, warnte Vader und Jen schreckte aus ihrer Benommenheit auf. Es war kalt und dunkel in der Kapsel, kein Wunder: er selbst hatte dafür gesorgt, dass dem so war und auch, dass der Peilsender nicht mehr funktionierte. „Müde“, flüsterte Jen und erneut fielen ihr die Augen zu. „Sie dürfen nicht einschlafen“, grollte Vader und rüttelte sie wieder wach. „Mir ist kalt“, hauchte sie schwach, „so kalt.“ Kein Wunder: bei der Explosion hatte sie einen fast zehn Zentimeter langen Metallsplitter in die Seite bekommen. Es hatte Vader viel Mühe gekostet, die junge Frau dazu zu bewegen, sich von ihm einen Druckverband anlegen zu lassen, aber letztendlich kaufte das nur Zeit, Jen war dabei, zu verbluten, das war auch der Grund, weshalb er den Metallsplitter nicht aus ihrem Leib entfernt hatte. Kilian würde den Tod von Jen nicht gut aufnehmen, und auch Adal Vosh müsste davon unterrichtet werden, sollte es soweit kommen. Er konnte nichts tun. Wieder einmal … 

Mitten in der Nacht – die Verhöre waren gerade beendet – meldete eines der Suchteams, dass sie die Rettungskapsel mit Lord Vader und Jen Vosh gefunden und geborgen hatten. Lord Vader ging an Bord der Devastator und sprach mit den Männern der Ermittlungsbehörden, sah die Protokolle der Verhöre durch und schickte dann alle von Bord – der Tag des Imperiums ist vorüber, Zivilisten hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts mehr auf dem Schiff verloren, das galt auch für die Militär- und die Orbitalpolizei, um die Ursachen für diese Explosion würde er sich persönlich kümmern – Ende der Diskussion. Jen hatte überlebt, befand sich allerdings in kritischem Zustand auf der Krankenstation und wurde gerade operiert, Captain Wermis und ich warteten, bis einer der Ärzte zu uns kam und berichtete, dass Jen außer Lebensgefahr sei, sie hatten einen zehn Zentimeter langen Metallsplitter aus ihrem Leib entfernt, eine Bluttransfusion durchgeführt und sie für die nächsten zwei Stunden in einen Bactatank gesteckt. Captain Wermis verabschiedete sich, um noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen, während ich blieb. Schließlich sagten sie mir, dass sie Jen in ein Krankenzimmer verlegt hatten, es ging ihr gut, den Umständen entsprechend. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es vier Uhr morgens, ich bat darum, mich noch ein wenig zu ihr setzen zu dürfen und wollte dann den ersten Shuttle nach Imperial City nehmen. Sie erlaubten es. Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl neben Jens Bett und betrachtete ihr blasses Gesicht – da hatte sie aber noch mal Glück gehabt … 

Darth Vader lehnte an der Wand und beobachtete Jen und Kilian. Ein friedliches Bild. Die eine genas von ihren Verletzungen und die andere war geblieben, um über sie zu wachen, bevor sie den Kampf gegen den Schlaf verloren hatte. Kilian … sie war ein guter Mensch. Half anderen unaufdringlich, wo sie konnte. Und akzeptierte, dass es Dinge gab, bei denen das nicht möglich war. Nie durfte sie erfahren, dass er die Bombe gelegt hatte, die ihre Freundin fast getötet hatte. Um sie zu beeindrucken. Sie zu retten. Wer die andere Bombe gelegt hatte? Die Macht allein weiß es, er hatte so viele Feinde … 

Ich träumte wirres Zeug und erwachte, weil ich zuerst glaubte, dass mit Jen etwas nicht stimmte. Seit wann musste sie beatmet werden? Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah nach ihr, dann erst bemerkte ich Vader, der an der Wand lehnte. „Lord Vader“, sagte ich. „Kilian“, erwiderte er und trat auf mich zu, „Ich bin gekommen, weil ich glaube, dass Ihr fähig seid, die Frau an meiner Seite zu sein.“ Ich sah überrascht auf. Seit Monaten schon trafen wir uns heimlich, aber die Natur unserer Beziehung war nie ein Thema gewesen, Vader war kein Mann vieler Worte. War das ein …Antrag? „Kommt mit mir“, sagte er und seine Stimme bekam diesen festen, beschwörerischen, fast schon hypnotischen Tonfall, wenn er etwas unbedingt wollte, „und ich werde Euch geleiten und beschützen auf all Euren Wegen.“ Wie sehr hatte ich mir gewünscht, dass sich unsere Beziehung zu etwas anderem, festerem entwickelte, aber dass er jetzt so plötzlich Ernst machte? Kurz schwankte ich – worauf ließ ich mich da ein? Was für Konsequenzen hatte das für mein weiteres Leben? Wollte ich das wirklich? Dazu kam, dass mir damals nicht ansatzweise klar war, was er mir da eigentlich anbot, was diese altertümliche Formel über den offensichtlichen Wortlaut hinaus wirklich bedeutete. Und doch streckte ich langsam meine Hand nach der seinen aus. „In guten wie in schlechten Tagen“, erwiderte ich und er ergriff meine Hand und hielt sie fest. Wir sahen uns an. Die Würfel waren gefallen. Ich stand auf. Ging mit ihm mit. Und habe es nie bereut.


End file.
